Mister Kitten
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un detective que anda tras los pasos del asesino serial "Eros", el cual se dedica a matar host (prostitutos). Se infiltrará en una organización llamada "Pasillo 50", camuflándose como uno, allí Eren es la Joya del lugar, mejor conocido como Mister Foxie. Levi aprenderá que ser host no es tan sencillo como creía, y Eren descubrirá la pasión de un maduro. Yaoi/UA/Riren
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, aquí Luna de Acero reportándose. Con mucha alegría iniciando mi segundo fic, el primero se llama "El sabor de mi venganza", si quieren pasen y denme su opinión. Estoy muy muy feliz, la idea es que se rían a carcajadas y pasen un buen rato, lo lograré? Ustedes dirán…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen al sádico de Hajime Isayama, claro, si me pertenecieran a mí todo sería yaoi hard.

 **Advertencia:** Es un relato yaoi, hay muuuucho salseo, listo, ya advertí.

Como siempre gracias mi hermosa amiga Odaxochilt96, a ti va dedicado el primer cap!

 **Capítulo 1: Los gatos caen de pie**

 ** _"El hombre más poderoso, es aquel que es totalmente dueño de sí mismo"_**

 ** _Marqués de Sade_**

Estaba sentado en el despacho de su jefe, el rubio y cejoso Erwin Smith, en estos momentos comandante principal de la central 33 de la policía de Houston. Era un hombre rudo, de acciones intrépidas y razonamiento lógico, con sobradas habilidades para el liderazgo y el seguimiento de diversos casos. No por nada la central tenía la reputación de la más exitosa para la resolución de las investigaciones más difíciles. Bueno, no solo era mérito de Erwin, sino de dos de sus mejores ases bajo la manga, el detective novato Armir Arlert y el ya casi veterano Levi Ackerman. Ambos eran un combo letal, en el cual los análisis detallados y las hipótesis acertadas, lograban que los casos se resolvieran con una velocidad meteórica.

Ya hacía dos años estaban tras los pasos de un pervertido asesino serial, que se dedicaba a matar jóvenes hermosos que vivían de la explotación de sus cuerpos. El caso era realmente complejo, el delincuente no dejaba pista alguna, las escenas de los crímenes estaba completamente limpias y además la mayoría de las muertes, que ya rondaban cerca de doce, no seguían un patrón fijo, más que el de los jóvenes que eran host (taxi boys – prostitutos).

Erwin no se tomaba nada que tuviera que con las investigaciones con humor, por lo que cuando le expuso el método a utilizar, Levi se le quedó mirando fijo un rato larguísimo, pero no vio siquiera un asomo de diversión en los celestes ojos que le mantenían la mirada.

-: Oi, Smith… ¿hablas en serio?

-: Cuando tratamos un caso, ¿alguna vez bromeo? – fue la fría respuesta.

Armin estaba mudo pero con los ojos muy abiertos.

-: De ninguna manera – dijo el detective más experimentado cruzando las piernas y los brazos, su semblante era taciturno y molesto.

-: Verás, Levi – empezó con un hondo suspiro su jefe, ya sabía que cuando se ponía de malas había que prácticamente obligarlo a cooperar – No es como si fueras a vivir de esto, es simplemente un trabajo encubierto.

-: No me jodas, Smith, soy un hueso viejo, no sirvo para esto, ¿por qué no le das el caso al mini He-man, aquí de cuerpo presente? – por supuesto se refería a Armin que le dedicó una mirada afilada.

-: Armin no tiene la experiencia suficiente. No te sientas a menos, Armin, es solo que prefiero que estés en la estación, estamos tratando con un tipo en extremo peligroso, y creo que Levi es el indicado para actuar.

-: ¿Por qué no vas tú? – volvió a atacar el detective.

-: ¡Bueno, basta, Ackerman! – Oh, había hecho enojar al capitán américa, sus cejotas estaba casi unidas de lo fruncido que tenía el entrecejo – Es una orden, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, vas a ir a ese lugar y vas a investigar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber tu identidad, la única que lo sabe es Hanji Hubert, la regente de "Pasillo 50", ya que ella me estará reportando las novedades al igual que tú. Estarás vigilado y cuidado, no sé por qué motivos te resistes tanto.

-: ¿Hablas en serio? Seré exhibido como un pollo al espiedo ante la mirada hambrienta de los indecentes que frecuentan esos lugares de mala muerte, por supuesto que voy a negarme.

-: No vas a tener que ejercer, propiamente dicho, sólo vas a aparentar, Hanji tiene otros trabajos para que tú hagas, así de simple. Si te digo que cuentas con nuestra protección es porque así es. Tu prioridad es colaborar para que esto se resuelva, y como tu superior te estoy diciendo qué es lo que vas a hacer.

-: Bien, entonces lo tomaré como un hostigamiento.

-: Tómalo como más te guste - le respondió Erwin con una vena tamaño pepinillo brotándole de la frente, con Levi siempre tenía que aplicar toda su autoridad, su actitud rebelde siempre causaba revuelos y problemas. Sino fuera tan malditamente inteligente y genial para resolver los casos, probablemente ya hubiera sido eliminado de las fuerzas policíacas.

-: Señor, disculpe – habló el pequeño Armin – Si es tan difícil para mi colega, creo que yo-

-: ¡Difícil un comino! ¿Qué estás diciendo pequeña matufia rubia? ¿Qué no puedo hacerme cargo de mis deberes adecuadamente? – Ahora era Levi el que se desquitaba con el que no correspondía.

-: No, Levi, yo jamás pondría en tela de juicio tu profesionalismo, no es lo que quise decir.

-: ¿Entonces qué, entonces qué?

-: ¡Bueno, basta! – Interrumpió Erwin - ¿Vas a hacerlo si o no?

-: No voy a exponer mi culo a esos degenerados.

-: De acuerdo… Armin, tengo un bono de más de cincuenta mil dólares, ¿serías capaz de-

-: Oi, oi, oi… - interrumpió el detective mayor desenredando sus brazos - ¿Has dicho un bono de cincuenta grandes?

-: Es un aliciente trimestral.

-: ¿Y por qué carajos no empezaste por ahí? El pequeño pony no tiene la experiencia suficiente para afrontar este desafío, se lo comerán crudo como un pedazo de ternera en medio de pirañas. Si no queda otra opción tomaré la responsabilidad – acto seguido tomó la carpeta de la investigación del burdel. Erwin sonrió apenas y Armin estaba con la boca abierta.

-: Cuento contigo, Levi. Mañana por la tarde te reunirás con Hanji, llevarás una maleta con lo indispensable, puesto que será necesario que residas de manera permanente en ese lugar hasta que encontremos al menos una pista segura. Allí están todos los itinerarios, todos los perfiles y fotos de los residentes, el detalle de los movimientos de carga y descarga de mercadería, shows y demás. Leelo cuidadosamente esta noche, mañana puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que necesites del caso. Se te asignará un nuevo número celular, el cual será intervenido para estar al tanto de los contactos, fotos, llamadas y mensajes de toda la interacción que tengas en el lugar. Te visitaré periódicamente para supervisar el caso, y esperaré tus reportes dos veces en la semana. También te daremos una notebook igualmente intervenida. Por cierto esto será de utilidad – dijo alcanzándole tres hojas impresas – Son las reglas de la casa, las deberás seguir como todos los residentes y cumplirlas al pie de la letra, cualquier queja lo ves conmigo.

-: Entendido, iré a estudiar todo esto – eso significaba solo una cosa, que iba a memorizarse cada foto y letra del legajo. Si con algo contaba Levi era con una asombrosa capacidad para memorizar datos, lo cual le daba amplia ventaja en su profesión.

-: Por supuesto, "Pasillo 50" te hará firmar el contrato de ingreso, son muy estrictos con la confidencialidad, si bien estarás intervenido, al igual que las cámaras del lugar, no puede filtrarse información personal de los clientes, a menos que tengamos sospechas de alguno. Todo debe hacerse con extremo cuidado, es un acuerdo interno que forjamos con ellos para contar con su colaboración. También debes saber que los "pervertidos" a los que te refieres, son en su mayoría mujeres, y que antes de poder entrar al club pasan por una rigurosa selección. Veas lo que veas, debes mantenerlo en silencio.

-: Entendido, ¿algo más?

-: Gracias, Levi, sé que eres la persona idónea para este trabajo.

-: No sé si tomarme eso como un halago o como un insulto.

-: Ya vete…

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se retiró. Armin aún permanecía sentado.

-: Arlert, ¿necesitas algo más?

-: ¿Pequeño pony?

-0-

Eran las tres de la mañana y Levi seguía mirando el legajo, se sabía de memoria cada pequeña palabra de la carpeta. Bebió su té negro con parsimonia, mientras volvía a examinar los perfiles, luego abrió en su computadora todo el informe respecto al Asesino Eros, lo habían bautizado bajo ese seudónimo ya que sus asesinatos estaban relacionados a la juventud y al parecer una insana obsesión con un amor perdido. Las pistas se diluían, no eran consistentes y era uno de los mayores desafíos de su carrera. Quería atrapar al hijo de puta que asesina impunemente, todos eran iguales, se creían tan listos, hasta que los atrapaban y los aplastaban con el peso de la ley.

Levi era un hombre sumamente fuerte, que siempre era subestimado por desconocidos al tener una altura baja y una complexión relativamente menuda. Pero sin ropa se podían apreciar el trabajo de años y años de boxeo, artes marciales y una disciplinada rutina de pesas. Su trabajo le exigía estar en forma, pero también disfrutaba de mantener su cuerpo sano y en línea. El único problema de Levi era manía por la pulcritud y la limpieza. Tenía algunos TOCs (trastornos obsesivos compulsivos) que dominaban su vida y eran imposibles de modificar, algunos ejemplos eran: No podía escuchar goteras en ninguna parte de la casa, siempre revisaba las griferías y caños religiosamente, al menos una vez por semana, detestaba el polvo, la suciedad, las telas de araña y sentía una aversión que rayaba en la locura respecto a estos insectos. Levi podía morder una serpiente, cazar una rana, estrujar una rata, aunque luego estuviera horas desinfectándose, pero bastaba que apareciera una minúscula araña para que perdiera todo su orgullo viril en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Su descontrol era tal que fácilmente podía ponerse a gritar como damisela en apuros y se trepaba a la primera cosa que lo hiciera sentirse lejos de la alimaña, no era broma, sus pulsaciones aumentaban, se transpiraba entero y si es que alguna vez se le caía encima uno de esos "bichos nefastos", como les llamaba, tranquilamente podía caer redondo al suelo. Levi había tenido que disparar a delincuentes, como también había recibido impactos, podía levantar las víceras inmundas de un muerto de días sin que se le moviera un músculo, o analizar escenas de crimen de las más aterradoras y estar comiendo un hot dog al lado como si nada. Pero bastaba que apareciera una de las malditas de ocho patas, y se transformaba en Levi "la escandalosa". Otra de sus compulsiones era tener las manos limpias, las uñas con tierra podían darle ganas de vomitar, por lo cual dentro de su bolso jamás faltaban un par de guantes de látex, su kit de manicura y alcohol en gel. Y tenía un secreto ocultamente guardado en una de las habitaciones de su casa bajo tres llaves de diferente calibre. Una enorme y basta colección de dollfies (muñecos de réplica casi exacta a un modelo humano, con articulaciones minuciosas, detalles como pelo natural y rostros tan abrumantes que parecían reales. Cada uno tenía su ropa confeccionada a medida, y una gran cantidad de accesorios: colgantes, pulseras, anillos, tatuajes, marcas, y un sinfín de decoraciones) que cuidaba celosamente. Coleccionaba preferentemente sus series favoritas: Caballeros del zodíaco, Kuroshitsuji (el mayordomo negro), Inuyasha, Ranma ½, Death Note, One Punch Man (le encantaba principalmente el personaje de Genos), Manzinger Z (adoraba especialmente esta serie), Devil my cry, Vampire Hunter y últimamente estaba emocionado con las figuras de Durara. Tendría al menos unas cincuenta figuras, todas pulcramente erguidas en unos soportes hechos a medida y en sendas cajitas de vidrio. Podía pasar un fin de semana entero limpiando los contenedores para que sus figuras se lucieran a pleno en sus repisas de cedro lustrado. Las figuras eran malditamente caras, podían llegar a costar más de dos mil dólares, especialmente si las series eran viejas o raras de encontrar, por lo que tenía un buen capital invertido allí. Podía babearse de sólo pensar todas las que podría comprar con cincuenta mil.

Levi no gastaba en vacaciones, ni en salidas, invertía cuidadosamente una parte en ropa (siempre de colores obscuros la mayoría de las prendas excepto camisas y remeras), en calzado, artículos de limpieza de los más variados, pero principalmente en libros de mangas y sus amadas dollfies.

Era un hombre solitario, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dedicado a su trabajo. No encontraba especial interés en algo más. Había tenido dos relaciones de larga data, una con Petra, la hija de un empresario local, rubia, bonita y delicada, que era realmente una dulzura de persona. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro, pero Levi era tan frío e inexpresivo, que con el pasar del tiempo, la muchacha había sufrido mucho por su falta de atención y eso fue apagando la llama de su amor. Levi la apreciaba, querer era una palabra que no significaba gran cosa para él. Había crecido en el seno de una familia extraña. Su madre había quedado embarazada de alguien, jamás quiso revelar su identidad, vivía con su hermano Kenny que era un excéntrico caballero amante de cuchillos y armas. En la casa no había abrazos, ni bienvenidas, ni muestras de afecto más que alguna que otra palabra. Con lo cual Levi se acostumbró a no ser demostrativo, le parecía innecesario. Lo que lo llevaba a tener conflictos con sus parejas que pedían más de lo que él podía dar. La otra persona con la que había tenido una relación se llamaba Isabel, pero la diferencia de edad era demasiada. La pelirroja siempre estaba con energías como para saltar pogo todo el día, hablaba hasta por los codos al punto de hartarlo con su palabrerío constante, y además era demasiado exigente en cuanto a la pareja. Levi tuvo que cortar con ella, y aun así soportó su constante acoso durante los dos meses siguientes, ya que la chica no aceptaba el rompimiento. Ahora gozaba de su soltería y mantenía una que otra relación ocasional para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales, aunque se controlaba bastante. Lo que jamás admitiría fue un desliz en cierta navidad, hacía ya unos seis años, en donde perdido por los humores del alcohol, había ayudado a un muy ebrio Erwin a llegar a su casa, en donde el fornido rubio lo besuqueó un poco y le confesó que estaba secretamente enamorado, al final terminaron enredados y Levi se fue a la mañana antes de que Erwin despertara. Nunca más volvieron a hablar al respecto y todo quedó tapado bajo el manto del "no me acuerdo".

A Levi le venía más que bien un ingreso extra, pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a cuestionarse si no estaba yendo demasiado lejos, había leído las reglas, y además debería firmar un contrato, por lo que ya no estaba tan seguro de poder cumplir con lo exigido. Aunque ya era tarde para arrepentirse, además el rubio de mierda había dicho que tal vez no tendría la capacidad, ya se lo demostraría.

-0-

-: Bienvenido Levi – dijo una sonriente Hanji.

La mujer estaba vestida como un hombre, con un traje bastante formal y el cabello largo recogido en un rodete. Tenía unos gruesos anteojos sobre sus ojos verdosos y parecía bastante cordial. Lo condujo a su despacho, un amplio recinto con un gran ventanal, pulcro y ricamente ornamentado. El detective se sorprendió de la decoración, pero le gustaba bastante. En un sector había un juego de sillones y un televisor plasma enorme en la pared frente a los mismos. Del otro lado un gran escritorio lleno de cajones, y dentro de los cajones cientos de papeles. Levi se sentó del otro lado del escritorio y cruzó sus piernas como era habitual en él.

Había llevado una fina carpeta donde estaban algunos detalles suyos y la foto de perfil exigida. Hanji no había dejado de mirarlo desde que había cruzado la puerta, pero no era una mirada lujuriosa, más bien parecía que lo examinaba con la atención de un científico.

-: Bueno, eres un poco… diferente del perfil que tenemos en "Pasillo 50", pero hay clientes de gustos variados. Por favor sácate la ropa.

Levi la miró seriamente.

-: Vamos no seas tímido, para ser un host tienes que estar preparado para este tipo de cosas, sólo echaré un vistazo.

El detective suspiró y se puso de pie, se fue sacando las prendas para dejarlas dobladas ordenadamente en la silla, quedándose con sus bóxers negros.

-: ¡Madre de Dios! – Exclamo la anteojuda mientras se acercaba para mirarlo desde varios ángulos – Sin ropa eres otra cosa, Levi, realmente vas a ser un muy buen producto.

-: Te recuerdo que no estoy aquí para dedicarme a esto, mi objetivo es otro.

-: Lo entiendo, lo entiendo – afirmaba Hanji mientras giraba en torno al menudo y trabajado cuerpo – Sin embargo es necesario que pases desapercibido aquí, tendrás que realizar ciertos… roles, para que el resto de los host no sospechen… ¿entiendes, verdad?

-: ¿Qué tipo de roles?

-: Bueno, vas a tener que acompañar clientes a beber principalmente, los consumos de la casa son una de las fuentes de ingreso más altas, debes hacer que se sientan a gusto contigo, mientras más felices, más consumen, es una ecuación simple. ¿Sabes preparar tragos?

-: No, pero aprendo muy rápido.

-: Eso es bueno, muy bueno, a ver bájate la ropa interior, necesito ver tus atributos un momento.

Levi enarcó una ceja.

-: No voy a follar con nadie, que eso quede claro.

-: Ajá. Bájate el bóxer, cariño. No voy a morderte – dijo Hanji mirándolo con malicia.

-: Tch.

Levi metió los pulgares en el elástico y tiró hacia abajo para mostrar su virilidad, no sentía vergüenza alguna, el cuerpo humano era el cuerpo humano, si bien no tenía una boa constrictor, estaba bastante orgulloso de su falo.

-: Ho, la, la – exclamó la mujer abriendo sus ojos – Eres lampiño, muy bien, muy bien, eso es genial – se acercó bastante y se acuclilló para poder tener su rostro a la altura del sexo de Levi, el hombre estaba sorprendido de la desfachatez de ese espécimen raro, pero no dijo nada, Hanji levantó su pene con la punta de una lapicera para ver el resto de su forma – Rosado, pulcro y limpio, supongo que no tienes enfermedades, de todas maneras es un requisito de la casa hacer una revisión completa, que incluye análisis de orina, sangre y semen. Bien, eso sería todo – se puso de pie y se fue a sentar mientras el hombre volvía a vestirse – Eres muy hermoso Levi, es una pena que no accedas a las "intervenciones" (luego Levi aprendería que con esa palabra se referían a los encuentros sexuales), creo que ganarías una suma importante si es que logras satisfacer a los clientes.

-: No estoy dispuesto a eso.

-: Como gustes, pero si cambias de opinión házmelo saber. La casa se queda siempre con el cincuenta por ciento de lo recaudado.

-: Vaya usureros – susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro que ya se estaba terminando de vestir.

-: Déjeme aclararle algo, detective. Cuando un postulante ingresa a nuestra comunidad, goza de varios privilegios, a saber: comida caliente y sana, sala de gimnasio, sauna, habitaciones grandes y confortables con la más alta tecnología para el cuidado del cuerpo y el relax, masajes relajantes semanales, custodia y seguridad las 24 hs, seguro social, atención médica, cobertura contra accidentes, seguro de vida, un día de franco semanal, jornadas de trabajo de 10 horas diarias, acceso a boutiques para estar actualizados y vestidos adecuadamente, clases personalizadas de artes amatorias, educación a distancia de la carrera que quieran, cursos de modales y refinamiento, les aseguramos clientes razonables, que no los maltraten, ni tengan enfermedades de transmisión sexual… según mi punto de vista, no podemos darles más comodidades de las que ya tienen, y las exigencias son muy simples: nada de relacionarse con los clientes ni por amistad ni amorosamente, no maltratar a nuestros invitados, ser cordiales, educados y divertidos, hacer que la gente se sienta especial y bienvenida, que consuman lo máximo posible y nada… divertirse. Aquí, tu contrato, revísalo por favor, puedes consultarme sobre los términos ahora mismo, luego de firmado no se aceptarán reclamos – Pulsó el intercomunicador que tenía en el escritorio y habló al parecer con un secretario o algo así – Moblit, llama al escribano por favor, que esté aquí en una hora, y dile a Eren que venga de inmediato, gracias. ¿Gustas beber algo?

-: Café amargo – respondió Levi mientras leía concienzudamente el acuerdo – Hay una cláusula que indica que este contrato es sólo por tres meses.

-: Así es, estarás en un período de prueba, Levi, aunque tengamos un arreglo con la policía no expondré a mis muchachitos, y mucho menos a los clientes, a una persona agresiva o rebelde. Espero entiendas, somos una empresa seria y comprometida con nuestros servicios, nos precede una amplia reputación y no queremos cambiar eso – apretó nuevamente el intercomunicador – Moblit, un café amargo y un capucchino cargado, gracias. Dime, Levi, ¿cuáles son tus preferencias?

-: ¿Uh? – exclamó sin entender del todo.

-: ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Hombres, mujeres, travestis, eres bisexual?

-: Mujeres – respondió de inmediato.

-: Ouch, eso es complicado, cariño. El 80% de nuestros clientes son hombres actualmente, vas a tener que afrontarlo.

-: Mientras no me la quieran meter o tenga que meterla, podré lidiar con eso.

-: Entiendo.

A los quince minutos un joven de cabellera marrón clara y ojos miel le acercaba en una pulcra bandeja lo solicitado. Luego a los pocos minutos golpearon la puerta y la abrieron, entró un joven alto, distinguido, de piel morena y espectaculares ojos verdes esmeralda. Vestía muy cool, con una remera de marca y un saco abierto, jeans gastados y unos bonitos zapatos azules estilos náuticos. Tenía varios accesorios y un piercing sobre el labio que Levi encontró grotesco.

-: Hola, muy buenas tardes – le dijo sonriendo y de una forma casi empalagosa al detective, quien lo miró detenidamente antes de responder y dejarlo con la mano en aire.

-: Buenas.

-: ¿Me llamaste, Madam? ¿Es un nuevo cliente?

-: Oh, no, no Eren, Levi no es un cliente, toma asiento por favor.

El muchacho se sentó al lado del hombre y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Una de las pocas cosas que a Levi lo sacaban de sus casillas es que la gente se le quedara mirando como estúpidos.

-: Bien, Eren, te presento a nuestra nueva adquisición, él es Levi y a partir de un rato, cuando firme el contrato, pasará a formar parte de nuestra familia. Quería que le dieras la bienvenida.

Al muchacho le cambió el semblante por completo, primero miró a Hanji con los ojos bien abiertos y luego miró a Levi de arriba abajo varias veces.

-: ¿Él? – Preguntó desencajado – ¿Es-esta… persona? ¿Un host? ¿En serio, él? ¿Acaso algún excéntrico pidió alguien de su estilo?

-: Eren, por favor, compórtate…

-: Pe-pero, es viejo – susurró por lo bajo poniendo la mano sobre un costado de su boca como si con eso evitara que el otro lo oyera.

-: Oye, mocoso atrevido, te oigo perfectamente.

-: Y es violento – dijo el joven casi escandalizado, Levi tenía ganas de retorcerle el cuello - Y además, ¿no está muy enano?

Levi le lanzó una mirada de muerte y Hanji tuvo que intervenir.

-: Escucha, Eren, no seas descortés, realmente nunca te había visto decir tantas cosas ofensivas a un desconocido. Lo cierto es que la decisión está tomada, Levi tiene sus… atributos, y no tengo porqué explicarte las decisiones que tomo, el será un nuevo host, fin del tema. Bien, Levi, ¿ya leíste todo?

-: No aún.

-: En media hora estará aquí el escribano, todo se firma ante él y se guarda el acta. Te pido te apures, en cuanto a ti Joyita – dijo refiriéndose a Eren – No empieces con el pie izquierdo puesto que he decidido que al ser tú el más popular de la camada serás el tutor de Levi.

-: ¿¡Qué?! – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-: Es lo mejor, tú eres el que puede enseñarle como son las cosas aquí, porque eres el más experimentado y tú, no podrías tener mejor maestro, Eren es la estrella de "Pasillo 50", es el host preferido y más buscado de todos.

-: ¿Éste armastote gigante? – habló Levi desdeñosamente.

-: ¡¿Aaaah?! Hanji, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? – se quejó Eren como toda una diva.

-: Ay, ¿qué sucede? ¿El super bebito no puede defenderse solo y recurre a las polleras de su mamita?

-: ¿Sa-sabes? Eres muy desagradable, Levi, no tienes una actitud digna de un host.

-: ¿Lo dice el que empezó con las descalificaciones infantilmente? Realmente, ¿la gente es tan superficial como para pagar por estar contigo? Sólo eres un cuerpo bonito, pero muy aburrido y predecible, si yo tuviera que elegir, no pagaría ni un dólar por estar contigo… mejor dicho deberían pagarme a mí para hacerte compañía.

-: ¿Pero qué? – Eren se puso de pie con las lágrimas a punto de saltarle. Él era la Joya de "Pasillo 50", hombres y mujeres se peleaban por estar con él, sacaban turnos con semanas de anticipación, y ese "inspector de hongos" lo humillaba de esa manera.

-: Eren – lo llamó Hanji – cálmate, Levi no conoce todavía cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, no dramatices. Y tú Levi, te pido tengas respeto por tus compañeros, Eren es el mejor de todos, y créeme que trabaja arduamente para satisfacer a los exigentes clientes que tenemos, te pido no minimices sus esfuerzos. Eren será mejor que te retires, una vez que Levi firme te llamaré de nuevo para que le hagas el recorrido y le muestres su nueva habitación.

-: Adiós, ojos de rana – le dijo Levi por lo bajo, Eren lo miró con desprecio y Levi arrugó su cara como si estuviera triste – Oh, no sabes cuánto me duele que me mires así, esta noche no podré dormir de la angustia.

El joven se fue azotando la puerta. Hanji miró a Levi y lanzó una sonora carcajada. El hombre la miró curioso, esperaba un reto o algo así.

-: Aaah, en verdad eres especial, Levi, necesitábamos alguien como tú, Eren es el host que mayores ingresos nos genera al día de hoy, es un buen muchacho, pero últimamente se ha vuelto una ampolla en el zapato. Se da aires de importancia y eso ha estado molestando mucho a sus compañeros. Trato siempre de que las relaciones sean cordiales, pero verás, cuando hay dinero de por medio se vuelven verdaderas fieras dispuestas a despedazarse. Eren le ha quitado muchos buenos clientes a varios y eso genera rivalidades, no está nada mal que alguien lo ponga en su sitio de vez en cuando, pero oye, no te excedas. Ahora debo atender algunos asuntos y responder algunos emails, puedes aprovechar para terminar de leer el contrato, el escribano debe estar llegando.

Levi se dedicó a verificar cada una de las pautas, no estaba de acuerdo con algunas exigencias, pero tampoco estaba en posición de modificar eso. Simplemente debería apelar a su buena suerte y tratar de salir de la forma más honorable posible. Bueno, no, eso no iba a pasar, ¿honorable? ¿En ese lugar? No way.

Finalmente llegó el anciano y firmó obedientemente, luego Hanji llamó de nuevo a Eren para que se lo llevara, el joven vino más repuesto y lo guió afuera del despacho.

-: Bienvenido a la familia, Levi, pronto te veré para darte tus primeras instrucciones. Cuida de él, Eren.

-0-

El joven le mostró una habitación hermosa, amplia, con una cama tamaño King size, sábanas egipcias de 700 hilos, cortinas pesadas, un escritorio, una biblioteca con libros variados, la mayoría relacionados al sexo, masajes eróticos y como satisfacer a hombres y mujeres. Un televisor empotrado en la pared, un amplio vestidor y un baño en suite con bañadera estilo jacuzzi, sin dudas el lugar era un lujo.

-: ¿Cómo piensas atraer clientes con tu cara de amargado? Parece como si acabaras de chuparte un limón – le soltó el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y sin nada de tacto. Pero Levi lo ignoró, si algo sacaba de las casillas a Eren era que la gente lo ignorara, eso lo ponía frenético – Un host tamaño compacto… no sé cómo hiciste para pasar los requisitos…

-: ¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo intentando llamar mi atención? – dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro, mientras sacaba su ropa que estaba doblada con la calidad de una tintorería – Porque si ese es el caso, te aviso de antemano que tus esfuerzos son inútiles, primero no me gustan los hombres, segundo, no me gustan los mocosos, tercero, no me gustas tú.

-: ¿Quién rayos querría tu atención?, viejo amargado.

-: Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo, jirafón, y dime que es lo que se supone que me debes enseñar – Levi dejó de doblar la ropa y lo miró aburridamente.

-: Vamos, te mostraré las instalaciones – Eren estaba fastidiado, ahora era el niñero del vejestorio ése, y tendría que enseñarle como ser un buen host. Ni modo, quería terminar lo antes posible.

En este pasillo están todas las habitaciones, somos siete en total contándote a ti.

-: Lo sé, sé sus nombres también, sigamos.

-: Aquí están los saunas, están habilitados todos los días excepto los lunes y martes, desde las cinco de la tarde a las ocho. Las funciones empiezan a las nueve y terminan cerca de las cinco, depende de lo concurrido que esté.

-: ¿Viene mucha gente?

-: Depende, de Miércoles a Jueves se llena la mitad o un poco más, tenemos dieciocho mesas, los turnos por mesa son de dos horas – Bajaron por una coquetas escaleras y cruzaron una puerta – Aquí siempre hay un guardia de seguridad, para evitar que los clientes se cuelen a nuestras habitaciones, en la otra ala están los cubículos privados, son nueve en total. De Viernes a Domingo, esto revienta, muchas veces hay listas de esperas, con lo cual verás un salón, que ya te enseñaré que es la recepción, allí los clientes esperan hasta que se desocupan las mesas.

Llegaron a un salón enorme, parecía como de fiesta, con un escenario imponente y reflectores que lo apunaban, el lugar era altísimo, arriba del escenario tendría mínimo entre diez y doce metros, con una pasarela en las alturas de metal, escondida por las cortinas. Al frente se disponían las mesas con cómodos sillones semicirculares para disfrutar del espectáculo a gusto. Atrás una larguísima barra, con estantes llenos de las bebidas más variadas, Levi pensó que ni en una licorería encontraría tanta variedad. Por un costado del bar, había una puerta que llevaba a una cocina, allí se preparaban tentempiés y algunos aperitivos a pedidos de los clientes.

-: Cada mesa no puede tener más de tres personas, pero por lo general vienen solos. Los clientes usan antifaces, es una de las reglas, aquí la discreción y la privacidad lo son todo.

-: ¿Qué hay allí?- dijo el hombre señalando un sector en donde se veían unas cortinas corridas y más al fondo unos pasadizos.

-: Esos son los lugares para el lap-dance.

-: ¿El qué?

-: Tú sabes, donde le mueves el trasero a los clientes, le bailas sobre la falda, tú decides si te dejas tocar, la mayoría de las veces las propinas son buenas. Lo llevas allí, lo sientas, eliges la música y le haces un show privado, normalmente no son más de diez o quince minutos. ¿Acaso nunca hiciste esto antes? – preguntó asombrado el joven, pero sin dejar su rictus de mal humor.

-: No. ¿No se supone que vas a ser mi maestro?

-: No tienes ninguna habilidad especial, no sabes comportarte, eres maleducado, viejo y bajo… ¿qué rayos te vio Hanji? – Levi se estaba encrespando con las conclusiones del mocoso.

-: Follo excepcionalmente bien, puedo hacer que cualquiera tenga tres orgasmos antes de venirme, ese es mi don – le dijo con su cara de póker, mientras Eren le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa – Bueno, ¿qué sigue?

-: El sector vip, por allá.

Subieron por otra escalera, amplia y lujosa, hecha de mármol blanco con ligeras vetas grises. Llegaron a un salón grande, con pisos de cerámicos esmaltados y paredes empapeladas sobriamente. El mismo daba a tres grandes puertas.

-: Aquí están las habitaciones privadas vip, las piden los clientes de más estatus, ¿quieres echar un vistazo?

-: No, no me interesan – respondió Levi y se giró para volverse.

-: Algún día las vas a tener que conocer.

-: No, no voy a follar con nadie aquí.

-: ¿Eh? Eres un host, Levi, si un cliente te pide debes ir, ¿sino para qué diantres viniste aquí?

El hombre no le respondió, siguió de largo y Eren chirrió los dientes.

-: Bueno, ¿y esa escalera de allá?

-: Son las habitaciones privadas comunes, hay como siete.

-: Este lugar es jodidamente enorme.

-: Lo es. Como sea, a las doce se almuerza, del otro lado del pasillo de nuestras habitaciones hay un ascensor, lo tomas vas a planta baja y a mano derecha está el comedor, a la izquierda el gimnasio. Se sirve hasta la una, si llegas tarde no comes, la cena es a las siete.

-: ¿Siete? Eso es malditamente temprano.

-: Eso es porque a las nueve empiezan los shows, te recomiendo cenar liviano, después del cierre puedes comer algo para llenar el estómago antes de ir a descansar. Luego a las once todos nos levantamos. Seguramente Hanji te pasará el cronograma del estilista, el masajista, la depiladora y la manicura. Después del almuerzo tenemos dos horas de descanso, hasta las cuatro, luego vienen los cursos y ensayos. Tendrás que aprenderte las custro coreografías básicas, luego tenemos una semanal para el especial de los domingos. Hoy vendrá Connie, él se encarga del vestuario y las modificaciones, vaya que tendrá que hacerte varias a ti. En fin ¿Cuál es tu alias?

-: ¿Mi qué?

-: Tú alias, aquí ninguno de nosotros usamos nuestros nombres reales, por lo que elegimos un alias para ser reconocidos. Jean es Mister Bunny, Auruo es Mister Black, Mike es Mister Blondie, Marco es Mister Smile, Farlan es Mister Sunnie y yo soy Mister Foxie.

Levi comenzó a reírse de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello.

-: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-: Nada, nada, no tengo un alias, deberé buscar uno.

-: Durante los shows y en el salón grande todos nos llamamos por los alias, trata de aprendértelos.

-: Si, si…

-: Bien, en media hora tengo turno con el estilista, deberías ir a tu cuarto o adonde se te antoje, ya sabes, a las doce en el comedor.

Levi movió un poco la cabeza como saludo y lanzó un "tch", cuando estuvo solo. Ahora si que se había metido en un buen y jodido lío. Nunca se imaginó que la vida de un host era tan exigente, más bien creía que era una cuestión de abrir las piernas a viejos pervertidos y ya, pero por lo visto tenían una organización bastante exigente. Caminó mirando todo un poco, verificando las salidas, algunos recovecos, como un perro que olfatea un nuevo lugar. Luego se volvió a su habitación. Estuvo revisando algunos libros un buen rato hasta que sintió un chirrido, que sonaba a algo así como un teléfono, se dio cuenta que cerca de la puerta había una especie de teléfono empotrado en la pared, se acercó y cogió el auricular.

-: ¿Hola?

-: ¿Levi? Soy Hanji, ven a mi despacho un momento.

La mujer no espero respuesta y colgó. La primera orden que recibía en ese burdel. Se dirigió al despacho y golpeó antes de ingresar.

-: Me llamaste.

-: Si, Levi, Eren me recordó que no elegimos tu alias aún, por lo que creo que deberíamos hacerlo de inmediato, como podrás ver todos empiezan con "Mister". ¿Has pensado en alguno que te guste?

-: No realmente, no se me ocurre nada.

-: Bien, veamos, eres arisco y desconfiado, tal como un gato callejero, mmm, creo que sería genial, sí – dijo con los ojos brillando y Levi se asustó un poco, esa mujer a veces daba miedo cuando se emocionaba con algo - ¡Listo! – semi gritó de repente – No se diga más, tú serás: Mister Kitten.

By Luna de Acero… ronroneando a mil…

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-: Esa mierda se me mete en el centro del culo.

-: Pues sí, así se supone que vaya.

-: Ni de coña me lo pongo.

-: ¿Qué pasa? ¿El leñador de bonsáis ya se está quejando?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose. Guaaaauuu, ya tengo un par de seguidores, muchas gracias por su tiempo! Espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega, me vendrían bien un par de reviews, quiero conocer si vamos bien, si hay que torcer el rumbo, si quieren más salseo... ¿alguien dijo lemon? Jajaja, si me lo piden amablemente tal vez ponga, por lo pronto se viene un tercer capítulo recargado, y la cosa empieza a calentarse. ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, yo hago lo que se me canta con ellos en el fic, porque este hombre no nos da el gusto de hacer su serie con algo de Yaoi, ¿es mucho pedir?

 **Advertencias:** Relato yaoi, nada un poco de acercamientos peligrosos, en el otro veremos...

Agradecimiento especial, como siempre a mi bella amiga **Odaxochilt96** , gracias hermosa, que haría sin tus inspiradoras charlas y reviews? te adoro!

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Quien dijo que era fácil?**

 ** _"Una sonrisa es el mejor maquillaje que una mujer puede llevar"_**

 ** _Marilyn Monroe_**

A Levi le daba lo mismo que le dijeran Mister Rana o Mister Kitten, el nombre era lo de menos, así que no refutó la idea.

Hanji en persona lo llevó junto a Connie, el vestuarista, los otros 6 tenían sus trajes para las presentaciones diarias y las especiales, y debían confeccionarle uno que fuera a su medida.

-: Connie, te presento a Mister Kitten, nuestro nuevo host.

-: Kitten, él es Connie.

-: Ey… - el pelinegro cada vez saludaba de manera más ruda.

-: Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Sin dudas eres… diferente del resto, veamos, vamos a tener que ponerte bien adorable – Levi tenía tatuado en su frente "Mátenme" – Ven, querido, voy a tener que tomarte las medidas, eres similar a mí, pero más corpulento, a ver…

Connie sacó su cinta métrica y le midió absolutamente todo, hasta las axilas, anotaba los datos en una hoja con pulcra caligrafía. Le pidió talle de calzado también.

-: Bueno, ¿y? – le preguntó Hanji mientras el modisto anotaba y luego hacia unos bosquejos.

-: Estoy trabajando en su traje regular, creo que unos guantes abultados, que simulen las almohadillas de un gato, unas orejas peludas, no puede faltar la cola por supuesto… mmm… en… ¿negro tal vez?, las almohadillas rosas. Por su altura podríamos hacerlo estilo chibi.

-: ¿Estilo qué? – consultó Levi.

-: Chibi se les dice a las versiones pequeñas de los trajes, es decir, como una especie de cachorro o algo por el estilo.

-: Tengo 35 años – aclaró el hombre – Bueno 34, casi 35. No me parce que me quieran hacer ver como un niño, de verdad lo encuentro detestable.

-: Bueno, querido, eso lo deciden los clientes, nosotros solo presentamos el producto – le contestó Connie sin prestarle mayor atención a sus palabras.

-: Levi, esta semana te dedicarás exclusivamente a aprender las formas y maneras en las que un host atiende a un cliente, vas a tener que esmerarte, ya que veo que no eres de los que sonríe a menudo, pero te recuerdo que tenemos un contrato y vas a tener que respetarlo. Te dejaré asistir a los shows pero sólo para ayudar a nuestra barwoman Nanaba, y de paso aprendes como preparar algunos tragos, no estarás en pista, eso será para la segunda semana y lo haremos en forma paulatina para que te vayas adaptando. Toma – dijo alcanzándole su tarjeta de negocios – Agenda mi celular, cualquier necesidad que tengas, házmelo saber, no hagas renegar mucho a Eren, hazle caso a Connie, aquí te dejo tu itinerario de esta semana ¿ok? Lo más importante es el cliente, no lo olvides – dejó un beso en su frente y se fue.

Levi miró la hoja, realmente debía agradecer si encontraba algún recoveco para ir a hacer sus necesidades, era un programa bastante apretado. Según la hoja, en media hora le tocaba ir con el estilista.

-: ¿Me necesitas para algo más?

-: No, querido, mañana vendré para hacer las primeras pruebas, nos llevará varios días ajustar los trajes y hacerte los nuevos accesorios. Oye, relájate, diviértete, es la manera de llevar esto.

-: Como sea…

El detective se dirigió a las habitaciones, el estilista estaría en uno de ellos según el cronograma.

-: Hi, hermoso – dijo una especie de travesti enorme de cara cuadrada, pelo semi largo gracias a unas extensiones y ojos pintados.

-: Hola, soy Le… quiero decir Mister Kitten.

-: ¡Kyyyaaaaa! – gritó el travesti con alegría - ¡Pero qué adorable! Ven gatito, siéntate. Por cierto mi nombre es Shosho, pero puedes llamarme Sho – luego le guiñó un ojo.

El hombre realmente esperaba que esa silla giratoria frente al espejo tuviera un botón de "eyectar". Se sentó, sacó su celular y buscó en su directorio: "Cejotas", y le mandó un colorido mensaje:

"Querido hijo de puta: esto es el infierno, te odio a ti, a la estación entera y al maldito bono tentador. Con cariño, Mister Kitten"

-: Veamos, belleza, ¿qué haremos contigo? – Dijo el travesti metiendo los dedos en su pelo y examinándolo – Oh, hace tanto que no toco pelo virgen – Se acercó para olisquear con ganas y Levi sólo frunció el ceño – Lo tienes bastante cuidado, eso es bueno, pero le falta brillo, algo de volumen y un toque más fresco, parece la cabeza de un militar. A ver… creo que unos reflejos naranjas te quedarían mortales, aunque tendría que decirle a Connie para que convine con el vestuario.

-: Oi, grandote, ni se te ocurra ponerme ningún color de ningún tipo, ¿oíste? Deja el color como está.

-: Oh, que aburrido, gatito, pero está bien, ¿sabes? Tenemos tinturas temporales, esas se van a los tres lavados.

-: Tal vez más adelante, hoy no.

-: Lo que digas, bien, vamos a empezar con un baño de crema y reestructuración de puntas, luego seguiremos con un tonificador del volumen y el brillo y terminaremos con un lindo corte.

-: ¿Qué tipo de corte?

-: Bueno, así como está es muy apelmazado, te sugiero que rapemos un poco tu nuca, pero con el nivelador número tres, el uno se usa para dejarte calvo, con el tres te dejará despejada esta zona – dijo tocando el sector arriba de su nuca – entrecortaré un poco aquí para darle movimiento a tu cabellera y finalmente arreglaremos ese flequillo un poco, ¿qué dices?

-: No está mal, si es solo eso creo que puedo tolerarlo.

-: ¡Perfecto! Es hora de comenzar tu transformación.

Sonó su celular con la contestación de "Cejotas":

"Así que Mister Kitten? Creo que te va como anillo al dedo ja ja ja, ¿tan malo es?"

Respuesta:

"Muérete Er, cinco veces seguidas de ser posible"

-: ¿Eres estilista sólo de este club?

-: No, belleza, también atiendo el "Siglo XIX" y "Madame Buterfly", además tengo mi propia lista de clientes exclusivos.

-: Ah, ¿y qué tal los otros lugares?

-: Hay de todo en la viña del señor, Madame Buterfly es muy popular, sus precios son accesibles a todos los gustos, así que el número de host es grande, aunque sólo atiendo a cinco de los más requeridos, en el otro serán unos catorce y atiendo la mitad. Gracias al cielo tengo mucho, mucho trabajo. Aquí entre nos, prefiero este club, ya que puedo trabajar tranquilo y sin presiones. Realmente admiro a los muchachos y muchachas que se dedican a esto, yo no podría, no, no.

-: ¿Y por qué no?

-: Oh, es muy peligroso, pero no te alarmes, este lugar es el más seguro de todos. Créeme no es nada lindo ver a los host lastimados, sobre todos los jóvenes inexpertos, algunos deben pagar derecho de piso para poder hacerse su lugar, les dan los peores clientes. Aquí es diferente, Hanji hace una rigurosa selección de la clientela, bueno, el producto lo vale – Levi estaba harto de que todos los llamaran "productos", como si fueran cosas a la venta… bueno, muy lejos de la realidad no estaban - ¿Estás nervioso, belleza?

-: No, no realmente.

-: ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo como esto?

-: No. La… necesidad… bueno, Hanji fue buena y me dio esta oportunidad.

-: Debes estar muy, muy agradecido, ingresar aquí no es cosa fácil, en lo que va del año Hanji ya rechazó más de 50 postulantes, y ¡Oh, mi Dios!, todos eran unos más lindos que otros. Muévete para allá, Kity, voy a lavar tu cabeza.

-: Kitten.

-: Eso, eso. Muy bien. Como te decía, haz tenido una suerte que muchos envidiarían.

-: Supongo… - Levi estaba con su modo detective activado, podía parecer una charla banal, pero estaba analizando los datos y consiguiendo información valiosa. Consultó sobre los otros lugares, los rumores de acosadores, y otros datos de interés para la investigación. Sho estaba en su salsa, realmente creía que Levi era un gran conversador.

Una vez terminado el corte le preguntó qué le parecía. El pelinegro se miró al espejo, tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho ese nuevo estilo, si sacudía un poco su cabeza su cabello se movía con gracia, estaba brillante como nunca antes lo había tenido, y brillante en la jerga de Levi significaba "excelente", así que si bien su semblante no cambió, sus ojos relucieron a gusto.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

-: No está mal, gracias, creo que conservaré este estilo, me va bien.

-: Misión cumplida, y antes de tiempo, ha sido un gusto Kitten, nos vemos la semana que viene, le mandaré a Hanji los shampoos y las cremas de peinado para mantenerlo. Éxitos en tu nuevo camino.

-: Nos vemos, Sho.

Levi se fue a su habitación a tomar una ducha para quitarse el resto de pelos que se le habían pegado en el cuello. Encontró una gran cantidad de ropa de su medida sobre la cama, toda de marca y nueva. No le gustó que los colores fueran tan chillones y llamativos, pero supuso que no podía renegar de ello. Eligió un pantalón estilo chupín azul Francia y una remera gris con unas inscripciones en dorado, de todo lo que había era lo menos revelador. Luego eligió de entre las cinco cajas de zapatos que le dejaron, unas botinetas negras, sobrias y simples. Cuando salió del baño, a los diez minutos, revisó el itinerario, ahora le tocaban clases de maquillaje. What the fuck? ¿Había leído bien? ¿Clases de maquillaje? Decía que iba a ser en su habitación. De manera que aprovechó para colocar la ropa nueva en el vestidor y luego se tiró en la cama a esperar.

A la media hora le tocaron la puerta, para entonces ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Abrió y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho de poco más de 1,75 mts, ojos color miel, cabello rubio ceniza y una cálida sonrisa.

-: Hola, buenas tardes, Levi, soy Farlan, o mejor conocido como Mister Sunnie, voy a ser tu profesor de maquillaje – el joven traía un gran maletín plateado con él.

-: Hola Farlan, pasa. ¿Qué es eso del maquillaje?

-: Bueno, voy a enseñarte sobre el cuidado de la piel, y como mejorar los puntos fuertes de tu rostro. Nuestra cara es nuestra carta de presentación – decía mientras se ubicaba en una mesa del costado y abría su maletín – Éste será tu set de maquillaje, al menos el básico – dijo sacando un necessaire de adentro lleno de productos de una conocida marca – Luego te irán llegando más, pero para empezar es suficiente. Primero necesito que laves bien tu rostro con el jabón de PH neutro de tu baño, es el que está en la primer gaveta del vanitory (mueblecito bajo la bacha del baño).

Levi obedeció y volvió.

-: Muy bien toma asiento, ahora saca la vincha de toalla del bolsito que te dí. La colocas de esta manera para despejar tu cara. ¡Vaya! – Dijo con asombro – Realmente tienes una piel de porcelana, Levi. Coloca el espejo de mesa que te pasé – Levi siguió las instrucciones, Farlan le caía bien, tenía una voz melodiosa y además era muy gentil y atento, desde que había entrado no lo había descalificado como el resto de los que había conocido. Probablemente tenía que ver con la educación de un verdadero host, pensó – Bien, observa detalladamente tu rostro, verás que a pesar de tu linda piel, tienes algunos poros dilatados en la frente y la punta de la nariz, tu nariz es bastante linda. Bueno, además tienes unas sombras debajo de los ojos, ojeras, eso principalmente es lo que tenemos que mejorar. No tienes experiencia en esto, ¿cierto? – le dijo sonriéndole.

-: Pues no, nunca le presté atención a estas cosas, me parecen muy… femeninas.

-: Bueno, mantener el rostro en condiciones es como limpiar tu cuarto y mantenerlo en orden – la analogía le encantó a Levi, todo lo que implicara limpiar era de su agrado.

Farlan le enseñó todos los pasos para exfoliar y limpiar su rostro adecuadamente. Luego le mostró cada uno de los productos y le explicó la importancia de cada uno.

-: Sé que es mucha información de un solo tirón, de manera que me tomé el atrevimiento de escribirte los pasos uno por uno y la importancia de cada uno de los elementos, toma.

-: Oye, gracias, Farlan, será de mucha utilidad, hasta que me acostumbre a esto.

-: Recuerda, la limpieza profunda solo dos veces por semana o se resentirá tu piel, la limpieza leve debes hacerla todos los días antes de irte a dormir, no te acuestes con maquillaje es muy malo para el rostro. Ahora pasaremos a la fase de preparar la base.

Lejos de lo que pensaba Levi se divirtió bastante y se sorprendió mucho con el resultado final. A decir verdad habían utilizado más de ocho tipos de cosas entre cremas, polvos y delineadores. Levi parecía mucho más joven y sus facciones más delicadas.

-: Tienes unos hermosos ojos afilados, fíjate como resaltan ahora con el delineador, creo que es uno de tus puntos fuertes. Si miras intensamente a los clientes caerán a tus pies. Bien, creo que ya debemos guardar todo, pronto servirán el almuerzo. Estoy en la puerta cuatro, cuando necesites un consejo o simplemente hablar, cuenta conmigo Kitten – Farlan le alcanzó su mano y el más bajo se la estrechó.

-: Lo tendré en cuenta.

-: Bueno, te veo en el comedor, ¿sabes cómo llegar, no?

Levi asintió y Farlan se retiró.

-0-

-: ¿Qué mierda es esto? – habló Levi mientras miraba su plato, todos los host lo miraron.

-: Es una ensalada de verduras multicolor, y un bife magro de pechuga de pollo – le dijo Auruo.

-: Esto es comida de vacas – se quejó el pelinegro y de inmediato Farlan dijo:

-: Muuuuuu… Muuuuuu

Todos rompieron en carcajadas, pero al hombre no le causó mucha gracia.

-: Todos llevamos una estricta dieta aquí – aclaró Mike tratando de apaciguar los ánimos – Un nutricionista se encarga de visitarnos mensualmente para controlar nuestro peso. Aunque parezca comida de animales, es bueno para el cuerpo.

-: Esto está jodidamente soso – Añadió Levi dando el primer mordisco al bife.

-: ¡Oh, ten cuidado con lo que dices o la chica patata se enojará! – Habló Jean mirando hacia la cocina.

-: ¿Chica patata?

-: Sí, Sasha, nuestra cocinera, es muy sensible respecto a las críticas – le explicó el chico.

-: Y cuando se enoja es de temer, empieza a preparar esos platos que odiamos tanto, así que por el bien del grupo no te quejes en el comedor, después te diré como conseguir otros alimentos – Le susurró Farlan que estaba sentado a su derecha mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-: ¿Y la princesa dónde está? – preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Jean lanzó una sonora carcajada y contagió al resto.

-: ¿Te refieres a Foxie? – Consultó Farlan divertido – Bueno, él es… especial, no come con nosotros, ahora come en su cuarto.

-: Esa rata malagradecida – continuó Jean – Cuando llegó aquí era menos que un pollo mojado y ahora lo ves pavoneando sus plumas como si fuera un pavo real.

-: Más pavo que real, creo yo – añadió Levi y todos se rieron estruendosamente, él no lo sabía pero se estaba ganando varios puntos con sus comentarios.

-: Vamos, chicos, no sean malos, después de todo por culpa de sus chistes es que Eren ya no come aquí – la suave voz de Marco se coló en la conversación.

-: ¿Lo estás defendiendo?- le gruñó Jean que estaba sentado a su lado.

-: Tranquilo, Bunny, yo sólo quiero que todos nos llevemos bien, sabes que Eren no es un mal muchacho, es sólo que se siente atacado.

-: Pues para mí esa actitud de Diva lo condena – insistió Levi.

-: Ey, Kitten, me caes muy bien, te lo digo desde ahora – agregó Jean, uno de los más parlanchines.

Le sirvieron un vaso con una bebida naranja algo amarga, era un suplemente vitamínico, y para acompañar la cena un vaso de leche fresca. Levi se sentía como si estuviera en el jardín de infantes.

-: Disfruta tu semana de reláx, Kitten, después aprenderás lo agotador que es ser host – le sugirió Auruo con amabilidad.

Le gustó el grupo, todos parecían buena onda, pero conociendo de antemano un poco sobre sus vidas y perfiles, sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien, se dijo, luego vería como avanzaban las cosas.

-0-

Esa noche no le pidieron ir al salón grande, Levi aprovechó para descansar un poco, tenía el cerebro en cortocircuito. Esta misión le exigía romper con muchas reglas protocolares de su vida, con traspasar límites que no le gustaba, con tener contacto con desconocidos (lo que más le perturbaba), con meterse en un mundo nuevo lleno de reglas que le costaba demasiado entender. Por lejos el desafío más grande que le había tocado enfrentar, pero antes que nada él era un completo profesional y debería apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograr insertarse satisfactoriamente.

Se fue al balcón de su habitación a fumar un poco, a decir verdad se había quedado con algo de hambre, pero sus compañeros le impidieron que pidiera una repetición, le dijeron que no podía permitirse ponerse gordo, como si eso fuera posible, Levi tenía un metabolismo rápido, nunca tuvo necesidad de hacer dietas, y tampoco se consideraba un glotón, pero lo cierto es que estos jóvenes vivían con lo mínimo. Sabía que estaba prohibido fumar, pero al caño con esa regla, se daría el gusto con al menos dos o tres. Aprovechó para llamar a Erwin y contarle algunas novedades y pistas que había logrado conseguir mediante las charlas que había tenido, de paso se desahogaba un poco mientras le decía lo lindo y bonito que era vivir allí, sarcásticamente hablando, claro.

Luego descubrió una amplia gama de CD´s con películas condicionadas y algunas educativas que explicaban muy detalladamente como dar y recibir placer. Miró un poco más de una hora y luego se aburrió. Tomó un par de libros del famoso Marqués de Sade y con eso se entretuvo hasta que se durmió completamente.

Al despertar se asustó cuando vio la pintura corrida del corrector. Se había olvidado de la limpieza de cutis del día anterior. Eran las 9 y hasta las 10 no vendría Connie para probar el vestuario, de manera que se dedicó a preparar su rostro con las instrucciones de Farlan, todavía no le salían bien los delineados y renegó varias veces hasta que pudo verse más o menos decente y no como un mapache rabioso.

Se encontró con el modisto y se le frunció todo cuando vio el vestuario. Se parecía más a un concurso de cosplay que a ropa decente, pero bueno, decente no era una palabra que encajara con ese lugar.

-: Bien, empecemos con tu traje de personaje, es decir el del Mister Kitten, será el que más usarás.

Lo primero fue una vincha con un par de orejas peludas y puntiagudas muy bien logradas, se lo colocó y Connie lo miró atentamente.

-: Mmm, están muy separadas, voy a juntarlas un poco – luego le sacó el accesorio y se lo enseñó – A este para fijarlo vas a tener que usar trabas invisibles, ya te la daré, fíjate que las orejas tiene un armazón de alambre por dentro, de manera que puedes girarlas así, puedes poner una arriba y otra abajo, la cola igual – estaba sujeta a una especie de cinto de cuero negro – así puedes darle un aspecto más adorable. Bien, vamos con los guantes – unos elegantes que llegaban un poco más arriba del codo de sedoso satín negro, con algunas uñas de plástico a modo de garras y un relleno color rosa suave en las palmas, como las almohadillas de los gatos de verdad, eran incómodos.

-: Oi, ¿cómo mierda voy a agarrar cosas con esto? – dijo Levi mientras intentaba tomar un saco y se le deslizaba de las manos.

-: Pues vas a tener que practicar, así de sencillo… - viendo la poca habilidad del pelinegro, Connie lo miró preocupado – mucho, mucho.

-: Si quiero cagar o mear, ¿cómo haré con esta mierda?

-: Ya encontrarás una manera – dijo Connie sin darle importancia y se los quitó, sin ayuda era difícil hacerlo solo.

-: Vamos al cuerpo.

El modisto sacó un ridículo saco azul obscuro de algo como lanilla, con pechera blanca como si llevara una levita en el cuello, muy al estilo de los trajes del renacentismo, el corte atrás era como de grillo (dividido), pero lo peor fue cuando le alcanzó la parte de abajo, era una especie de short de la misma tela del saco, algo infantil y la parte de atrás exageradamente abultada.

-: Tiene un armazón por dentro, pruébatelo.

Levi se sacó su pantalón y se puso el ridículo short.

-: Me queda algo holgado – le dijo a Connie que revisó, lo midió de nuevo y realizó las anotaciones del caso.

La frutilla del postre fueron unas botitas como garras, pomposas, peludas y negras, que le hacían ver sus pies jodidamente grandes. Connie hizo que se pusiera el resto de los accesorios y que se mirara en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Levi se quedó frío. ¡Era un monstruo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía calentarse con esa mierda?

-: ¿Qué tal, querido? ¿Te gusta? Falta el cascabel, pero no hice tiempo de hacer el pedido, tal vez lo tenga mañana o pasado. Luego te pasaré moños, otro traje igual en color frambuesa y no estaría mal un par de pelucas, le diré a Farlan que te enseñe como caracterizar tus rasgos como un felino con maquillaje, él es el experto en eso.

-: A-así… ¿así tengo que atender a la gente?

-: Pos claro, eres Mister Kitten, ¿qué esperabas?

-: ¿Y por qué el short?

-: Bueno, sólo mírate tesoro, tienes unas piernas torneadas, blancas y musculosas, sería un sacrilegio no dejar que disfrutaran de esa vista, atraerás muchísimos clientes. Pero, Levi, debes sentirte un gato, un personaje no sirve de nada si solo se basa en el vestuario, tiene que salir de adentro tuyo. Sé que lo lograrás. Bueno, sácate eso, hay que probar tres trajes más.

Levi salió agotado, más mentalmente que físicamente, debía prepararse mucho para poder afrontar todo lo que se le venía encima. Básicamente se trataba de andar disfrazado por ahí para deleite de pervertidos, no le hacía mucha gracia la idea.

-0-

Después del almuerzo de pajaritos, como lo llamaba el pelinegro, todos fueron a uno de los salones de ensayo. Finalmente Eren se apareció, con su cara de arrogante como siempre y ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a los demás.

-: Bueno, no es muy práctico, pero queda vistoso – le decía Farlan al más bajo.

-: Esa mierda se me mete en el centro del culo.

-: Pues sí, así se supone que vaya.

-: Ni de coña me lo pongo.

-: ¿Qué pasa? ¿El leñador de bonsáis ya se está quejando? – Acotó Eren cruzándose de brazos y todos se quedaron callados.

-: Oh, parece que puede hablar después de todo – comentó Jean y algunos se rieron.

-: Levi, acompáñame, hoy te enseñaré lap-dance.

-: Ya vino la reina madre a hacer acto de presencia, si se muriera en su habitación nadie se enteraría – continuó ácidamente Jean.

-: ¿Qué pasa Bunny? ¿Aún estás molesto porque tu querido doctor dejó de frecuentarte para solicitar mis servicios?

-: Pasa que las habilidades de "zorra" se te dan mejor a ti, Foxie – contestó el teñido.

-: A veces me pregunto por qué Hanji no te puso Mister Horse (caballo) en vez de Bunny, va mejor con tu cara horrible.

-: Por la misma razón que no te puso Mister Easy (fácil) a ti en vez de Foxie.

-: Ya supéralo, equino molesto. Marco, haz algo para calmar a tu novio, se lo ve bastante frustrado.

-: ¡Repite eso cobarde de mierda! – atacó Jean mientras se le iba encima, pero Levi lo detuvo.

-: Oi, Jean, tranquilízate, sólo te está provocando y tú accedes a sus caprichos. Contrólate.

-: Jean, por favor – dijo Marco acercándose – Si vuelves a hacerlo, Hanji te suspenderá, anda vamos, tenemos que ensayar, no le hagas caso – luego se lo llevó a rastras con el resto que miraban a Eren con molestia.

-: Bueno, si ya terminaste con tus niñerías, vamos a que me enseñes lo que sea que toque – dijo Levi mientras lo miraba sin expresión.

Eren se giró y comenzó a caminar alterado, mientras el pelinegro lo seguía.

-0-

Apenas estuvieron en uno de los cubículos de baile privado, Eren se puso en posición de maestro.

-: Lo más importante es ganarte al cliente con tu amabilidad, es cierto que hay algunos a los que les van los tratos rudos, pero la mayoría viene buscando lo que no tienen en sus casas, atención, que alguien se interese en ellos. Cuando entres a la cabina con ellos, cierras esta cortina. El lap-dance es un tipo de seducción, los clientes no pueden tocarte, así pongas tu trasero a centímetros de su rostro. Bueno, si quieres puedes aceptar una propina extra por dejar que te rocen un poco, pero nada más, no se trata de un streaptease propiamente dicho, porque no vas a quedar desnudo ni mucho menos, pero debes tener la habilidad para lograr que el cliente no saque los ojos de encima de ti por diez o quince minutos, créeme eso es muchísimo tiempo. Acércate, te enseñaré sobre las consolas – Levi se paró a su lado para mirar el aparato – Están programadas para que la música dure ese tiempo. Con este botón ingresas al menú, las luces se prenderán automáticamente, no debes manejar nada más. Entras aquí y seleccionas de las carpetas disponibles el tipo de música. Es preferible que le preguntes a tu cliente si quiere algo en particular, o si ya tienes el instinto desarrollado, le pones lo que creas conveniente. Siéntate en el sillón, Levi. Primero te mostraré uno, y luego veremos que tal te va con los movimientos.

El más bajo se sentó en un sillón bajo y confortable de color bordó, que iba a juego con la decoración. Eren estaba tocando la consola sin haberle consultado nada. Comenzó a sonar un poco de rock suave pero rítmico, automáticamente se apagaron varios spot de luces que tenía el cuarto, dejándolo en semi penumbras, mientras desde el flanco derecho empezaban a girar unas luces dándole un ambiente más íntimo al lugar.

-: Presta atención, no volveré a bailar así para ti – Dijo el joven con mirada altiva, Levi lo miró aburrido y Eren sintió que le hervía la sangre, le daría el baile más malditamente sensual de su puta vida y lo dejaría jadeando por más – Cuando estés con un cliente – dijo hablándole con la voz enronquecida y caminando sensualmente hasta el otro – Haz de cuenta que estás solo, bailas para ti mismo – Empezó a contonearse con maestría, con movimientos calculados, Levi no sentía nada especial, nunca le gustaron los hombres, menos después de la experiencia con Erwin que no fue nada memorable. Pero no fueron los movimientos del joven los que captaron su atención, aunque había que admitir que el muy maldito bailaba condenadamente bien. Fueron sus ojos, eran como dardos ardientes que se clavaban en su cuerpo, mirándolo con deseo. Por supuesto el más bajo no cambió su expresión en lo más mínimo, pero empezaba a sentir que algo se revolvía dentro.

Eren empezó a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, como si realmente lo disfrutara, Levi se removió en su asiento algo incómodo, nunca había ido a un burdel en su vida, y tampoco era amante de las películas porno, aunque tuviera un par en su haber, pero tener una persona bailando de esa manera, mirándolo como si fuera a devorarlo en cualquier minuto… era algo… perturbador…

El joven se acercó lentamente mientras abría la boca de carnosos labios y se relamía con hambre, con una mano en su vientre, empujó un poco su remera hacia arriba dejando ver un precioso abdomen plano con otro piercing en el ombligo en forma de cruz, no tenía abdominales de acero como él, pero estaba bastante marcado, ver la piel de su estómago retorciéndose al compás de la música era bastante… interesante.

Eren apoyó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Levi sobre el respaldar del sillón, en esa posición las caderas del joven quedaban a escasos centímetros de la cara de Levi, que seguía mirándolo como si nada sucediera, pero estaba bastante nervioso. Se agachó provocativamente y exhaló sobre el oído del mayor, como un gemido sin voz, el aliento caliente golpeó en la sensible piel del ojiazul y lo estremeció un poco. Ahora sí estaba algo confundido, es decir, era un macho, con un falo entre las piernas como él, ¿entonces, porqué se sentía tan… bien? Eren respiró sobre su cuello logrando que sus terminales nerviosas se erizaran y el más bajo no pudo evitar correr un poco la cabeza alejándose. El joven se sonrió triunfal. Se incorporó para contonearse mientras respiraba algo agitado, con sus pulgares levantó muy lentamente su remera y la llevó a su boca donde la sostuvo mordiéndola con ganas, sus largos dedos empezaron a deslizarse por su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Levi pensó que si eren estuviera cogiendo, esa sería la cara que usaría sin dudas y eso hizo reaccionar a su entrepierna de inmediato.

¡¿Qué?!, el mayor no lo podía creer, se estaba excitando con un maldito host, eso debía ser una pesadilla, por favor que alguien viniera y lo pateara bien fuerte. Su corazón se aceleró un poco y trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, ¡ah, sí! Pelos, pelos mojados de la rejilla de la ducha, waaaa, eso era excesivo, pero al menos logró enfriar su cabeza un poco. No iba a sucumbir a un maldito consentido que se creía la gran cosa porque sabía menear su… muy bien formado trasero que ahora se refregaba entre sus muslos… ¿en qué momento?

Eren se sostenía de los apoya brazos del sillón mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y raspaba sensualmente sus nalgas en los abductores de los muslos de Levi, su redondeada anatomía se adivinaba perfecto en esa especie de pantalón de fino cuero que parecía abrazar sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su espalda se arqueaba, mientras giraba su rostro y jadeaba eróticamente. Levi se quedó en blanco literalmente, tal vez había subestimado al mocoso, sin dudas sabía hacer su trabajo impecablemente. Teniéndolo así de espaldas, el pelinegro levantó involuntariamente la mano derecha, pero de inmediato la bajó, antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quería tocarlo? ¡Claro que no!

Se puso de pie de nuevo y se sacó del todo la remera, el ojiazul vio una coqueta argolla en uno de sus pezones y un tatuaje de unas mariposas por un costado de su pecho que se perdían en sus costillas. Por lo visto al mocoso le gustaba un poco el dolor.

Eren tomó una botella de agua que Levi no tenía idea de donde había sacado y sin dejar de moverse, la destapó con lentitud, lamió el pico de la misma, introduciendo su lengua en la abertura, y el pelinegro no supo por qué, pero sintió una imperiosa sed que le prendía fuego la garganta. A estas alturas conservar la cara de póker era digno de un profesional consagrado para el oscar. Que DiCaprio le diera a él su maldita estatuilla. Tragó en seco y el joven bebió un largo trago para luego dejar que el líquido se escurriera por las comisuras de sus labios y se deslizara por su dorada piel. Luego levantó la botella t se roció en la frente, mientras mantenía su boca abierta y jadeante.

El hombre sintió como si un reguero de pólvora le hubiera encendido la piel, explotando entre sus piernas. ¡Eso no era posible! Arañas, miles de arañas caminándole encima, esos pensamientos masoquistas lo estaba volviendo loco, pero de alguna manera tenía que distraerse. Eren sacudió la cabeza y algunas gotas cayeron sobre el rostro del ojizaul, las que se deslizaron hasta sus labios las recogió rápidamente con la lengua, y se imaginó bebiendo cada una de esas sabrosas gotas que se deslizaban inmoralmente por esa piel excitante. ¡No, eso estaba mal!

El joven lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño y arrugando su cara como si fuera a suplicar por algo a la vez que se colocaba a cuatro patas en el suelo y se acercaba al hombre como un animalito. Llegó hasta posicionarse entre las piernas del más bajo, y colocando una mano un poco más arriba de la rodilla del hombre, lamió su antebrazo como si se tratara de una dulce paleta, haciendo obscenos sonidos. Levi sintió que se le crispaban los pocos pelos que le quedaban en la nuca y su espalda se erizaba, eso era… demasiado… empezaba a entender por qué los clientes pagaban dinero por un show de esos. Quería tocarlo… es lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, quería agarrarlo de los cabellos, girarlo y someterlo de manera violenta. Volvió a tragar en seco, mientras apelaba a todo su autocontrol para que su incipiente erección no se notara del todo. Levi estaba tenso, tratando de dominar las propias reacciones de su cuerpo, parecía como si fuera su propio enemigo, su cuerpo no podía rebelarse contra él, ¡no podía!

El joven lentamente se puso de pie sin sacarle sus enormes ojos de encima y se alejó un poco, mientras seguía el ritmo de la música con sus caderas, incrustó sus largos dedos en su cabellos, magreándolo un poco y volviendo a relamerse, y luego bajó sus manos para desprender el primer botón de su pantalón, se veía el inicio de un bóxer blanco y apretado, mientras se acariciaba provocadoramente jugando con los piercings de su cuerpo, cuando… la música se detuvo, las luces se prendieron y finalmente Eren volvió a vestirse.

Levi necesitaba irse, ir a su habitación y desfogarse al menos una vez. Estaba en el límite de su control y de ninguna manera admitiría, menos que menos frente al mocoso, que su baile lo había dejado excitado, ¡hell, no!

Levi cruzó las piernas como si nada, aunque casi se estrangula así mismo porque le dolía un poco la entrepierna y lo miró de nuevo aburrido.

-: ¿Eso es todo?

-: No te hagas, lo disfrutaste de principio a fin – le habló arrogantemente el muchacho.

-: ¿No me dijiste que me fijara cuidadosamente para que aprendiera como era? Pues eso fue lo que hice, no es como si lo disfrutara. Un hombre bailándole a otro, asqueroso.

-: ¿No eres gay? – preguntó Eren extrañado.

-: ¿Qué? Claro que no.

-: Oh, realmente lo pareces – Levi lo miró algo molesto enarcando una ceja.

-: ¿Qué mierda es eso de que lo parezco?

-: Bueno, bastante detallista, obsesivo con la pulcritud, facciones delicadas… estaba bastante seguro.

-: Mira, cuarto piso, no sé qué cosas te estarás imaginando, pero no des por sentado cosas que sólo están en tu imaginación… - luego se sonrió maliciosamente - ¿O será que me deseas por eso lo asumiste?

-: ¿Cuarto piso? Escúchame, Elena, yo tengo a quien se me da la jodida gana, ¿sabes? Tengo filas de personas de verdad importantes peleándose por pasar un rato conmigo, ¿crees realmente que me importa la atención de una mierdecilla como tú? Y ahora mueve tu huesudo trasero porque ahora te toca a ti practicar.

-: ¿Elena?- repitió Levi, mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta la consola. Eren lo miró fríamente.

-: Si, Elena… no…

Levi se giró y le dedicó feroz mirada, el joven se sintió intimidado.

-: No se te ocurra mirar a uno de nuestros clientes de esa manera, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿De una alcantarilla? Tengas un mal día, un buen día o no, una vez que entras aquí tienes que ser amable y cordial, son las reglas de la casa, te vendría bien practicarlas un poco.

Levi manejó la máquina y finalmente eligió algo de pop. Luego se giró y miró al muchacho.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Estás esperando una invitación por correo? Muévete – le ordenó el alto.

Pero el hombre parecía clavado al piso, no sabía ni por dónde empezar… ¿tal vez diciéndole que era un fiasco bailando, por ejemplo? Eren se acercó un poco y lo miró curioso.

-: Haz lo que sientas, no hay una pauta a seguir, vamos, intenta seguir la música.

-: Mmm… yo… yo no… no sé bailar.

Eren se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar la enorme "O", que se había formado.

-: No pongas esa cara de vaca que fue pitada por el tren – lo amonestó Levi.

-: ¿Un host que no sabe bailar? ¡Qué mierda! Estás arruinado, Levi. Básicamente los shows, la atención y todo en general tienen que ver con la habilidad de mover el cuerpo.

-: Puedo mover el cuerpo, no soy una maldita tabla, además puedo aprender, no es algo tan complicado.

-: ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! – continuó quejándose Eren.

-: No necesito un escándalo de la reina del drama, necesito aprender, eso es todo, ¿me vas a enseñar o vas a salir corriendo a llorarle a Hanji?

-: ¿Sabes? Un poco de amabilidad no te mataría.

-: Lo mismo digo. Ahora, ¿qué hago primero?

-: Esto va a ser una jodida molestia. A ver… trata de seguir el ritmo, ¿puedes menear las caderas en círculos? Así – dijo mostrándole – Inténtalo.

El hombre se movió de manera patética, Eren quiso reírse, pero veía que Levi se lo estaba tomando en serio y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Suspiró resignado.

-: Escucha, esto va a llevar más de la cuenta, te enseñaré algunos trucos para que pasen desapercibidos tus… poco coordinados movimientos, pero vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te diga. Tal vez seas un experto en orgasmos, pero yo soy un experto en mover los huesos. Vas a tener que practicar mucho Levi, muchísimo.

-: Lo haré… Oye… gracias, jirafón.

-: De nada, inspector de zócalos.

-: Mira, yo sé que no puedo ver cómo va a estar el clima mañana como tú, pero tampoco soy tan bajo, tengo una estatura… promedio, eso es todo.

-: Está bien, yo no digo que seas bajito, simplemente eres… verticalmente limitado… digamos…

Levi lo miró seriamente, ya tendría oportunidad de desquitarse, sólo por esa vez se lo dejaba pasar, aprender a bailar era más importante.

By Luna de Acero… identificada con la altura de Levi… :´(

 **Próximo capítulo:**

-: Levi, hazlo con más suavidad, me estás matando.

-: Es que desliza hasta el fondo, está demasiado resbaloso.

-: Pues controla tus movimientos y no la metas entera o me vas a partir en dos.

-: Haré lo posible, ¿así está mejor? – dijo moviéndose más despacio.

-: Exacto, justo ahí… sigue así…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, Hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Gracias mis queridos lectores, gracias a todos, por seguirme por sus reviews, por toda su atención y cariño! Viene un cap con muchas cosas... raras... (?), espero les guste, voy a estar esperando sus comentarios con muchas ansias!

Este capítulo se lo dedico con todo mi cariño a _**Elsz-noir**_ , mi querida, todo pasa, lo malo, lo bueno, todo, son momentos de la vida en los que sólo podemos aprender, para tí toda la luz, la energía y la fuerza y espero que te reías de las locuras de este cap, si puedo sacarte aunque sea una sonrisita me doy por satisfecha, te quieroooo!

Como siempre gracias _**Odaxocilt96**_ , querida amiga, vamos por más!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del sádico Hajime Isayama... No mates a Levi, te lo suplico!

 **Advertencia:** OJO! Hay mensión a filias muy extrañas, no me hago responsable de traumas, ahora sí, a disfrutar!

 ** _"Yo te quiero por encima de todas las cosas, y por debajo… de las sábanas"_**

 ** _Frida Kahlo_**

 **Capítulo 3: Exorcizando la vergüenza**

-: ¡Siiiiii! Hoy toca pool dance, hoy toca pool dance… - Farlan parecía muy entusiasmado y Levi, que los últimos días se le había apencado como garrapata, lo seguía mientras le preguntaba.

-: ¿Qué es pool dance?

-: Baile del caño, por supuesto.

-: ¿Eeeh?

-: Tu sabes, el caño vertical, en el que te vas desnudando de a poco.

-: Oooh… - otro maldito baile del demonio, fue lo que pensó el pelinegro.

Llegaron al salón de ensayos y Reiner, uno de los empleados de mantenimiento ya había instalado tres barras, luego se acercó Berthold que era quien se encargaba de todas las coreografías, ensayaban mucho con él durante las tardes.

-: Hola, Berth, te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero, él es Levi. Levi él es nuestro coreógrafo – Los presentó Farlan.

-: Hola, Levi, mucho gusto – dijo el muchacho saludando afablemente – Bienvenido a la academia. ¿Me permites un momento Farlan?, necesito hablar con él a solas.

-: Sí, por supuesto, iré con los demás a cambiarme.

Apenas se alejó unos metros Berth se acercó al detective, para hablar en voz baja.

-: Bien, Levi, estuve hablando con Eren hace unos momentos y él me dijo que… bueno, que te está costando la disciplina del baile – "Maldito mocoso bocón", pensó el pelinegro – Pero quiero que estés tranquilo, además de las tardes, también vengo aquí un rato antes del almuerzo, por lo general de diez a doce, si quieres puedo darte una mano para ensayos extras, aunque más no fuera media hora yo creo que te ayudaría muchísimo a mejorar, y si quieres puedo hablar con Hanji para que practiquemos en tu día libre, quiero que cuentes con todo mi apoyo, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Gracias, Berthold, de echo creo que aceptaré tu ayuda, porque si mi debut es la semana que viene, me queda muy poco tiempo para mejorar… solo digamos que… no nací con ese don…

-: No te preocupes, Levi, vas a mejorar, dalo por hecho, solo esfuérzate y practiquemos – Luego se dirigió a los demás que ya estaban con sus trajes de gimnasia y enlongando para ganar tiempo – Muy bien, muchachos, dejemos de perder el tiempo, vamos a estirar los músculos para prepararnos, tendremos dos intensas horas de ensayo con estas hermosuras – dijo acariciando una de las barras.

Levi jamás había ido a una clase de baile o de gimnasia artística en su vida. Se sentía más perdido que un moco en la oreja. La elongación la hizo muy bien, luego Berth los mandó, tres a la cinta y tres a bicicletas fijas para entrar en calor. Hasta ahí Levi estaba conforme, el tema fue lo que vino después. Justo en ese momento en que estaban frente a Berth y al enorme espejo que iba de pared a pared, algo transpirados por la media hora de entrada en calor, en ese momento entró Eren para unírseles, estaba algo sudado también, por lo que Levi pensó que había hecho algo de ejercicio en el gimnasio que estaba al lado de ese salón.

-: Bien, nos vamos a dividir, Auruo, Farlan, Eren y Levi, a las barras, el resto a repasar la coreo que empezamos para esta semana, ya les recuerdo bien los pasos. Jean sobre la mesa está el CD con la pista, ponla por favor, pero no aturdas. Muy bien, Eren ayudarás a Levi.

-: Hola, pan de ayer – deslizó el más bajo por lo bajo y el otro le contestó de inmediato.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Sí, pan de ayer… porque no te quiere nadie.

-: Sabes, gatito, estuve pensando mucho, después de todo ser bajito tiene sus ventajas, por ejemplo si te olvidas la llave puedes pasar por debajo de la puerta o atarte los zapatos con los dientes, en fin…

-: ¿Pueden dejar de cotorrear ustedes dos? – Les llamó la atención Berthold con cara seria. Ambos se quedaron callados – Bien, vamos a empezar escalando un poco y haciendo un "bombero clásico", luego escalamos de nuevo y hacemos un "bombero cruzado", volvemos a subir y una bajada estilo "Angelito 1", vamos, vamos. Eren muéstrale a Levi como es y luego él te sigue.

-: Bueno, mira bien – le dijo Eren, tenía una especie de short corto negro que se le pegaba indecentemente a las largas piernas, la mayoría estaba con sus pieles bastante descubiertas, luego Levi aprendería que eso proporcionaba mejor agarre a la barra. Observó cómo trepaba el joven, y cómo se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos. No le pareció algo muy difícil en verdad. Luego lo vio descendiendo con mucha gracia desde arriba. Cuando tocó el suelo se giró y le dijo con aires de superioridad – Cuando subas, tomas la barra con las manos para impulsarte arriba y con tus piernas rodeas el caño, como me viste hacerlo antes, luego con movimientos de gusano vas trepando, cuando bajes te impulsas con tus caderas y abdomen para girar antes de caer, ya vas a encontrar el punto justo de agarre, si agarras muy fuerte no vas a poder bajar, te vas a trabar en el camino, si sueltas demasiado, te estampillarás contra el suelo. Bien, te toca.

Aunque estaban haciendo lo suyo, cuando fue el turno de Levi se hizo una especie de silencio y todos revolearon, más o menos disimuladamente, los ojos hacia Levi. El detective tenía una musculosa suelta, pero que dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos, trepar no fue cosa difícil para él, entrenado como estaba por la policía y sus rigurosas horas de ejercicio propio en la barra. Eren se sorprendió de su habilidad, pero el problema fue bajar. Levi se quedó quieto como a cuatro metros de altura y no se movía.

-: Ey, ya debes bajar – le dijo Eren pero no tenía respuesta – Oye, ¿qué te sucede? Baja de una vez.

Berthold se acercó y decidió subir para ver qué ocurría.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cautela, el hombre lo miró con cara de susto.

-: Yo… yo… había ol-olvidado que… las alturas me dan algo de… ver-vértigo… no pu-puedo moverme… - respiraba agitado y estaba aferrado al caño como salvavidas en el océano.

Ahora sí todos estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba arriba.

-: Bien, no te preocupes Levi, no estamos tan lejos del suelo, anda vamos, bajaremos juntos ¿Si? – Berthold escaló un poco y cubrió el cuerpo del hombre con el suyo, casi como si lo estuviera abrazando – Vamos, afírmate en mí, no te dejaré caer, iremos despacio, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, suelta, eso es, despacio, despacio, concéntrate en mi voz Levi, no mires hacia abajo. Oye, cuéntame un poco, ¿qué comida te gusta? – Berth estaba tratando de distraerlo para que no se estresara.

-: Mi-mila-milanesas… fritas… con pa-pas… fritas…

-: Genial, veremos si convencemos a Sasha que las prepare el domingo, es el día de los permitidos, ¿qué piensas?

-: Sí… aarggh – se detuvo agarrándose fuerte, había mirado abajo y le dio un mareo.

Finalmente pudieron llegar abajo, Levi temblaba un poco y Eren le acercó una botella con agua, extrañamente el ojiverde no se burlaba.

-: Bien, vamos a dejar el pool dance por un momento, ven Levi, practicaremos la coreografía con el resto. Ustedes ahora háganme un "Bombero vertical", un "bombero superman" y quiero un "close hook" con piernas cerradas y con piernas extendidas, de los dos lados, si terminan, vuelven a empezar.

Levi quiso irse al fondo, pero Berth le pidió que se quedara al frente, sus compañeros ya tenían masticado todo el asunto, sumado que todos bailaban excelentemente bien, pero él, no podía coordinar los pasos. Berth intentaba no mirarlo preocupado, pero la verdad lo estaba, si Levi no aprendía correctamente todo, arruinaría la presentación, aunque sabía que la siguiente semana no estaría en los shows, tendrían al menos dos semanas para prepararlo, y además, ¡un debut! Iba a ser todo un desafío, el hombre no tenía mucho oído para el ritmo y su compás era pésimo.

Luego que todos ensayaron más de dos horas, se fueron a ducharse y a tomar algunos masajes descontracturantes. Eren y Berth se quedaron con Levi enseñándole pasos básicos, y al menos pudieron hacer que sacara un par de pasitos muy simples, pero por algo se empieza. Berth le dio al más bajo una pista de música para que practicara en su cuarto.

Finalmente todos se fueron y Levi pidió quedarse un rato más, de todas maneras él no tenía que presentarse esa noche. Tomó una vincha negra que tenía y se la puso sobre los ojos a modo de venda, y así empezó a practicar en el caño. No subía mucho y trataba de imitar (en su cabeza), los movimientos que había visto. Pero era complicado, difícil, aunque al menos no se mareaba, y empezó a sentir que los roces con el caño lo golpeaban por partes y dolía. Pronto empezaron a dolerle los brazos y el abdomen, sin dudas esa disciplina requería de una gran habilidad y fuerza.

Tan compenetrado estaba en dominar las diferentes posturas de bombero que había aprendido, porque su memoria siempre era impecable, que no se dio cuenta, y como no si tenía los ojos vendados, de que lo observaban atentamente.

-: ¿Qué rayos haces?

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa y soltó demasiado su agarre, aterrizando de lleno con su trasero en el suelo de manera estrepitosa.

-: ¡Ey, ey! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Levi se sacó la venda y resopló dolorido, justo en el huesito dulce, no podía hablar del dolor que sentía. Eren lo tomó con cuidado de un brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, el pelinegro veía estrellitas de colores si cerraba los ojos.

-: Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-: No, no me asustaste, idiota… so-solo me… me sor-sorprendí… ¡Mierda! – Se apoyó con las manos en la pared para tratar de recuperarse.

-: ¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo practicando? Admiro tu tenacidad, pero no te excedas, ya van a ser cuatro horas en total, es demasiado, mañana no vas a poder ponerte de pie.

-: No me subestimes mocoso, yo normalmente hacía tres horas de gimnasia por día, tengo resistencia, no me romperé ni nada por el estilo… al menos sino vuelvo a caer… ¿a qué viniste?

-: Van a ser las ocho y media, sino te apuras te quedas sin cena, después de las nueve Sasha no te dará nada así le ruegues.

-: Oh, ¿estás preocupado por mí? ¡Qué bonito! – dijo con sarcasmo.

-: Siempre tan desagradable, y no, no me preocupo por ti, pero si tú fallas afectarás la reputación de todos, así que por eso quiero que hagas las cosas bien, o bueno… lo mejor que te salgan… Sólo quería decirte que yo también tuve vértigo antes – Levi lo miró curioso – Y aún me cuesta dominarlo, tal vez no se nota, pero es algo con lo que se aprende a convivir, no desaparece. Empieza realizando los movimientos en alturas cortas, y luego ve subiendo de a poco, cuando te vengan los mareos mira hacia arriba, piensa algo bonito, no dejes de sonreír, concéntrate en el público, en alguna cara que llame tu atención, hombre o mujer, no importa, solo concéntrate en eso, y verás que poco a poco lo dominas. Te vendaste los ojos, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido, está bueno, pero te acostumbrarás a hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, y en el show debes conectar con el público, mirarlos a los ojos, de manera que deberías intentar como te dije. ¿Eres bastante fuerte, no? – Dijo tocando con suavidad el brazo sudado de Levi, el pelinegro sintió una descarga eléctrica y se corrió de inmediato – Ja, ja, ja, estás lleno de estática, no te preocupes, pasa a menudo, es por la fricción de tu ropa, busca algo más fresco y corto, te agarras mejor si la piel toca la barra. Bueno, eso es todo, me voy, si necesitas saber algo más avísame.

El hombre vio partir al joven, algo no estaba bien, tenía los ojos ¿tristes, tal vez?

-: Oi… - lo llamó antes que desapareciera por la puerta y Eren giró su cabeza – Gracias por los consejos, esto es… nuevo y yo… no soy muy bueno…

-: Date tiempo, Levi… nos vemos.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba la mocoso, normalmente se hubiera despedido mofándose de él o algo. Suspiró cansado, tomó una toalla y decidió ir al comedor en esas condiciones, luego se bañaría, no quería perder la cena estaba hambriento.

-0-

Levi ayudó en la semana a Nanaba, a preparar los cocteles, más era como un asistente, pero le servía para saber qué llevaban los tragos, o qué significaba esto o aquello. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero más de una vez sus ojos seguían a Eren. El joven sonreía todo el tiempo, se sentaba en algunas mesas para reírse con los clientes y pocas veces se sentaba en las faldas de los mismos. Eren era buscado por muchos hombres, pero también por mujeres. Levi vio que había una que religiosamente venía todos los santos días y se quedaba al menos una hora. Se enteró que se llamaba Mikasa, al principio le sorprendió que una mujer tan joven y bonita fuera a pagar por compañía, pero bastaba verle la cara de enamorada para darse cuenta, Eren la trataba como a todos sus clientes, con amabilidad y cortesía. Los Martes y Jueves ella pedía un lap-dance, y el resto de los días solo conversaban esa hora, los únicos días que no venía eran los fines de semana. Realmente esa mujer gastaba una fortuna para compartir un poco con el joven. Parecía una especie de acosadora, ya que cuando ella llegaba, si Eren estaba con alguien, no paraba de mirarlo como si fuera un halcón a punto de alzarse con su presa.

Una noche Levi suspiró frustrado, estaba vestido con un pulcro traje de mozo, ya habían servido la mayoría de los tragos y la noche era joven. Eren se acercó y le pidió un Ruso blanco, el joven no se andaba con rodeos, a veces tomaba fuertes bebidas.

-: ¿Qué tal, Levi? ¿Aburrido de ser un sirviente?

-: Para nada, solo observo y saco mis conclusiones.

-: Mira allí – dijo señalando a un señor algo entrado en carnes y que sudaba bastante – Él es un senador, está casado y con hijos, pero le encantan los hombres, viene dos veces al mes a buscar diversión, me dijo que si bien la pasa genial conmigo, a él le atraen los bajitos de pelo obscuro… jajajaja, estará en tu semana de debut, yo que tú… me iría haciendo a la idea…

-: No me acostaré con nadie, Foxie… bueno, tal vez con tu acosadora.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Mikasa? No jodas, no tienes chance con ella, está profundamente enamorada de mí, jamás aceptaría a otro.

-: ¿Quién sabe? – Eren frunció el ceño pero Levi parecía bastante seguro.

-: ¿Quieres apostar? ¿O sólo eres puras palabras? – invitó el joven. Levi miró a la joven.

-: De acuerdo… Te aseguro que luego de mi debut, en menos de una semana estará loca por mí. De modo que si yo gano, quiero tu culo, Foxie.

A Eren se le abrieron los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo.

-: ¿Te refieres a-a…?

-: Sí, te haré mío, cuando gane, tú día libre, esa misma noche.

-: Pues si yo gano, no quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, no me atraes para nada.

-: Está bien, ¿qué quieres entonces?

-: Que me ayudes a vengarme de Jean, ese me debe varias.

-: Hecho – Levi le extendió la mano y Eren se la tomó. Luego se bajó el ruso blanco de un solo trago – Oi, tranquilo con esas cosas, aunque seas un buen bebedor si lo haces de esa manera te noqueará…

-: ¿Preocupado por mí? ¡Qué lindo! – Eren se giró y se fue del lugar. Levi miró hacia la joven de largo y lacio pelo negro. Llamó a Farlan con la mano y preparó un delicado "Sex on the beach", luego anotó algo con fina caligrafía en un papel e hizo que se lo llevara. La mujer leyó la nota y miró para todas partes, pero luego volvió su vista al show, Mike estaba haciendo sus destrezas en el pool dance, vestido como un doctor, y el público estaba muy a gusto.

-0-

Levi se miró las piernas, estaban llenas de pequeños moretones, al igual que la parte interna de sus brazos, ¿quién hubiera creído que saber moverse en ese caño era jodidamente difícil? A medida que pasaban los días, empezaba a respetar más a sus compañeros, se daba cuenta que ser host, no era simplemente prostituirse, ellos llevaban la palabra servicio a un nivel extremadamente alto. Además, la mayoría de las veces no se acostaban con los clientes, solo se quedaban charlando y haciéndolos reír, o escuchando sus problemas, más parecían psicólogos de turno que otra cosa.

Estaba francamente agotado, había practicado muchísimo, de verdad había puesto lo máximo de sí, faltaban escasos tres días para su debut y empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Miró en el vestidor su traje de Neko o en criollo de gato, al final Connie le había hecho tres trajes de diferentes colores, el azul obscuro, el frambuesa y un sólido naranja que Levi no usaría ni que lo ataran.

Ahora entendía la importancia de los masajes, después de los tortuosos ensayos y la hora de gimnasia diaria, sin contar con que sus compañeros sumaban a eso las cinco casi seis horas de trabajo nocturno, el cuerpo necesitaba imperiosamente algo de relax. Ser host no era duro, era durísimo. Vivía con hambre, pero Farlan, por un módico precio, le conseguía galletas y algunas frutas extra, ya que Levi siempre se quedaba con demasiado hambre. Siempre había creído que era una vida tranquila y despreocupada, bueno, no en "Pasillo 50".

Farlan también le enseñó a maquillarse para simular algunas características de un gato, se pasó varias horas explicándole como sacar conversación, como ser amable y como sobrellevar algunas cosas raras o complicadas del trato con los clientes. Levi no tenía muchos amigos… en realidad lo más cercano era Erwin y en menor medida el pequeño Armin, pero admitía que Farlan era especial, le agradaba conversar con él.

Nanaba lo había felicitado mucho, en esos pocos días se había vuelto de gran ayuda y era bastante independiente, los clientes, felices con sus tragos. Excepto el baile, todo marchaba más o menos bien.

Una noche se sorprendió con el show de Eren, todos los días los host tenían una presentación en conjunto, una especie de apertura, luego seguía el "especial" de alguno y de relleno a veces había grupos musicales invitados, o presentaciones de stand up, o algún mago o baile exótico. Pero cuando Eren pareció ataviado con plumas y sobre un aro en el aire, se dio cuenta porqué era el favorito. Ese chico realmente seducía con sus movimientos, con su mirada y sus ojos brillantes. Lástima que fuera tan creído, bueno, ese no era su maldito problema.

Finalmente, luego de ensayar hasta que le salieron ampollas en los pies, Berthold admitió que estaba listo, obviamente no era un profesional, pero con la ayuda de Farlan y Eren que le harían de escoltas, podría dar más o menos una buena impresión. El baile de presentación era bastante cortito, con luces y escenas con movimiento en una pantalla detrás, todo para distraer la atención de los clientes de los pies de Levi. La coreografía incluía mucho franeleo entre los protagonistas, pero luego de varios días el pelinegro se terminó acostumbrando.

Tuvo que hacer una sesión de fotos hot (jamás en su vida había hecho una), para que colgaran su perfil en la página web del club. Le dio bastante trabajo al fotógrafo, pero finalmente le hizo unas tomas muy buenas, de su trabajado cuerpo mojado y con mirada penetrante. Hanji se sorprendió de la gran cantidad de clientes a los que les llamó la atención.

Al fin llegó el ensayo final, Farlan y Eren entraban a la pista con unos bonitos pantalones de jean elastizados blancos, sus torsos desnudos y embadurnados de aceite que los hacía ver brillosos y deseables. Levi por supuesto con su ridículo, al menos para él, traje de Neko, le había insistido hasta el cansancio a Hanji para que lo dejara en la barra, pero un contrato era un contrato.

-: Levi, hazlo con más suavidad, me estás matando.

-: Es que se desliza hasta el fondo, está demasiado resbaloso.

-: Pues controla tus movimientos y no la metas entera o me vas a partir en dos.

-: Haré lo posible, ¿así está mejor? – dijo moviéndose más despacio.

-: Exacto, justo ahí… sigue así…

Si la conversación se sacaba fuera de contexto parecía otra cosa, pero Eren se refería a la pierna que Levi tenía que poner sobre su hombro para que el alto lo levantara y lo hiciera girar en la pista mientras la otra se enredaba en su torso y la enganchaba bajo su axila, a veces para treparse tomaba tanto envión que terminaba golpeando al ojiverde. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero finalmente quedaron bastantes conformes con el resultado.

Hanji en persona chequeó tras bambalinas que todo estuviera en su lugar.

-: Bien, Levi, da lo mejor de ti, sé que impresionarás a todos. Déjame decirte que muchos han visto tu perfil en la página nuestra y sólo vinieron a verte exclusivamente a ti. Le pedí a Eren que esta noche y los siguientes días te supervisara, así que no te molestes si te sigue a todas partes. Yolo he liberado un poco de sus obligaciones para que pueda ayudarte, de igual manera cuando estés libre deberás permanecer cerca de él, ¿entendido?

-: Sí.

-: Vamos, cariño, quiero ver una sonrisa en tu cara, hoy es tu noche – y dejándole un beso en la frente como siempre hacía se fue marchando - ¡Estás adorable!

Adorable, esa palabra lo irritaba demasiado, como fuera, quería terminar con todo de una buena vez.

-: ¡Vaya para ser Jueves sí que está lleno! – Acotó Farlan entusiasmado – Estaremos ahí para apoyarte, de modo que te irá excelente Levi, confía en nosotros.

Las luces se apagaron, los tres tomaron posición en la pista, y cuando la música de "Flesh" de Simon Curtis empezó a sonar, se prendieron las luces en el escenario. Levi no estaba preparado para tanta atención. Escuchaba a las personas vitoreándolo, silbándole y gritándole cosas como: "Creo que he visto un lindo gatito, aquí tengo a tu ratón, ven para que te haga ronronear, ocho de cada diez prefieren whiskas, quien fuera cascabel para estar encima de ti, mueve esas patitas minino", y cosas por el estilo, por decir las más suaves. Suspiró aliviado cuando el show terminó, y la mayoría de los presentes se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y felicitar a la casa por tan genial entrega.

Luego lo mandaron a tomar pedidos en dos mesas, donde previamente habían reservado un turno, Levi había practicado muchísimo para poder agarrar las cosas con los guantes, pero aún le costaba horrores. Casi baña a un intendente de una ciudad cercana con la bebida, sino fuera que el diligente Eren que andaba detrás suyo lo salvó, y casi le gruñe al dueño de un conocido supermercado que le pidió que se sentara en su falda. Eren lo pellizcó en la espalda y lo obligó a que fuera cordial.

-: Vaya – le dijo el cliente mirándolo con deseo mientras el pelinegro estaba sentado como una estatua en su falda – Eres un gatito muy arisco.

-: ¿Así son los gatos o no? – hablaba Eren con una dulzura hipócrita y Levi intentaba sonreír mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que después de media hora pudo levantarse para ir a la barra por más tragos.

-: Pero miren nada más, que gatito más mono – se giró asustado al reconocer esa voz. ¡Era Erwin!

-: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí cejudo? – lo amonestó el otro con los ojos desorbitados.

-: Por nada del mundo me iba a perder tu debut. Y debo decir que estoy sumamente complacido con lo que he visto – Levi lo estaba fulminando con la mirada – Tranquilo, Kitten, soy un cliente y tengo el próximo turno reservado, debes comportarte normal o pueden sospechar, te veré en un rato, tengo algunas novedades qué contarte y me parece que tienes información para mí. Por cierto, bonito atuendo.

El detective estaba muy incómodo, incomodísimo. Pero suspiró profundo, hizo de tripas corazón y siguió atendiendo las mesas. Luego se fue a sentar al lado del rubio que tenía los brazos sobre los espaldares y estaba disfrutando mucho del show, una chica hacia stand up y era bastante divertida. Hasta a Levi le sacó un par de risas.

-: Consume algo cabrón – le dijo al rato Levi – ¿No dijiste tú que hay que fingir?

-: Sé amable, Kitten, tú también has un esfuerzo.

Levi se puso de pie y le pidió 4 tragos de los más caros para el rubio. Entre esos el especial whisky Jhonnie Walker etiqueta azul y roja.

-: Bueno, quisiera hablar contigo, pero en este bullicio no se puede, vamos a las cabinas – le dijo Erwin poniéndose de pie y Levi lo siguió. Se quedaron en la entrada de la tercera porque las dos primeras estaban ocupadas.

-: Vas a tener que pagar los tragos, pero si entramos y no cierro la cortina no te van a cobrar el baile. Aquí no hay nadie así que, charlemos aquí, ¿qué novedades tienes?

-: Hubo un ataque en el club "Siglo XIX" – el detective lo miró con seriedad – Arlert vendrá a verte la semana que viene con todos los detalles y toda la información que pueda recopilar. El host no murió, pero desafortunadamente está en un profundo coma a un paso de la muerte, si pudiéramos salvarlo tendríamos información valiosa – hablaban muy cerca y en susurros para no ser escuchados – Lo único que sabemos es que está confirmado que fue un hombre, rubio, ojos grises, pero tranquilamente podría haber usado peluca y lentes de contacto, por eso…

-: ¿Mister Kitten? – una voz conocida los sorprendió y un muy curioso Eren los miró como si los hubiera pillado con las manos en la masa – Buenas noches, señor Smith, ¿vino por un lap-dance?

-: Oh, sí, emm, si, un lap-dance… - Erwin miró algo nervioso a Levi quien abrió la boca sin saber qué decir.

-: Bien, tome asiento por favor, en un segundo le tendremos listo a este escurridizo gatito. Ven conmigo un segundo, Kitten – dijo Eren sonando de lo más cordial, además su sonrisa le había encantado al rubio, si tan solo Levi fuera la mitad de amable… no, no, mejor no.

-: ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo, Levi? – le susurró entre dientes arrastrándolo a la consola de música – No puedes coquetear con los clientes, menos en una cabina, si no la vas a usar para un baile no pueden estar aquí a solas, se supone que los haces gastar dinero en ti, de eso se trata.

-: Yo no estaba coqueteando – se defendió el pelinegro.

-: Si, claro, bien acaramelados con ese enorme rubio en una esquina cuchicheándose cosas, no trates de engañarme por favor, lo sabía, eres más gay que "Secreto en la montaña", pinche mentiroso.

-: ¡No, no, tú estás entiendo todo mal!

-: Está bien, ya me dí cuenta, te gustan los rubios altos, por eso es que pasas tanto tiempo con Farlan, bueno como sea, tu cliente está esperando, me quedaré para supervisarte.

-: ¡No! No hace falta, no es necesario, lo haré bien lo juro.

-: Oye, ¿tan desesperado estás de quedarte a solas con Thor? No, de ninguna manera, si quiere follar te lo llevas a las habitaciones, no le des nada gratis gatito, esto es un negocio, no una ONG.

-: ¿Pero qué diablos sucede contigo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que estás entendiendo todo mal!

-: Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a bailar, o le daré un pésimo reporte a Hanji, además mira, tu cliente está que te come con los ojos, no lo hagas esperar, es la tercera regla de un Host.

Eren eligió "Bachata" en la consola y con mucha gracia empujó a Levi para que quedara frente a Erwin, el más bajo tenía la frente perlada de sudor, mientras intentaba actuar con normalidad. El capitán américa se sentó a sus anchas y lo miraba sin perderse detalle, mientras Levi solo pensaba: tierra, trágame, haz un hoyo gigante donde me pierda hasta las profundidades del averno.

Eren se apoyó en la pared de atrás de Erwin y empezó a hacerle señas con las manos para que se moviera. Levi solo pensaba en todas las formas de suicidarse una vez que terminara con aquello, finalmente se concentró, Eren a través de señas le pedía que se calmara y continuara. Trató de concentrarse no tanto en Erwin sino en el muchacho de ojos verdes, porque bastaba ver a su jefe que se ponía todo tenso. Empezó a moverse de la manera más coordinada posible, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, su cara se puso completamente roja, y Eren se golpeaba la frente con la palma abierta, le indicó que respirara un par de veces y empezó a hacer movimientos para que Levi lo imitara. El hombre intentó hacer todo al pie de la letra, y pronto empezó a sentir como fluían sus movimientos con mayor libertad, Erwin realmente disfrutaba el baile, especialmente cuando Levi se acercaba y caminaba sensual alrededor suyo, no podía dejar de mirarle las trabajadas piernas y por un momento se perdió realmente del objetivo al que venía para disfrutar del sensual baile. Bueno, Erwin no era objetivo, Levi podía estar saltando en su mismo sitio y le daría igual, disfrutaba de ver a ese hombre moviéndose, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera puesto. El rubio se relamió los labios y Levi no podía amonestarlo como quería ya que Eren lo estaba controlando. Por lo que se acercó y poniendo los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Erwin le susurró al oído:

-: Escúchame, hijo de puta, más te vale que apenas cruces por la puerta te olvides de todo lo que has visto hoy, porque si no te juro que iré a la estación y te arrancaré los ojos con mis propias manos, ¿has entendido? – Luego le sonrió candorosamente y Erwin supo que hablaba muy en serio, por lo que se transpiró hasta la espalda con la advertencia.

-: Si, si no te preocupes – le aseguró.

Levi contoneó su trasero a centímetros de la cara de Erwin y el rubio tuvo que morderse los labios para no levantar una mano y sentarlo en su regazo. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche que apasionada que vivieron juntos y verlo en esa pose y metido en su personaje no ayudaba en nada, en nada. Levi se giró para terminar la última parte y sus ojos se abrieron como el dos de oro cuando vió la enorme "carpa", que el comandante intentaba ocultar.

-: Pedazo de… - se quedó a una palabra de insultarlo cuando Eren ladeó la cabeza, tuvo que forzarse a sonreír y terminar con el acto, por lo que le habló entre dientes - ¿Te pusiste duro, maldito malnacido?

-: Bue-bueno, es que, hace mucho, muchísimo que no… atiendo mis necesidades fisiológicas y…

-: Voy a matarte, desgraciado, juro que voy a vaciar mi cargador en tu cabeza apenas pueda sacar mi culo de este agujero inmundo.

-: Cál-cálmate, Le-quiero decir Kitten.

-: ¿Señor Smith? – se acercó Eren al ver como cambiaba el clima y pudo percatarse de la erección del hombre - ¿Está todo bien?

-: Oh, sí, excelente, excelente, muy buen baile, muy bueno.

-: Me alegro mucho, la casa le obsequiará una bebida cuando termine el show, y disculpe la interrupción.

Levi siguió hasta el final, a los dos minutos siguientes se terminó la música y las luces se encendieron. Erwin se puso de pie y aplaudió mucho, mientras Levi hacía una reverencia.

-: Vuelva usted cuando guste, ha sido un placer entretenerlo – habló el pelinegro ante la atenta mirada de Eren, era la frase de protocolo al terminar el lap-dance.

-: Sígame, señor Smith – dijo Eren tomándolo del brazo con confianza – Lo acompañaré a la barra, ¿pagará en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito?

-: En efectivo, adiós Kitten, espero verte pronto.

-: Lo mismo digo, señor, que tenga una bonita velada – Erwin se giró un poco para guiñarle un ojo y Levi aprovechó para levantarle el dedo del medio con una mirada asesina. El rubio rió nervioso.

Levi se sentó agotado, debían ser al menos las cuatro de la mañana, estaba realmente exhausto, y eso que aún le faltaba dos horas al menos para que terminaran la jornada. ¿Y los host aguantaban eso todos los malditos días? Esos no eran host, eran super héroes.

Eren regresó a buscar a Levi, ya que no había vuelto, lo encontró tirado en el sillón de la cabina.

-: ¿Qué haces, maldito vago? Hay clientes que atender, ponte de pie – el pelinegro gruñó y caminó hasta él.

-: Bueno, ¿y? – le preguntó al ojiverde.

-: ¿Y, qué?

-: ¿Qué tal lo hice?

-: Bueno, te pongo un 6 por el esfuerzo y considerando que hace menos de dos semanas eras un completo fiasco. Pero mira nada más lo excitado que lo dejaste al rubio, le debes gustar de verdad, pero aun así ten cuidado, no te dejes tocar en las cabinas, si quiere masturbarse o ir más lejos debes avisar, me olvidé de decirte. Ven, aquí al lado de la consola hay un botón rojo, si ves que el cliente se pone demasiado pesado lo aprietas, vendrá César, es uno de los guardias de seguridad, aunque seas fuerte tenemos prohibido pegarle a los clientes, los guardias deben encargarse, ¿ok? A menos que acuerdes con el cliente de tomar un turno privado en alguna habitación.

-: Entendido, vamos, quiero que esto se termine.

-: ¡Cielos, Levi! Es tu primer día, ¿y ya estás así de agotado? Como sea, ahora vas a acompañarme, tengo un turno con el dueño de la joyería "La Pepita Dorada" (un reconocido local de la zona), presta mucha atención a como se entretiene a un cliente y sin que se dé cuenta haces que consuma más de la cuenta, además puedes beber tú también, y corre por cuenta de ellos. Otraq cosa, no aceptes regalos de los clientes, luego querrán que les des algo a cambio, nadie te da nada gratis, o tal vez los alientes a que guarden sentimientos por ti, siempre déjales en claro que lo tuyo es un trabajo y nada más, pero sin dejar de ser cordial.

-0-

Hanji hizo una reunión esa noche con todo su grupo, todos estaban ya bostezando.

-: ¡Chicos, que gran trabajo el de esta noche! Levi, realmente has resaltado, y déjame decirte que tienes los turnos completos para mañana, hay muchos interesados. Farlan, Eren, muchas gracias por su colaboración han estado espléndidos al igual que todos. Ahora denle la bienvenida a su compañero como se merece.

El grupo sacó una manta de vaya uno a saber dónde y agarrándola entre todos, pusieron a Levi arriba y lo hicieron saltar en el aire un par de veces mientras lo alababan y se reían a más no poder. Levi se quedó algo mareado pero sonriente. Empezaban a caerle bien esos muchachos.

Hanji se lo llevó aparte unos momentos, y le dijo que mañana atendería a dos clientes en las habitaciones. Levi casi le ladra, pero le explicó que eran "clientes especiales" y que no tenía que tocarlos en absoluto, sino seguir sus pedidos que no eran nada difíciles de complacer, que lo sabría a su tiempo. El pelinegro la miró con duda, pero ella le sonrió y le dijo que podía confiar, que además podía obtener información valiosa del segundo cliente, que además frecuentaba los otros clubs. El ojiazul suspiró agotado y se fue a su habitación, no sin recibir una advertencia de Farlan de que se quitara el maquillaje antes.

-0-

-: Pruébate éstos – le dijo Connie poniéndoles tres pares de zapatos rojos de taco aguja de diferentes modelo al frente.

-: ¿Y para qué carajo tengo que probarme zapatos de mujer?

-: Ay, querido, para atender a tus clientes especiales, claro está… No puedo darte detalles, de eso se encarga Hanji, yo solo hago las pruebas, vamos, tengo a los otros seis esperando para atenderlos, no hagas mi trabajo más difícil, Kitten.

Levi se probó los zapatos, Connie lo hizo caminar un poco y le explicó cómo debía hacerlo, porque el pelinegro casi se va de bruces un par de veces, esas mierdas eran jodidamente altas. También le probó una minifalda color rojo furioso, con una camisa blanca llena de encajes, y le explicó como colocarse medias de red. El detective salió confundido y algo temeroso de la prueba. Connie le dio el par de zapatos que había descartado bajo préstamo, para que "ensayara en su habitación".

Farlan se acercó luego a visitarlo, y cuando lo vio con los tacos puestos, lo miró condescendientemente como si con los ojos pudiera decirte: "ya te tocó".

-: Vamos, Farlan, cuéntame algo por favor.

-: Ya te lo dijo Hanji, son clientes especiales, no te preocupes, no vas a tener que tocarlos o ellos a ti, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo. Aunque es obvio que vas a tener que usar la ropa que te probó Connie, al primer cliente le debes hablar muy suave, lo más femenino posible y al segundo todo lo contrario, con la voz más gruesa y de mando que tengas. No tengas miedo, creo que será… una experiencia divertida, ja, ja, ja, luego me cuentas.

-: ¡No seas cabrón, Far! – Gruñó Levi – Al menos dime qué-

-: No, no, no puedo, aquí entre todos podemos reñirnos y todo, pero hay una verdad universal en este club, jamás se hace algo contrario a lo que pide Hanji. Confía, estará todo bien.

-0-

 ** _Cliente 1:_**

Al final no le habían dicho absolutamente nada a Levi, y todos lo miraban como si estuvieran a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Pudo lidiar con tres clientes que querían beber y conversar, y finalmente lo mandaron a atender al cliente, sólo sabía que se llamaba Raw Cretor, y que era un acaudalado empresario griego. Lo estaba esperando en la suite uno.

-: Buenas noches, señor Cretor – saludó amablemente Levi, vestido con un pantalón negro y una remera rosada – Hoy le haré compañía, puede llamarme Kitten.

-: Buenas noches, Kitten – se podía escuchar el acento del griego, era jodidamente enorme, parecía un oso, estaba vestido con un traje gris, de cabello marrón claro y unos profundos ojos azul mar. Parecía amable.

-: Permítame unos minutos mientras me visto apropiadamente – le dijo siguiendo las instrucciones del caso - ¿Desea beber algo?

-: Champagne por favor.

Levi le sirvió diligentemente y se dirigió al vestidor, sintiendo los ojos del tipo sobre su anatomía todo el tiempo. Cuando llegó encontró el atuendo colgado y se lo puso con la mayor prisa, se sorprendió de ver una peluca colorada, ni modo, se la colocó y se pintó de acuerdo lo que le había enseñado Farlan. Leyó las instrucciones que le habían dejado y casi le da un síncope, ¿realmente tenía que hacer eso? ¡No podía ser! Dudó un poco, pero tuvo que ponerle el pecho a la situación.

Cuando apareció, el hombre la miró y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Levi no sabía qué hacer.

-: ¡Oh, Clara! - ¿Clara? – Estás tan hermosa como siempre, mi bella Clara – Sí, lo que fuera, pensó el hombre y se acercó tratando de no matarse con los tacos. El cliente le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a subirse a una silla y de ahí en la mesa - ¡Clara! ¿Lo harás para mí, verdad?

Fingiendo una voz femenina lo mejor que pudo, Levi le contestó:

-: Por supuesto, querido, para eso estoy aquí.

El hombre botó lágrimas de la emoción y Levi estaba cada vez más incómodo. Entonces sacó su maletín y lo abrió, había tres frascos envueltos apropiadamente para que no se rompieran o se golpearan. Tomó el primero y se lo acercó al hombre, que lo tomó tratando de no vomitar en el proceso. Estaba lleno de cucarachas vivas.

-: ¿Quieres que empiece ahora, querido?

-: Sí, sí, Clara, ahora mismo – empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras veía como Levi abría el frasco y tomaba el primer insecto. Levi quería morirse del asco, pero sacó todo su lado profesional impecablemente. Puso el bicho sobre la mesa y lo aplastó con el zapato. El insecto crujió de manera horrible y el hombre lanzó un gemido - ¡Sí, sí, Clara, más, más!

Más insectos aplastaba, más se excitaba el empresario, empezó a tocarse por encima de la ropa y Levi evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, la situación era por demás de bizarra. Resumiendo, estuvo casi una hora aplastando bichos de todos los tipos, aunque agradecía que no hubieran sido arañas, después le explicaron que las arañas no "crujían" como le gustaba a Cretor. El hombre gemía desesperado ante los ruidos y la vista, y se masturbaba frenéticamente. Se vino tres veces mientras Levi evitaba desmayarse de la descompostura que sentía, porque además los insectos explotados olían como la mismísima mierda… no, olían peor…

Finalmente pudo dejar la habitación, ante el agradecimiento desmedido del cliente que quiso regalarle un rólex, que amablemente rechazó, parecía que le hubiera salvado la vida. Se fue a cambiarse y a hacer tiempo para el próximo cliente.

-0-

 ** _Cliente 2:_**

El siguiente era un muchacho alto y bien parecido, de refinados modales y gran elocuencia. Hijo de un hacendado millonario.

Levi saludó e ingresó al vestidor. Esta vez era una pollera negra, peluca rubia, con la camisa blanca y otra vez los zapatos rojos. Cuando agarró la hoja casi larga una enorme carcajada, pero leyó de principio a fin. Esto era más sencillo que lo anterior.

-: ¿Cristhian? – dijo con voz de mando y el hombre se sobresaltó sobre la cama.

-: ¡¿Mamá?! – habló con la voz angustiada y cara asustada.

Levi estrujó un cinto de cuero negro que tenía en las manos y se acercó con mirada asesina.

-: ¿Has sido un niño malo, Cristhian?

-: No, mamá, te lo juro, no – dijo poniéndose de rodillas, mientras se le coloreaban las mejillas.

-: Has usado mi ropa, puedo olerlo – Levi seguía el guión que le habían dado y por lo visto le funcionaba a las mil maravillas – Voy a tener que castigarte duramente, Cristhian.

-: ¡No, por favor! – el hombre miraba como el pobre diablo se arrastraba hasta donde estaba él y como un gusano lo miraba desde el piso, babeándose en el proceso.

-: No lo hagas, Cristhian, no te lo permito.

-: Por, favor, por favor, ya no aguanto, mamá, por favor.

Levi le pisó una mano incrustándole el taco, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. El hombre jadeó en el suelo y lamió el taco con fruición.

-: ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! – gritó el pelinegro, devenido en rubia ahora mientras agitaba el cinto y golpeaba la cama, el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente.

-: ¡Por favor, por favor!

Luego de esa ridícula escena, dejaba que lamiera la punta de sus zapatos de vez en cuando, y luego volvía a retarlo con gritos y ruidos del cinto. Finalmente el hombre se vino, sin siquiera tocarse, unas dos veces. Y Levi se pudo retirar, mientras el cliente besaba con fruición las marcas de los tacos en ambas manos.

-0-

El pelinegro se vistió y bajó al salón, ya se habían retirado todos los clientes, y sus compañeros lo esperaban en la barra.

-: ¡Eso, Levi, el "cucarachicida" estaba feliz! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! – le gritó Farlan estampando su vaso de vino blanco con el de cerveza de él.

-: Brindo por la noche más jodidamente extraña de mi puta vida – agregó el pelinegro, mientras todos le festejaban. Eren estaba en un rincón mirando de reojo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no los veía tan animados a todos, se sintió algo frustrado, pero decidió disfrutar de su whisky, él también estaba exhausto.

By Luna de Acero… más pícara que nunca…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Déjame que te ayude o te dolerá demasiado.

-: ¡Te dije que no me toques, maldito maricón! – Le gritó Levi desencajado.

-: Pues este maldito maricón te va a ayudar con tu problema, si tanto te jode sólo cierra los ojos e imagina cualquier otra cosa – Luego con rapidez se sacó la corbata y le cubrió los ojos – De este modo será mejor para ti, solo quiero ayudarte, entiéndelo…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose! Konichiwaaa queridos seguidores, guests, comentadores, sean todos bienvenidos! Sé que dije que publicaba mañana, pero adivinen qué? No me aguanté! Y otra vez me desvelé, son las tres de la mañana, y tengo que trabajar dentro de unas horas, en fin, valió la pena? No lo sé, eso me lo tendrán que decir ustedes con sus hermosos reviews!

 _ **Agradecimientos:**_

 **Odaxochilt96:** como siempre bella amiga, que sería de mi sin tí, gracias por estar, gracias.

 **Elsz-noir:** Hermosa! Como me gusta conversar contigo, tranquila corazón, todo tiene una razón de ser, no abandonemos las esperanzas, lo mejor está por venir...

 **Acirema Kirkland:** Waaaaa, volviste! Que alegría, que alegría, ole, ole, olá! (una canción de aquí jaja) Gracias por continuar leyéndome, me pone taaaaan contenta encontrar tus hermosas palabritas aquí, no te vayas nunca!

 **Darling (guest):** Ahora me amas? si? Si? jajajaja

 **Redvi:** Gracias por tu mensaje, quiero saber qué te parece esta nueva entrega!

Y todos los folloWers y favoritos, GRACIAS, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, THANK YOU!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hajime Isayama, al que ruego día y noche que no mate a nuestro hermoso Levi...

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi hard, eso, así que ojo.

 ** _"Nunca dejes pasar una oportunidad que te haga feliz, aunque a los demás no les guste…"_**

 ** _Oscar Wilde_**

 **Capítulo 4: Sucumbir al deseo**

-: ¿Qué planes tienen este martes? – Preguntó Levi, Hanji había decidido darles la tarde libre ya que debían fumigar el local y no se iba a poder hacer nada hasta el día siguiente.

-: Aún no he pensado en nada – dijo Jean mientras se estiraba en una de las sillas del comedor.

-: Yo quería tirarme en cama a ver Titanic – anunció Marco suspirando con sentimiento.

-: Meditación trascendental… - habló Mike, mientras unía sus pulgares con sus dedos índices y largaban un largo "Om".

-: Terminar mi novela de Dick Tracy – agregó Farlan cruzándose de brazos.

-: Terminar de tejer la bufanda para este invierno – se le deslizó a Auruo y todos lo miraron con cara de incógnito - ¿Qué? Tejer me ayuda a relajarme.

-: ¿Y tú, jirafón? – agregó Levi mirando a Eren que estaba bastante alejado apoyado contra la pared.

-: Masturbarme con alguna porno… ¿Qué? Masturbarme me ayuda a relajarme… ahora se hacen seminaristas del catolicismo, semejantes demonios…

-: Bueno, sus planes son muy… interesantes, pero quería proponerles una cosa – les dijo levi, en cierta forma el más bajo se estaba volviendo una especie de figura líder, nadie lo había propuesto pero su actitud era suficiente - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a jugar un buen partido de fútbol?

Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos y Farlan fue el primero en sumarse.

-: Bueno, creo que sería divertido, hace mucho no hacemos cosas juntos, ¿cierto? – Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa - ¡Vamos, muchachos, nos divirtamos en grande! Pero yo seré de tu equipo.

-: No es justo, Farlan, yo también quiero - renegó Auruo – Yo también quiero.

-: Y yo – se sumó Jean.

-: Esperen, esperen, vamos a hacer un reparto justo. Numérense desde el 1, vamos – Todos obedecieron, menos Eren – Vamos, larguirucho, tú también.

-: Conmigo son siete, yo desbalanceo el grupo.

-: De ninguna manera, uno será el árbitro e iremos rotando. Bueno, te toca el seis, los pares conmigo, los impares por el otro lado.

Y así quedaron los grupos: en uno Eren, Levi, Auruo y Jean, en el otro Mike, Farlan y Marco.

Todos se vistieron y se fueron al patio de la mansión, marcaron los arcos con piedras del jardín y Levi, quien sabe de dónde, trajo la pelota y un silbato.

-: Bueno, ya saben las reglas, vale todo – dijo Levi y lo miraron curioso – Yo empiezo siendo el referí y rotamos cada diez minutos, hay que ser objetivo, ¿han entendido? – aclaró mientras ponía la alarma en su reloj de muñeca.

-: Sí, capitán – respondió Eren con sarcasmo.

-: ¿Y por qué tenemos que estar en el mismo equipo con éste inservible? – se quejó Jean.

-: Se habían acabado los caballos para que te acompañaran – respondió el ojiverde.

-: Basta de quejas – sentenció Levi – Es como es y punto, traten de ayudarse, son del mismo equipo, y además me representan, así que no jodan, no me gusta perder. Bien, vamos a identificarnos, nosotros seremos… eeemmm, el grupo halcón y ustedes serán el grupo cuervo.

-: ¿Por qué nosotros somos los cuervos? – preguntó Mike.

-: Porque yo lo digo, bien, empecemos – Levi pitó el silbato y comenzó la acción.

El pelinegro, miraba la falta de coordinación motora de los jóvenes, muy buenos para bailar pero pésimos para patear. Jean y Eren se peleaban por quitarse el balón.

-: ¡Oi! – Les regañó Levi - ¿Qué parte de que son del mismo equipo no entienden, mocosos de mierda? ¡Auruo, ataja, ataja he dicho!

-: ¡Goooooolllll! – Y así festejaron los otros cuervos el primer punto de la tarde.

-: ¡Auruo! – Rugió el más bajo de todos - ¿Eres ciego o simplemente quieres morir? ¡Cómo no vuelvas a atajar te amarro los testículos en el cuello! – El pobre muchacho tragó en seco.

Hanji, había salido al escuchar el alboroto afuera, y sonrió complacida al verlos transpirar, rodar en el suelo, gritarse y festejar. Era realmente agradable verlos disfrutar tanto.

Eren metió el descuento de uno de los halcones contra tres que llevaban los cuervos.

-: ¡Siiiii, goooolllll! – Auruo, Jean y Levi corrieron y se le tiraron encima para festejar - ¡Arrrggh, malditos cerdos sobrealimentados, salgan de encima, me están aplastando! – gritó el muchacho dolorido, mientras los tres hombres reían a más no poder.

-: ¡Aún siguen perdiendo, halcones! – les recordó Farlan mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

Sonó la alarma y Levi intercambió puestos con Auruo.

-: Jean, al arco, ahora van a ver realmente lo que es jugar al fútbol con pasión – dijo el ojiazul.

En el primer tramo, le metió dos empujones a Farlan y a Marco y los dejó fuera de combate y convirtió el segundo tanto.

-: ¡Ey, Kitten, no pegues tan duro! – se quejó Marco sobándose la canilla.

-: Yo… no juego para divertirme – agregó el más bajo mirando con malicia a todos - ¡Yo juego para ganar! – el pelinegro estaba con la competencia en modo ON, y arrasaba con el resto.

-: ¡Elena! – le gritó Eren molesto y sofocado de tanto correr – Pásamela, no seas avaro, yo soy tu compañero, ¡rayos!

-: Más vale que muevas los pies para otra cosa más que menear el culo, principito – le gritó el hombre mientras le aventaba el balón. Eren lo tomó y se dirigió al arco, pero se interpuso Farlan y le sacó fácilmente la pelota.

-: ¿Para eso me la pedías? – le gritó Levi y se fue tras el rubio. Pero aunque el más bajo corría ligero, el rubio hizo un tiro al centro y… Jean la atajó.

-: ¡Bien, Jean, hasta que por fin sirves para algo! – lo semi aduló Eren y el otro le sacó el dedo del medio, mientras se la lanzaba a Levi. El pelinegro la paró con el pecho y se lanzó a su objetivo, Auruo (que había tenido que ponerse de arquero del otro equipo a falta de Mike), lanzó un gritó como de fangirl y se tiró a un costado como si se le viniera un sunami encima, por lo cual el empate lo puso Levi sin problemas.

-: ¡¿Qué eres pariente de las gallinas, Black?! – lo amonestó Jean con bronca.

Mike pitó y todos se giraron a mirarlo.

-: Eso gol es inválido – dijo ante la atónita mirada del resto.

-: ¿Quéeeee? – exclamó, Levi.

-: El jugador estaba en posición adelantada.

Se armó una fuerte discusión, pero al fin tuvieron que acatar la orden del árbitro.

Luego de correr, renegar, irse a las manos un par de veces, insultarse y Marco largarse a llorar, terminaron el partido, después de una larga hora de estar corriendo. Los halcones terminaron ganando 32 contra 28 de los cuervos. Todos estaban sudados, llenos de pasto, con moretones y barro en varias partes. Se tiraron exhaustos sobre el césped a mirar el cielo. Eren empezó a carcajearse y pronto todos se le unieron, fue en verdad memorable.

-: Bueno, vamos por unos helados, yo invito – habló Levi después que todos se calmaron un poco.

-: ¿Helados? ¿Qué somos, niños? – se quejó Eren.

-: Hace un calor de los mil infiernos, vamos a tomar algo refrescante, deja de quejarte, cara bonita.

Al final todos en esas fachas deplorables se fueron a la heladería que estaba a dos cuadras y se tomaron una copa triple. Todos se relamían de gusto, viviendo a dieta ya se habían olvidado lo delicioso que era el sabor de un cremoso y azucarado helado. Levi se sentía como el maestro en un jardín de infantes, estaban todos sonrientes, con sus caras manchadas y disfrutando a gusto. Luego se fueron a la mansión para bañarse.

Cuando estuvieron impecables volvieron a juntarse en el comedor, Eren ya estaba sentado entre todos y esperando las siguientes instrucciones del bajito.

-: ¿Qué haremos ahora, Levi? – preguntó Farlan sonriente.

-: Bueno, no lo sé, ¿saben jugar a "dígalo con mímicas"?

-: Sí, sí, yo sé, yo sé – dijo Auruo – hay que… emm… hay que adivinar… hay que ponerse al frente e imitar lo que diga el papel y tu equipo debe adivinar, ¿es así, no?

-: Sí, bien, haremos lo siguiente, volveremos a dividirnos, igual que en el fútbol y en la próxima ronda Eren va al otro equipo para equilibrar.

-: Oigan, muchacho – Dijo Hanji sumándose – Yo también quiero jugar.

-: Bueno, tú ve con los cuervos entonces – le ordenó el más bajo.

-: ¿Cuervos?

-: Ven, Hanji, eres inteligente, tendremos ventaja contigo – Habló Farlan haciéndole lugar al lado suyo.

-: Mike, consíguenos papel, lapicera y dos bolsas – Levi nuevamente liderando grupos desde tiempos inmemoriales, tiembla tu trono Erwin.

El primero en ir fue el pelinegro, obvio, tenía que dar el ejemplo, se habían puesto de acuerdo con que fueran películas, así era más fácil para todos. Abrió el papel y leyó "¿Qué pasó ayer?", una historia de una despedida de solteros en la cual todo se descontrola y terminan tan borrachos que no recuerdan nada. El tiempo empezó a correr, Levi pensó y comenzó a hacer las mímicas como si estuviera bebiendo de vasos invisibles.

Eren, Jean y Auruo se miraron sin entender, y luego afilaron los ojos para tratar de asimilar las señas.

-: ¿Sexo oral? – se aventuró Eren.

-: No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero pensé lo mismo – acotó Jean.

Levi se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y los miró furioso, luego volvió a repetir los movimientos tratando de que se entendiera mientras se meneaba como si estuviera ebrio.

-: ¿Me gusta chuparla? – Agregó Auruo, a esa altura Hanji y los demás se descostillaban de la risa.

-: Es algo con penes, no hay duda – acotó Jean, cruzándose de brazos y los otros dos asintieron en conformidad.

-: ¿Pero qué tienen en sus podridas mentes, pendejos depravados? – saltó Levi, iracundo.

-: ¡Levi, no puedes hablar, es una de las reglas! – lo retó Hanji secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

Eren se sonrió maliciosamente y se aprovechó de la situación.

-: ¡Soy pasivo! – El pelinegro abrió los ojos como si se hubiera golpeado el dedo chiquito del pie - ¡No, ya sé, que me den duro contra el muro!

-: Una pregunta – dijo Auruo desconcertado – En la lista de películas, ¿incluyeron películas porno?

El otro equipo se miró y de inmediato respondieron que sí.

-: Ah, entonces es "el túnel del amor por fin se abre" – agregó.

-: No, es una grupal, ¿no ves cómo se la chupa a todos? – lo corrigió Jean.

-: ¡Nadie se la está chupando a nadie! – gritó Levi desencajado.

-: ¡No puedes hablar! – volvió a amonestar, Hanji.

Y así fue como las siguientes dos horas todo se desbandó y el equipo halcón perdió patéticamente.

-0-

Levi venía haciendo un trabajo de hormiga con Mikasa, le mandaba tragos gratis, después de haber estudiado cuales eran los preferidos de la morocha, no perdería contra el mocoso, de ninguna manera. Y faltando tres días para que se cumpliera el plazo de la apuesta, vestido con su traje de gato se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente mientras cruzaba una pierna. Si bien nunca se había puesto en plan de conquista, más bien las mujeres lo buscaban a él, en esas más de tres semanas ya había aprendido bastante cosas en las charlas y en mirar las interacciones.

La joven lo miró desconcertada.

-: Buenas noches, Mikasa – le dijo el hombre casi ronroneando.

-: No recuerdo haber pedido un turno contigo – le dijo con seriedad – Estoy esperando a-

-: Foxie, ya lo sé. Pero verás, el zorrito tiene para dos horas más por lo menos, y yo ahora estoy libre.

-: Te agradezco, pero de verdad, no necesito otra compañía…

-: Oye, no voy a cobrarte, sólo quise acercarme a charlar un momento, pero si te disgusta me iré. Es que te vi muy sola, y pienso que platicar un poco no mata a nadie, ¿o sí? Si me aguantas te regalo un trago, aunque sé que te gustan las margaritas dry, y el Martini, como así también sex on the beach, pero más suave de lo habitual. ¿Me permites que elija por ti en esta ocasión?

La mujer lo miró desconfiada, pero finalmente se giró un poco y cruzó una pierna.

-: ¿No se supone que los host están para ganar dinero? Y aquí ocurre exactamente lo contrario.

-: Para mí no es una pérdida, señorita, más bien lo veo como una inversión – Levi se relamió los labios y ella llevó instintivamente sus ojos a sus labios – Espéreme aquí, ya le traigo la bebida.

Leví pidió un cuba libre, con más coca cola de lo usual, sabía que le gustaría.

-: ¿Y bien? – le preguntó luego de que la vió probar el licor.

-: La verdad, es muy bueno, es dulce y… fuerte…

-: ¿Me permite que le pregunte una cosa?

-: Adelante…

-: ¿Qué es lo que le gusta tanto de Foxie? Es decir, es obvio que es el más lindo y más apuesto, pero usted no parece de las que se fijan en la apariencia.

-: Pues, tiene razón, señor…

-: Kitten…

-: Kitten… las apariencias son lo de menos para mí. Con respecto a Foxie, bueno… él es dulce, encantador, suave, y sus ojos… aaaah – dijo lanzando un largo suspiro – Sus ojos son algo que me hipnotiza, no puedo dejar de mirarlos…

-: No se moleste por lo que voy a decirle, pero Eren la trata igual que a todos.

-: Lo sé, no es que quiera ser especial, simplemente me conformo con compartir algo de su tiempo.

-: Lo desperdicia, señorita, si yo tuviera una fanática como usted, sería mi prioridad en atenderla.

-: Usted es muy halagador, Mister Kitten, ¿qué es lo que busca?

-: Sólo un poco de su atención, le juro que con eso me conformo. No me voy a interponer en su camino hacia Foxie, pero… ¿podría pedirle un enorme favor?

La muchacha lo miró curiosa.

-: El viernes me toca hacer un show, sé que usted habitualmente llega a las once, pero por esta vez, si yo le dejo reservada la mesa, ¿podría venir a las nueve? Es que me gustaría mucho que me viera, va a ser mi primera vez y sinceramente… quisiera dedicárselo a usted.

A Mikasa se le colorearon las mejillas y se sonrió apenas.

-: Hable ese día con la barwoman, le reservaré la primera mesa cercana al escenario, créame que si la veo sentada allí, me sentiré… muy inspirado…

Levantó el vaso de la mujer y le dio un sorbo pequeño sin dejar de mirarla. Luego volvió a depositar el vaso en la mesa y se giró para irse. Mikasa miró al frente y sintió que le latía más rápido el pulso. Se sobresaltó cuando Levi la tomó por sorpresa desde atrás susurrándole en el oído.

-: El mejor beso indirecto que he tenido hasta ahora, gracias.

Luego se alejó, mientras la mujer se tocaba el oído, toda su espalda se había erizado. ¿Quién era ese misterioso Kitten? ¿Él era el que le mandaba los tragos de regalo? Nunca había reparado en nadie más que en Foxie, pero ese hombre-gato… exudaba un aire de pura sensualidad, no podía negarlo.

-0-

Eran las diez de la mañana y Levi se estaba preparando para la visita con el estilista cuando golpearon a su puerta. Era Armin. Lo dejó pasar y se sentaron a conversar.

-: Se vuelve cada vez más y más complejo – Le habló el rubio con seriedad – Interrogué a todos y cada uno en ese club, me llevó más de tres días completos. Incluso a los negocios vecinos. Todos coinciden que el atacante era un hombre rubio de ojos grises. Comenzó a frecuentar el club y pidiendo siempre al mismo host, Yura Sanketsu, un joven de rasgos asiáticos, pero bronceado, de cabello marrón claro y ojos celestes. Era el mejor pagado de todos, al igual que las otras veces, busca siempre a los que generan más dinero, a los que llaman más la atención, al parecer lo invitó a salir, vaya a saber qué es lo que le dice a los host, pero los debe conocer muy bien, porque los enreda con sus palabras.

-: ¿Y qué con el joven? ¿Sigue vivo?

-: Sí, pero lamentablemente tiene muerte cerebral. Al parecer logró convencerlo para llevarlo a un hotel, según las mucamas escucharon una fuerte discusión, ahí se ve que fue donde lo atacó, el muchacho desesperado se tiró del balcón del cuarto piso, es realmente una pena – Arlert le mostraba el contenido de la gran carpeta que había llevado – Aparentemente mediría 1,90, musculatura fuerte, alguien imponente, dijeron que era muy atractivo, pero tenía una cicatriz grande sobre el cuello que le cruzaba por la quijada y le llegaba a la mejilla, ese dato lo saqué de otro de los host que lo había atendido un día que Yura estaba indispuesto. Tanto en el hotel, como en el club, nadie notó esta marca.

-: Maquillaje… ¿qué día atacó?

-: Fue un lunes, el día de franco de Yura, por eso es más curioso, no fue en el club a buscarlo, parece que habían acordado encontrarse en otro sitio. ¿Cómo es qué lo convenció? Nadie sabe, es tan extraño y eso es lo que me ha tenido devanándome los sesos. Según sus compañeros, Yura era algo altanero, pero en extremo cauteloso, no era de aceptar regalos o de irse con cualquiera…

Levi abrió su computadora y tocó algunos comandos.

-: Armin, pásame las fechas de las muertes de los otros host por favor.

El rubio le dictó las fechas y Levi las ordenó en una planilla de Excel, luego estuvo analizándolas una media hora.

-: ¿Encontraste algo?

-: Pues sí, al parecer estaba frente a nuestras narices todo el tiempo. El tipo atacó a todos esos jóvenes entre lunes y martes, sólo hay dos que fueron un miércoles.

-: ¿Y eso qué?

-: Los ataca sólo en sus francos, los clubs no trabajan los lunes, o los martes, son días en que no son redituables, o con seguridad ellos tenían descanso. El tipo sabe perfectamente cómo trabajan los cubles, no sólo por los días, eso cualquier idiota que los frecuente lo detectaría, sino que también sabe maquillarse, con eso oculta su cicatriz, también como dijo Erwin coincido que debe usar peluca y lentes de contacto para camuflarse y seguramente usa identificación falsa.

-: Eso último efectivamente, está confirmado. Siempre paga en efectivo y da nombres falsos.

-: ¿Revisaste las cámaras de seguridad?

-: Efectivamente, tengo un par de fotos – dijo abriendo un bolso que llevaba consigo y sacando otra carpeta, se las entregó al pelinegro.

-: Delgado, alto, tengo mis dudas, pero mi instinto me dice que este tipo fue un host antes. Armin, debemos revisar en los archivos de los clubes, las muertes comenzaron hace dos años, ¿cierto? Yo marqué un mapa, al parecer elegía los clubes al azar, pero todos dentro del mismo radio, la ciudad de Houston, tendremos que revisar los archivos de las personas contratadas hace dos años atrás, especialmente aquellos que hayan sido despedidos y sus motivos. Por fin tenemos la primera pista sólida.

-: ¿Piensas que el motivo del tipo es odio hacia sus pares?

-: Efectivamente, es como si se estuviera vengando, como si le molestara aquellos que sobresalen.

-: Pero no todos los asesinados eran las estrellas, hay algunos que pasaban desapercibidos, pero ya analicé el perfil de los finados cientos de veces y no puedo encontrar la coincidencia. Todos son diferentes…

-: Hay algo que no hemos investigado aún, Armin, el pasado de estos muchachos, ¿cómo fue que terminaron como host? ¿Qué los llevó a elegir la profesión? Tenemos que encontrar ese "algo" que el desgraciado busca, eso que le llama la atención. Por lo pronto habla con Erwin y saquen un alerta para los clubes, que eviten que los host abandonen las instalaciones sus días de franco, bajo ningún punto de vista. Por otra parte, yo había comenzado a darme cuenta que el tipo ataca cada dos meses, no es exacto, pero en ese tiempo hace su selección y comienza a visitar a su candidato. Tal vez su próximo ataque sea en un mes y medio, es una suposición por supuesto. Porque luego de comparar no es que los ataque con dos meses justos de diferencia, a veces varía un poco. Mi opinión es, que debe frecuentar los clubes los fines de semana, cuando está reventando de clientes para pasar desapercibido, hace un trabajo fino, y luego los convence… bien, faltan muchos cabos sueltos por atar, pero por primera vez siento que le cogimos el hilo principal al ovillo. Yo investigaré aquí sobre los registros de años anteriores, nos juntemos la semana que viene para trabajar con todos los datos recopilados. Si descubres algo nuevo, mándame un email o un mensaje por whatsapp, estaré atento al celular.

-: Bien, al fin puedo decir que fue una buena idea que vinieras aquí, al estar involucrado en el medio, se nos hizo más fácil entender la vida de los host.

-: Sí, creo que Erwin le acertó, aunque sea un condenado infierno, pero… en fin…

-: ¿Qué tal la llevas?

-: Como puedo, es lo más jodido que me ha tocado afrontar en todos mis años de servicio. Pero como bien dijiste, ahora estamos viendo los frutos de este sacrificio. Como sea, ya vete, no quiero que empiecen a rumorear sobre que traigo hombres extraños a mi cuarto.

-: Bien, te mantendré al tanto de las novedades, Levi.

-: Te acompañaré afuera.

Al bajar para enfilar a la puerta de acceso se cruzaron con Eren que traía un jugo de frutas en la mano, miró a Armin y se acercó rápidamente.

-: ¿Armin, eres tú?

-: ¡Oh, Eren!

-: ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Claro, éramos vecinos en mi barrio, Eren vivía a dos cuadras de mi casa, siempre jugábamos en la plaza, aunque es tres años menor que yo, solíamos caminar juntos a la escuela, porque íbamos a la misma. ¡Vaya, mírate ahora, qué alto estás! – Explicó el rubio con una sonrisa – Luego mi abuelo se mudó de casa y perdí el contacto – le dijo a Levi y luego miró a Eren – La última vez que te vi tenías, no sé, ¿quince?

-: Catorce… ¡Guauu! Como ha pasado el tiempo, mírate ahora, estás hecho todo un hombre, mi madre me dijo que estabas en la carrera para la policía, ¿ahora trabajas allí?

-: No – cortó Levi antes de que el rubio respondiera – Es un friki que ahora es analista de sistemas, se dedica a desarrollar software para empresas.

-: ¡Oh, qué bien! – acotó Eren sonriendo también – Mi madre se pondrá muy contenta cuando le cuente de ti.

-: ¿Cómo está, Carla? – preguntó Armin con los ojos brillando.

-: Bueno, ella, no muy bien, está internada en el Sanatorio de la Cruz Azul, habitación 304, oye si te haces un poco de tiempo ve a visitarla por favor, estoy seguro que estará feliz de verte.

-: Haré lo posible, pero, ¿qué le sucede?

-: Bueno – Eren revoleó los ojos algo tenso – Está muy enferma, está con tratamientos de quimioterapia, su salud ha desmejorado bastante, hace cuatro años atrás se lo descubrieron, en ese momento pudieron extirpar un tumor de uno de sus pechos y la quimio dio resultado, pero luego, hace ya dos años volvió a aparecer y ahora está peor que nunca, no sólo la deben operar a más tardar el mes que viene, sino que también va a necesitar que le donen un hígado… es así…

-: ¡Dios, Eren! ¡Cuánto lo siento, en verdad! Iré a verla cuanto antes, no abandones las esperanzas amigo.

-: Ey, te paso mi número de celular, así no perdemos contacto.

-: De acuerdo – luego que intercambiaron números, Eren miró a Levi y luego a Armin.

-: ¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?

-: Somos amigos también – respondió nuevamente Levi sin darle mayor importancia – Armin me contactó porque andaba por la zona y se acercó a visitarme.

-: ¿Hanji lo sabe? Es decir, está prohibido traer visitas en horas en las que no funciona el club.

-: Sí, lo sabe, ya le avisé. Bueno, Armin, te espero la próxima semana, que andes bien – Levi prácticamente lo empujó a la salida.

-: Adiós, Eren, ya te mandaré mensajes, no perdamos el contacto – agregó el rubio mientras saludaba con una mano, Eren sonrió y los vio alejarse. No era tonto, algo serio estaba pasando y como su instinto le dictaba, eso tenía que ver con Levi y con su repentina incorporación.

-0-

Se había caído ya seis veces con esa. Faltaban apenas un día para su show, Hanji le había encargado, que luego de un par de presentaciones de grupos locales, hiciera un streaptease vestido de policía, claro, era prácticamente una burla. Venía ensayando sin descanso y sin bien Berthold le había marcado una coreografía donde no era necesario treparse hasta el techo, le estaba costando sacar los pasos, a veces los brazos se le cansaban o se soltaba demasiado y caía redondo al piso. Sin contar los cientos de moretones que tenía en las piernas y brazos, sin dudas tendría que maquillar los moretones. A eso se sumaba que el pantalón azul se le enganchaba cuando trataba de quitárselo según lo marcado. Estaba dolorido, frustrado, cansado, y además debía impresionar a la Mikasa.

Se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer al grupo que se sentaron atrás de la barra en sendas sillas.

-: ¿Y ahora qué? – les dijo con la respiración agitada.

-: Venimos a darte nuestro apoyo – inició Farlan.

-: Has de cuenta que somos el público – agregó Eren – te daremos el ánimo suficiente y nuestros consejos para que te luzcas.

-: ¡Vamos, capitán, los harás rabiar de gusto! – alentó Auruo, desde que Eren lo había llamado de esa manera en el campo de fútbol, todos le repetían el apodo.

Levi sonrió apenas, estaba agradecido, necesitaba un poco de su buena onda para no morir en el intento. Dio lo mejor de sí, sus compañeros lo silbaban, le gritaban groserías, lo aplaudían y de vez en cuando se paraban para darle indicaciones de cómo hacerlo mejor. Esos jóvenes, eran buenos muchachos, eso fue lo que pensó el capitán.

-0-

Jueves por la noche, y ya empezaban las jornadas intensas. Levi ya tenía un par de clientes que lo buscaban de forma más o menos regular. Pero había un hombre que lo tenía algo incómodo. Era un militar retirado, que siempre que se sentaba cerca le tocaba una rodilla, o el muslo o le agarraba un mechón de cabello para hablarle al oído. Le daba algo de asco para ser francos. Ya en potras ocasiones había tenido que hacerle un par de lap-dance y le repugnaba ver lo excitado que se ponía cuando le bailaba. Pero no podía hacer nada, más que ser cordial y atento aunque no le gustara. Otro punto a favor de los host, no sabía cómo podían lidiar con esos pervertidos. El hombre ya le había invitado la cuarta copa, el pelinegro no se chupaba el dedo, era obvio que lo quería emborrachar, pero él tenía una resistencia asombrosa a las bebidas, por lo que no se preocupó demasiado.

Pero después del quinto trago, el ojiazul empezó a sentirse algo atontado. El militar lo tenía casi abrazado mientras le hablaba sin parar, y Levi apenas podía enfocar bien el escenario. Empezó a sentir el cuerpo muy caliente, como si le hubiera agarrado una fiebre repentina, su cuerpo se ablandaba y se preguntó si realmente no serían efectos de las bebidas. Quiso levantarse para ir a tomar aire, pero no tenía muchas fuerzas y el hombre lo sentó de sopetón tirando de su muñeca.

-: ¿Adónde vas, mi gatito hermoso? Vamos a divertirnos, ¿quieres?

-: Pe-peroooo ya noosss estamooosss, divirtiendoooo – Levi arrastraba las palabras, y ante el bullicio, la música y la cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo, nadie se daba cuenta de su situación.

-: Anda ven conmigo, vamos al baño, te ves algo pálido no vayas a vomitar.

Levi no tenía voluntad, lo arrastró prácticamente con él, mientras miraba perdido y sentía que se sofocaba. Pero seguramente el detective tenía un Dios aparte, porque apenas cruzaron la puerta de los lavabos una firme mano tomó por el hombro al cliente.

-: Sargento Kirlan – le dijo el joven - ¿Adónde cree que lleva a Kitten?

-: Oh, se sentía descompuesto, sólo lo estoy ayudando a llegar al baño.

Eren empujó un poco al hombre y llamó a los guardias a los gritos, mientras sostenía a Levi por las axilas porque las piernas se le aflojaban. En medio minuto hasta Hanji estuvo ahí.

-: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo la mujer con autoridad.

-: El señor drogó a Kitten, mira nada más como está – acusó Eren.

-: Eso no es cierto, bebió hasta quedar borracho – se defendió el hombre que había sido apresado por los guardias.

Luego de que lo obligaran a confesar y lo amenazaran con llamar a la policía, confesó que le había puesto algo de ketamina a uno de los vasos mientas bebían. La ketamina es una droga, pesar de actuar como depresor del sistema nervioso central, el consumo de dosis bajas o medias, puede producir sensación de estimulación –de la misma manera que lo provoca el consumo de alcohol y otros depresores– y desinhibición. Actúa también sobre la percepción sensorial, amplificándola. A dosis altas, produce experiencias de tipo psicodélico y afloran sus efectos disociativos característicos –la mente parece separarse del cuerpo. Los riesgos asociados al consumo de ketamina son los característicos de las drogas alucinógenas: ansiedad, ataques de pánico, mareos, distorsiones del pensamiento, confusión e ideas delirantes. Y en el caso de Levi, que estaba flojo como una marioneta, se sumaba que tenía una tremenda erección.

-: Bien, yo me encargaré de este asunto de ahora en adelante – dijo Hanji – No se lo comentes a nadie, lleva a Levi a su habitación y quédate cuidándolo, dale la mayor cantidad de agua que puedas para que lo vaya eliminando de su sistema, lo dejo en tus manos Eren.

El muchacho con algo de esfuerzo lo arrastró escaleras arriba, Levi se iba quejando de que el piso de derretía o algo por el estilo, balbuceaba incoherencias. Con cuidado lo dejó encima de la cama, le quitó los zapatos y los guantes y le llevó un gran vaso de agua.

-: Vamos, bebe, te hará bien.

-: No, no quiero tomar más.

-: No seas terco, te digo que te hará bien, anda vamos, de a poco – el hombre se resistía, pero finalmente logró que bebiera un poco, estaba bastante mareado, se tiró de espaldas y se agarró la entrepierna frunciendo el ceño.

-: Duele… duele mucho…

-: Bueno, los efectos no duran mucho, a lo sumo tres o cuatro horas, pero… creo que sería mejor que te encargaras de eso. No te preocupes, he visto cientos de tipos masturbarse frente a mis narices, siéntete libre de hacerlo.

Levi intentaba coordinar sus movimientos, pero apenas si pudo desabrocharse el traje.

-: ¡Qué remedio! – soltó Eren para ayudarlo a desvestirse, la piel pálida y blanca brillaba con una fina capa de sudor. Aunque ya lo había visto sin remera antes, se quedó admirando sus músculos marcados y perfectos, al menos para su altura. El cuerpo de Levi era demasiado atractivo, aun con sus más de treinta, de echo tal vez la edad le daba algo de seductor también. Entendía por qué los clientes se interesaban tanto en Mister Kitten.

Levi estaba de espaldas en la cama, respirando agitado, sus lindos pómulos teñidos de rojo, el pecho subiendo y bajando, e intentaba infructuosamente sacarse el maldito short de su traje. Eren le desprendió la bragueta y tiró hacia abajo para ayudarlo. Finalmente lo vio sólo con un ajustado bóxer negro. El joven abrió grande los ojos al ver la envergadura del más bajo, tenía un poderoso y enorme falo entre sus piernas, quien hubiera creído que ese hombre tan bajito tuviera una herramienta tan linda. ¿Linda? Bueno, estaban solos y él tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera, no es como si fuera su culpa… el ojiverde sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, deseo, el deseo de tocar a otra persona, el deseo de querer sentirlo. Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar que eran como el agua y el aceite, Levi lo atraía, tenía un halo misterioso que lo envolvía, y no sólo a él, se daba cuenta que Farlan y los otros también gustaban de tener su atención.

Levi metió su mano dentro del bóxer e intentó tocarse un poco, pero luego miró a Eren, el joven estaba con la boca algo entreabierta mirando atentamente todo lo que hacía el más bajo.

-: Oi, que no… que noooo es un shooowww, mocosooo…

-: Lo siento, no quise incomodarte – dijo Eren girando un poco la cabeza, pero a quién le iba a mentir, ya se estaba excitando, y después de tantos años de que nadie le provocara un deseo genuino, auténtico, ahora estaba más intrigado que nunca. Levi gruñía porque no lograba mover sus manos lo suficiente para darse el placer que necesitaba y le dolía, sino se venía pronto sería un dolor insoportable.

Eren corrió su mano con delicadeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, rogando a todos los cielos que el hombre cediera, necesitaba probarlo, quería sacarse las ganas, no se podía contener, no después de verlo tan excitantemente provocativo. Deslizó la prenda obscura por las musculosas piernas y acarició la entrepierna del pelinegro.

-: ¡Ey! - se quejó el hombre - ¿Qué haces? No me toques, ¿qué haces?

-: Déjame que te ayude o te dolerá demasiado.

-: ¡Te dije que no me toques, maldito maricón! – Le gritó Levi desencajado.

-: Pues este maldito maricón te va a ayudar con tu problema, si tanto te jode sólo cierra los ojos e imagina cualquier otra cosa – Luego con rapidez se sacó la corbata y le cubrió los ojos – De este modo será mejor para ti, solo quiero ayudarte, entiéndelo…

Levi se iba a quejar, pero cuando sintió la boca de Eren engullendo su falo, se arqueó involuntariamente lanzando un gemido de satisfacción. Tal vez sería la droga, pero esa cavidad acuosa que lo envolvía con tanta determinación le pareció la gloria misma. Sus pensamientos no funcionaban en absoluto. Sólo podía concentrarse en las calientes lamidas que estaba recibiendo.

-: ¡Aaaah, ah, ha! ¡Mmm… ah! – enterró sus dedos en el cabello del joven para imprimirle un ritmo más rápido, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía, que se incendiaba desde adentro, ya no le importaba si era Eren, Mikasa o un maldito hipopótamo, sólo quería que esa boca no dejara de atenderlo.

Eren era un graduado con honores en el ámbito del sexo oral, succionaba con fuerza y lo llevaba hasta muy profundo en su garganta, para luego soltarlo y volverlo a succionar, su lengua era un verdadero remolino de placer, que se escabullía por todas partes. El joven se tocaba un poco mientras se lo hacía a Levi, quien levantaba sus caderas y gemía con gusto, verlo así, tan lascivo, tan entregado, con los ojos vendados, hacía que al ojiverde lo arrastraran las corrientes de la pasión.

Eren se sentía tan invadido, le parecía que cada vez que lo engullía ese miembro crecía más y más en su boca, ahogándolo, llenándolo completamente, haciéndolo delirar de gusto, lo deseaba, lo deseaba como no había deseado a nadie en demasiado tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido se sacó sus pantalones y comenzó a preparar su entrada, definitivamente lo quería sentir, no se iría de ese cuarto sin haberlo tenido adentro suyo.

Levi contuvo la respiración y soltó un gruñido cuando se vino en la boca del ojiverde. Eren tosió porque casi se ahoga con la gran cantidad de esperma que había salido. Sin querer se tragó un poco en el proceso y el resto lo uso para seguir preparándose.

-: ¡Vaya, soltaste un montón! ¿Es que te venías aguantando?

-: Sí… - aceptó Levi todavía agitado – Mu-muchooo, tiempooo…

Como era de esperarse, a los pocos minutos comenzó a tener otra erección. Se sacó la venda y se miró algo asustado.

-: ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

-: Bueno, es normal, sopórtalo un poco más, te ayudaré, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá.

Levi lo miró sorprendido cuando Eren se trepó encima suyo.

-: Ey, no, eso no, no hace falta, que me escuches, mocoso idiota.

-: Tran-tranquilizate – le pidió Eren con los ojos encendidos en deseo – Sólo te estoy ayudando, ¿lo recuerdas? No… aaah…no hagas un escándalo, cierra tus ojos.

Pero Levi no quería cerrarlos, se quedó viendo, como si le estuviera pasando a otro, como su henchido falo se abría paso entre las largas piernas de su compañero. Eren puso los ojos en blanco cuando llegó hasta cerca de la base, mientras se sostenía con sus brazos y piernas para no caer del todo. El pelinegro estaba en blanco, tener a Eren, en esa postura, disfrutándolo tanto y con toda la calentura que se traía por la droga, hicieron que lo disfrutara más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No era asqueroso, ni desagradable, ni nada de lo que él siempre había imaginado. Era simplemente delicioso, sentía la anillada entrada contraerse gustosa, como si lo apretara a propósito y nuevamente dejó de pensar, ya no era Levi, era un animal desatado que quería descargar su lívido a como diera lugar.

Eren se movió pausadamente, con lentitud, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al sexo rudo, pero Levi era demasiado grande y no quería lastimarse en el proceso. Era mejor de lo que se imaginaba, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, llegaba muy profundo dentro de él, rozando ardientemente su punto de placer, como si ese falo hubiera sido creado exclusivamente a su medida. Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo empalándose en esa exquisitez de carne y venas, cuando de repente sintió que el pelinegro lo giraba con brusquedad sobre la cama.

-: ¿Qué?... ¡Aaah, aaah, aaah!

Levi, con una habilidad y una fuerza asombrosas, como si de repente hubiera desaparecido la languidez que le había provocado la droga, lo puso en cuatro y se empujó completamente dentro del joven. Tomó sus caderas con rudeza y bombeó a través del dilatado agujero con frenesí, casi babeando de satisfacción, mientras Eren mordía el acolchado y lo disfrutaba como nunca. Levi ni se dio cuenta que el joven ya se había corrido dos veces, solo quería gozar, y gozar, hasta explotar de placer. Y no dejó de darle duro y parejo hasta llenarlo completamente con su esencia cremosa y caliente. La noche vivió un poco más, para luego extinguirse como las brasas de una hoguera, entre las sábanas algo húmedas… pegajosas...

By Luna de Acero… roja como una manzana…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Me gustas… me gustas mucho Levi… yo lo lamento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

-: El que lo lamenta soy yo, lo siento, pero realmente no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes.

-: No podrías… ¿ni siquiera intentarlo? Yo puedo esperar, sabes…

-: No, lo siento, no puedo. Quisiera no herirte, pero no voy a alimentar falsas esperanzas, espero sepas entender…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, con una nueva entrega siendo las 4 de la madrugada, pero ustedes mis queridos lectores lo valen. Por favor déjenme su valioso review, los amaré si lo hacen. Este cap está inspirado con el tema "Natural Born Sinner" de la banda "In this moment", que nombro abajo y les traduzco la letra, cuando lleguen a esa parte búsquenla en youtube y por favor escúchenla, no tiene desperdicio. Perdonen los errores de ortografía, no tuve tiempo de corregir adecuadamente (es más estoy agonizando en este momento, tengan piedad).

Les debo el humor, este cap salió como salió, pero pronto volverá con fuerza, tengan fe. Igual tengo la impresión que les va a gustar, ojalá.

 ** _Agradecimientos_** :

Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Elzs-noir, perdón hermosa, no tiene taaanto amor como sé que te gusta, pero hay un poco.

Para los que comentaron y me dejaron hermoso reviews (he contestado todos por privado, menos los guest que no se puede L): Mi amorosa y siempre amable amiga **Odaxochilt96** , la bella **Acirema Kirkland** , la apasionada **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , la escueta pero contundente **Yaritza9** (quedo a la espera de más de tus comentarios), y los lindos guest: **Darling** , ****y **Walker Mary**. También a los que me añadieron a favoritos y los followers, no sean tímidos, comenten! A todos, todos, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes, lamentablemente, pertencen a la mente sádica de Isayama Hajime, mejor conocido como La Llama Asesina, por obvias razones…

 ** _Advertencia:_** MUUUUCHO SALSEO y escenas eróticas, para mayores de 18, ya saben.

 **Capítulo 5: Cuando no te buscaba, te encontré**

 ** _"Porque sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados, sobre todo cuando cierro los ojos…"_**

 ** _Julio Cortázar_**

Levi se despertó sobresaltado, miró al balcón y apenas se estaba clareando el firmamento. Estaba algo aturdido, dolorido, completamente sucio, se sentó en la cama, estaba desnudo, y poco a poco, como flashes, los recuerdos empezaron a bombardearlo. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el cuerpo, también desnudo, de Eren que dormía plácidamente boca abajo. Sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza cuando su mente se despabiló del todo. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula… Ira, una mezcla entre angustia y molestia que le revolvía las tripas. Sintió ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo al baño, donde estuvo un buen rato descargando su estómago. Probablemente aún estuviera bajo los efectos secundarios de la droga.

Había tenido sexo desenfrenado y frenético, como un animal, como una bestia sin raciocinio. Todo por culpa de ese militar de mierda, ahora mismo quería ir y molerlo a palos, destrozarle la cara a puñetazo limpio, le valía verga las reglas del club o lo que mierda fuera. El cerdo había querido propasarse con él y había invocado a su propia muerte, si osaba volver lo reventaría como a un sapo, y si no volvía, saldría a buscarlo a donde fuera, tenía los medios para ubicarlo, y haría que se arrepintiera hasta el fin de sus días.

Por otra parte… Eren… El maldito crío se había aprovechado de la situación, aunque él no podía solucionarlo por sí mismo, no hacía falta haberlo llevado tan lejos, si lo hubiera ayudado a masturbarse un poco habría sido suficiente, pero no, no lo había escuchado, le había dicho claramente que no quería seguir adelante y el mocoso hizo lo que le vino en gana. No se trataba si había disfrutado o no, no había sido su elección, se sentía patéticamente incómodo, como si… como si lo hubieran violado. Prendió la ducha y poco le importó si el agua era fría o caliente, se sentía asquerosamente sucio. ¡Por La Virgen de Guadalupe! ¡Había terminado teniendo sexo con un hombre otra vez!

Estampó sus puños varias veces en la pared, mientras gruñía de frustración. Todo estaba mal, todo, y si no fuera que iban muy avanzados en la investigación, ahora mismo estaría tirando todo a la mierda y yéndose para siempre de ese club de porquería. Se secó, salió y se vistió con lo primero que sacó del vestidor y se fue hasta la cama. El joven seguía dormido pacíficamente, tenía ganas de levantarlo a puntapiés, de darle una paliza memorable… pero lo cierto era que también lo había salvado, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para detener al hijo de puta, con seguridad los resultados hubieran sido peores. Sólo por eso no lo levantó a patadas. Se acercó tratando de controlarse. El muchacho tenía una piel suave, tersa y cálida, y su semblante era de paz, eso lo enfureció aún más.

-: ¡Oi, levántate de una vez, mocoso pervertido! – le rugió con voz descomunal. Eren farfulló unas incoherencias, se giró y continuó durmiendo - ¡Que te levantes, desgraciado! – Levi le empezó a pegar con fuerza con su almohada, hasta que el joven pudo despertarse un poco, estaba algo agotado y un poco adolorido.

-: ¿Mmm? ¿Ah, qué… qué sucede? – respondió somnoliento mientras miraba a Levi que lo fulminaba con sus ojos encendidos en rencor.

-: Que te levantes de una jodida vez y salgas de mi habitación.

Eren bostezó y se desperezó sin prisa, mientras Levi aguantaba la respiración para no írsele encima y acogotarlo. Se puso de pie sin el menor pudor y comenzó a buscar su ropa, Levi se giró, mientras sin poder evitarlo recordaba un poco los sucesos anteriores, a Eren gimiendo bajo él, a lo bien que se sentía estar dentro del joven, se le colorearon un poco las mejillas.

-: ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el ojiverde sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-: Todavía no me siento bien del todo…

-: Aún tienes-

-: No, no, nada de eso, solo estoy algo descompuesto – trató de aclarar el pelinegro con rapidez.

-: Oye, respecto a lo que pasó anoche…

-: Olvídalo – dijo el pelinegro girándose y mirándolo con seriedad – Te pediré que hagamos de cuenta que no ha sucedido nada.

-: ¿Qué no ha sucedido nada? ¿De qué hablas? – Eren se refregó la cabeza algo molesto.

-: Yo no te pedí tu maldita ayuda, y realmente pienso que no era necesaria.

-: ¡Eres un cabrón, Levi! Anoche gozaste completamente de todo, y si yo no te hubiera ayudado a liberarte de tu condición, hoy tal vez estarías en un hospital, ¿tienes idea lo afortunado que eres?

-: Afortuna… ¿afortunado? ¡No estaba en mis putos cabales, Eren! ¡Estaba drogado! No es como si yo hubiera querido acabar contigo en la cama, de ninguna manera, ahora de solo recordarlo siento repulsión.

-: ¿Repulsión, dices? ¿Entonces qué significa la apuesta que tenemos? Fuiste tú el que pidió mi culo, literalmente, y ahora te haces el desentendido, ¿pero qué mierda pasa contigo?

-: ¡Era una maldita broma, mocoso odioso! – Eren sentía que le subía una furia enorme, ese viejo enano le estaba pisoteando el orgullo como si nada - ¿Realmente creías que yo te deseaba? ¿Acaso estás demente?

-: ¡Cállate, maldito! Tengo cientos, ¡cientos!, que pagarían fortunas por estar conmigo, y sin embargo yo lo hice para ayudarte, ¿y es así como reaccionas? Tal vez estabas drogado, pero tampoco estabas inconsciente, lo disfrutaste y me gozaste varias veces, tú también podrías haberte detenido pero no lo hiciste, así que no te quieras lavar las manos ahora, ¡idiota!

-: Bien, de acuerdo – Levi caminó hasta el vestidor y trajo su billetera, sacó todo el efectivo que tenía, cerca de dos mil dólares y se lo tiró al joven al pecho, Eren lo miró dolido - ¿Cuánto te debo? Cóbrate lo que corresponda, porque no quiero deberle favores a nadie. A fin de cuentas eso es lo que te importa, unos mugrosos billetes, entonces llévatelo todo, y si hace falta más me lo dices y te lo pagaré, estúpido maricón.

Eren lo abofeteó con fuerza y Levi retrocedió unos pasos por la impresión. Su mejilla se tiñó de furioso carmesí en pocos segundos, pero cuando el pelinegro estaba por responderle con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento, vio lágrimas saliendo de los ojos del muchacho.

-: No quiero tú asqueroso dinero – le habló el ojiverde entre dientes – Soy una maldita persona, imbécil, no soy un pedazo de pan que puedes comprar a tu conveniencia, sí soy un host y sí me gustan los hombres, pero yo no me entrego a cualquiera, ¡¿puedes entender eso, idiota?! ¡Vete a la mierda, Levi!

El muchacho caminó ofuscado hasta la entrada y se fue azotando la puerta con bronca. Prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró para tirarse en su cama a llorar desconsoladamente. Las palabras de ese hombre lo habían herido profundamente. Él, la estrella máxima de "Pasillo 50", había dado lo mejor de sí para que Levi lo disfrutara, para liberarlo de la droga que le estaba haciendo daño, porque… el pelinegro le importaba, porque quería su atención, porque auténticamente pensó que lo deseaba, porque él lo había deseado también. Pero ahora le decía que era repulsivo… esa palabra era la peor de todas. Su rechazo le había revuelto un montón de emociones que venía enterrando hacía años.

Cuando era más pequeño, cuando tenía quince, se enamoró perdidamente de un compañero de la secundaria, el otro muchacho era comprensivo, lo escuchaba, lo ayudaba con sus tareas, estudiaban juntos, estaba tan a gusto con su compañía que un día mientras estaban en la biblioteca, solos, terminando una tarea para la escuela, y habiendo mal interpretado las señales, se acercó con suavidad para besarlo. Su compañero lo empujó con fuerza y lo miró espantado, Eren trató de explicarle sobre sus sentimientos… pero eso solo empeoró la situación, todavía recordaba sus duras palabras, lo tomó de la solapa de su camisa para zamarrearlo… "Maldito marica de mierda, ¿quién te has creído? Me das asco, te encuentro repulsivo, ¿por qué mejor no te mueres?". A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no había podido olvidar…

Eren se hizo un ovillo, mientras sentía que apenas podía respirar por la fuerza con que salían sus lágrimas, siempre era igual, debía aceptar los manoseos y los abusos de gente desconocida con la mejor sonrisa que podía fingir, pero cuando alguien empezaba a interesarle un poco, siempre terminaba herido… Y lo que más daño le hacía, es que el pelinegro lo negara con tanta fuerza, cuando se daba cuenta que le había gustado…

Levi estaba sentado sobre su cama, reflexionando un poco, había tratado de ser lo más sincero posible, pero se daba cuenta que se había comportado como un idiota. Después de todo se suponía que él era el adulto maduro y responsable, Eren solo era un mocoso que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Tal vez debía aceptar que después de todo, a pesar de estar drogado, sí lo había disfrutado, y eso lo asustaba, lo perturbaba. Lo habían educado en las sanas costumbres y en la moralidad, la homosexualidad era algo malo, era algo que te condenaba al infierno. Tenía una serie de contradicciones internas que lo desequilibraran bastante. Sí, Eren le había llamado la atención desde un principio, sí, disfrutaba molestarlo porque cuando lo hacía, sus ojos verdes lo buscaban. Y esas dolorosas lágrimas… lo habían conmovido… él no quería verlo sufrir, tal vez verlo renegar un poco, pero no quería lastimarlo, y lo había hecho… ahora se sentía mal, se sentía una escoria… Tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo para consolarlo un poco. Sabía también que el joven tenía un orgullo muy grande, y había dado con su punto débil, con su talón de Aquiles y no se había detenido a tiempo. Volvió a suspirar con molestia, y se puso a acomodar su habitación. Cuando se sentía abrumado, limpiar lo ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas.

-0-

El comedor no estaba tan bullicioso como siempre, Levi tragaba prácticamente la comida como si no se hubiera alimentado en días, y más de uno lo miraba de reojo con curiosidad.

-: ¡Ey, Farlan! – Le habló el pelinegro y el rubio lo miró – Consígueme barras energéticas, por lo menos seis.

-: Hecho, después del almuerzo te los alcanzaré.

-: ¿Y ahora qué pasa con la Diva? – consultó jean, mientras masticaba una pata de pollo.

-: No vendrá a almorzar, Sasha dijo que se excusó que le dolía el estómago o algo así – respondió Mike, mientras devoraba un pedazo de brócoli.

-: ¡Cielos! – Se quejó Marco – Anoche Eren dejó plantado al señor incansable, y tuve que hacerme cargo, estoy destruido, ya tomé ibuprofeno, pero la espalda me sigue doliendo.

-: No te quejes, yo tuve que tomar el turno con el señor de los chorizos (un reconocido empresario del sector de la carne, que siempre enviaba varios kilos de chorizo de puro cerdo como regalo regularmente). Juro que tuve que apelar a toda mi concentración para que el viejo disfrutara – Se quejó Auruo.

-: Al menos tú no recibiste – continuó Marco.

-: Tú Levi, también desapareciste, ¿te pasó algo? – consultó Jean y las miradas revolearon por todas partes.

-: Le avisé a Hanji, se me aflojó la tripa, estuve en el baño toda la noche.

-: Eso explica tu hambre descomunal, ¿quieres esta presa de pollo? No voy a comerla – le ofreció Farlan y Levi aceptó.

-: Mañana es tu debut en el pool dance, ¿cómo te sientes? – le consultó Mike.

Levi lo había olvidado por completo, por lo que no tenía chance de recuperar horas de sueño, iba a tener que estar toda la fastidiosa tarde ensayando.

-: Normal, supongo.

-: ¿No estás nervioso? – preguntó Auruo con curiosidad.

-: La verdad… no, ni un poco.

-: Vaya, el capitán tiene verdaderos nervios de acero – comentó Jean riéndose un poco.

Luego de alimentarse adecuadamente, cada uno se dirigió a sus quehaceres estipulados, Levi se fue a practicar con Berthold luego de ponerse cómodo. Pasó por la puerta de Eren y se detuvo un momento, llamó varias veces pero nadie salió.

-: No está en su habitación.

Se giró para ver a Farlan con una pequeña bolsa con las barras energéticas que le había solicitado.

-: No sé qué le pasó, pero se lo veía bastante deprimido, cuando se siente así suele ir a la terraza a fumar un poco.

-: No sabía que teníamos terraza – le dijo el pelinegro.

-: Oh, sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? Sigues por el final del pasillo, pero doblas a la izquierda, verás otro pasillo más, la tercera y última puerta, es la que lleva a la terraza. Con seguridad se quedará el día entero allí.

-: Bien, ¿cuánto te debo?

Farlan caminó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo a replicar lo besó con rapidez en los labios.

-: Listo, con eso es suficiente. Que tu práctica te sea leve – comentó guiñándole un ojo y retirándose a paso veloz. Levi se quedó estupefacto, ¿qué carajos? Roló los ojos, suspiró profundo y se dirigió al salón de prácticas.

-0-

Ya llevaba tres malditas horas, al menos la coreografía le salía bastante bien y coordinada de acuerdo a la música. Le habían elegido, el tema se llamaba "Natural Born Sinner" (Pecador de nacimiento), de la banda "In this moment", la pista duraba 7 minutos, ya que estaba remixada para la ocasión. Levi se presentaba con un atuendo muy sexi de policía, todo azul, pero con sus orejas y son su cola de gato (que iba adentro de su traje cocida a una sunga, que se le perdía indecentemente en su trasero, de color negro brilloso), guantes muy cortos, negros, de fino cuero (esto le había dado muchas dificultades para deslizarse en la barra), anteojos de sol negros de aviador, el cabello peinado pulcramente hacia atrás con gel, borcegos negros con taco, muy sexies, un cinturón con armas de utilería, la placa brillante y plateada en su pecho sobre el pectoral derecho, el pantalón azul de bota algo ancha y por supuesto no podía faltar la consabida cachiporra corta negra.

Berthold lo aplaudió muchísimo en la última pasada, y lo felicitó con gran alegría.

-: Kitten, lo vas a dejar jadeando excitados, realmente creo que es una de las mejores coreografías que he diseñado hasta ahora. Esta noche estaré tras bastidores, no me lo perderé por nada.

-: Gracias, Berth, realmente sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido lograrlo.

-0-

Luego de tomar una ducha refrescante, tomó las barras energéticas y caminó a la terraza. Encontró a Eren en un costado con los auriculares puesto y fumando, tenía un buzo con capucha, porque corría un airecillo frío en el lugar. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, el joven, que tenía los ojos algo rojos se sorprendió al principio, pero luego le dedicó una mirada de enojo. El más bajo le alcanzó uno de los dulces. Eren se sacó uno de los auriculares y lo oteó con desconfianza.

-: ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó con hostilidad.

-: Vine a pedirte una tregua – el joven estaba cada vez más desconcertado – Adelante, toma una de las "barras de la paz". No haz comido en todo el jodido día, as a desmayarte esta noche o terminarás borracho, sólo acéptalo.

Al principio Eren suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. Levi abrió uno de los envoltorios y le encajó el tentempié en la boca, el joven tuvo que morderlo.

-: No te hagas el difícil, estoy cansado, no voy a rogarte.

Comieron en silencio, Levi consumió dos y le dejó las otras cuatro al muchacho. No lo admitiría, pero era obvio que estaba hambriento, por lo que decidió ceder y comérselas. Cuando terminaron permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio mirando el firmamento, serían más de las siete, y el sol ya se había ocultado, pero el horizonte estaba pintado de hermosos colores naranjas aún.

-: ¿Estás así por lo que te dije? – empezó el pelinegro.

-: No te des tanta importancia, maldito enano, tengo otros problemas de los cuales encargarme que son mucho más importantes que tú – el joven seguía en fase agresiva.

-: Y bien… ¿qué te sucede?

-: ¿Por qué mierda iba a importarte?

-: Estás llevando todo ese peso tú solo, si continúas así va a aplastarte, no te digo que podemos ser amigos, pero si quieres hablar puedes estar seguro que soy una tumba… tus secretos estarán a salvo… Una vez, una persona me dijo que las cargas compartidas de a dos son más fáciles de sobrellevar, créeme que es así…

-: ¿No te da asco tener que estar al lado de un maldito maricón?

-: Con respecto a eso… me retracto – Eren lo miró de soslayo – No soy bueno pidiendo disculpas, y aunque aún creo que te aprovechaste de la situación, pero acepto que me comporté como un hijo de puta. Es cierto, lo disfruté también.

-: No era mi intención forzarte – el ojiverde empezaba a ceder muy despacio.

-: Bien, sólo dejemos el asunto de momento, ahora cuéntame qué te atormenta.

-: Es… mi madre… No quiere que vaya a visitarla, hoy la llamé, quería verla, pero me dijo que no. Supongo que ella no quiere que la vea sufriendo y trata de protegerme, pero me duele terriblemente. No me siento bien estando aquí y ella sola allá. Una tía lejana la está acompañando, el único familiar que nos queda vivo. Pero como hijo siento que no estoy cumpliendo adecuadamente. Hace dos días fui a hablar con los médicos y… el pronóstico no es muy bueno. Deberían haberla operado hace más de un mes, pero están esperando que mejore su conteo de glóbulos blancos, su sistema inmune está tan débil, que un resfriado podría ser fatal, y hace unas semanas tuvieron muchos problemas para controlar un virus intrahospitalario que se filtró. Por eso hasta que no esté suficientemente fuerte no pueden intervenirla, su cuerpo no resistirá – Nuevas lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse de sus ojos, las atajaba con las mangas del buzo – ella no sabe a qué me dedico, ella piensa que trabajo en alguna empresa honorable y que además estoy estudiando abogacía. Me siento terriblemente culpable de mentirle, pero si ella supiera la verdad… - Eren sollozó un poco – Creo que no soportaría la vergüenza… Sabes… es la mejor madre que uno podría desear. Mi padre nos abandonó antes de que yo naciera, ella me crió sola y con gran esfuerzo, limpiaba casas y bordaba y cosía toda clase de ropas y telas para mantenernos. A veces cocinaba bollos caseros, y yo salía a venderlos por la vecindad. Yo quería… quería ser el orgullo de ella… - El muchacho se estremeció mientras el llanto cobraba fuerza – pero cuando enfermó, yo tenía 17, justo cuando terminaba la secundaria. Busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo para terminar la escuela y lo logré, pero no teníamos cobertura médica prepaga, y el hospital público estaba atiborrado, a veces llegaba a hacer cuatro horas de cola para poder lograr que la atendieran, bajo la lluvia, en el frío, en el ardiente sol… mientras yo me desvivía trabajando en dos lugares, y aún así apenas alcanzaba para los medicamentos y comer miserablemente. Su salud desmejoró muchísimo, y yo… ya no sabía qué hacer. Un día compré una botella de vodka y me fui caminando por la noche mientras la bebía, sentía que me estaba muriendo por dentro… como ella… Tal vez… no podía escapar a mi destino… - en esta parte del relato eren tomó una profunda inhalación, su rostro se serenó y las lágrimas caían con mayor lentitud – Un hombre se acercó a mí, sacó unos relucientes billetes y me pidió pasar un rato de diversión. A pesar de estar algo tomado, lo rechacé, pero entonces él sacó mucho más de su billetera. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, esa cantidad era casi la mitad de los dos sueldos que yo tenía en ese momento… Entonces, simplemente… agarré el dinero… No me arrepiento de lo que hice, lo necesitaba. Fue así que el hombre me buscaba cada tanto y yo aceptaba… Luego él me presentó a otras personas, y empecé a dejar las otras ocupaciones para ir a la calle. A veces era realmente duro, pero yo tenía la determinación de no darme por vencido… se lo debía, a ella… mi madre empezó a sospechar, tuvimos muchas peleas, ella me dijo… que preferiría morirse que verme vendiendo mi cuerpo… entonces le mentí y tal vez ella quiso creerme… Luego terminó en el hospital, ya no alcanzaba con todo lo que recaudaba, por lo que acepté ir a un club como host. Vendí todo lo que teníamos, la casa era rentada y tuvimos que dejarla, todo era para pagar las cuentas del hospital, incluso tuve que dejarme joder por algunos doctores, pero no era suficiente, no si queríamos tener una esperanza… así fue que conocí a Hanji, ella fue a buscarme, yo trabajaba en "Siglo XIX". Le conté mi historia y ella me ofreció financiar el tratamiento a cambio de que trabajara aquí… Todos creen que soy un desgraciado que sólo buscaba quitarle sus mejores clientes, pero sólo quiero ganar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible… - Eren se secó las últimas lágrimas y encendió un cigarrillo, Levi se lo sacó de los dedos para fumar también y el joven lo dejó – No importa cuánto trabaje, no importa cuánto me esfuerce, de todas formas nada es suficiente, las cuentas no paran de llegar… a veces no sé cómo es que Hanji me soporta, tendré que hacer esto varios años para poder pagar todo lo que le debo.

-: ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó el pelinegro con la voz oscurecida.

-: No estoy seguro, pero a estas alturas con seguridad más de cien mil dólares, ya hace dos años que empezó el tratamiento. Se supone que iba a funcionar… pero cada vez se pone peor… después de la operación todo iba a ser diferente, pero ahora ni siquiera eso parece posible… - el viento movió el flequillo del joven y siguió hablando con dolor – Odio hacer esto… no… me odio por hacerlo… no sirvo para otra cosa… soy un fraude… y ahora… tal vez ella muera… creyendo una mentira…

-: ¿Lo odias? – Levi estaba en verdad sorprendido de esa confesión.

-: ¿A quién le gusta que lo toquen, que lo dobleguen, que lo lastimen y lo usen para luego tirarte como un condón usado? Eso es lo que soy… sólo un maldito condón usado… Ya ni recordaba lo que era disfrutar de un roce… todo se volvió automático para mí… A veces, envidio a mis compañeros, ellos parecen tranquilos y conformes, incluso a veces divertidos, pero yo… hay días que no soporto mi propio reflejo… Lo siento, capitán… te estoy aburriendo con mi palabrerío inútil… Por favor, sólo olvida esta charla.

-: No lo haré – dijo el más bajo mirándolo con seriedad – No me imaginaba lo duro que era para ti, ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Pero permíteme que te dé mi opinión, no creo que seas un mal hijo, Eren, de hecho si yo tuviera un hijo que hiciera todo eso por mí, creo que me sentiría el padre más orgulloso sobre esta tierra. Todo lo que haces, todo tu sacrificio, es por el enorme amor que sientes por tu madre. No soy nadie para darte consejos, pero creo que deberías sincerarte con ella, te sorprendería su reacción. Obviamente como toda madre va a estar preocupada por tu seguridad, pero va a saber entender… Dame otro cigarrillo – el joven se lo pasó y prendió la llama del encendedor, acercándoselo – Como te decía, yo creo que eres admirable… muy pocos tendrían el temple y la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para llevar a cabo ese esfuerzo.

Eren giró su cara al lado contrario, sentía que las mejillas le ardían, con seguridad se estaría sonrojando y no quería que Levi lo viera así.

-: Gracias… gracias, capitán, por tus palabras…

-: No me agradezcas por decir la verdad, oye… - puso su mano sobre el hombro del joven que estaba más cerca – No te juzgues tan duramente, mocoso, vergüenza es robar, matar, hacer daño, sólo eres un sobreviviente de esta sociedad de mierda. Ahora será mejor que bajemos a cenar, necesitas comer adecuadamente, si te enfermas no serás de utilidad para nadie. También creo que deberías considerar darle una oportunidad a tus compañeros…

-: De ninguna manera, hablaron sin saber, ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntarme, desde que llegué han hecho mi vida imposible aquí.

-: Justamente, porque no saben, pero si pudieras confiar un poco en ellos, estoy seguro que te mostrarían su apoyo. Te has divertido la última vez, ¿no es así? Si aceptaras su contención, estoy seguro que todo esto sería más llevadero. Son buena gente, sé lo que te digo. Si quieres… yo puedo ayudarte… No me molestaría… Pero acepta que debes ceder, e intentar de cambiar esa actitud altanera tuya, eres malditamente fabuloso, todos lo saben, no es necesario ser tan arrogante.

-: ¿Fa-fabuloso?

-: No lo repetiré. Anda, vamos – Levi se puso de pie y ayudó al joven a hacer lo mismo.

Eren apretó su mano para evitar que lo soltara y Levi lo miró sorprendido.

-: Por favor… - le dijo el joven con mirada suplicante – sólo una vez…

Se acercó muy lento y el pelinegro no se alejó. Eren lo besó cerrando sus ojos y sintió como si su cuerpo pudiera flotar en ese momento. Él dejaba que invadieran su cuerpo, que lo usaran a su conveniencia, pero lo cierto es que jamás daba besos, era una de sus reglas y sus clientes lo sabían, era lo único que se reservaba, y realmente ahora quería besar a ese hombre. Sus palabras habían sido como un bálsamo de tranquilidad y quería seguir sintiendo eso, no quería que se acabara nunca. Se separó algo avergonzado y bajó la mirada.

-: Oi, mocoso – le habló Levi aún muy cerca – Si vas a besarme, que sea como corresponde – El más bajo se puso en puntas de pie y tomándolo de la nuca lo acercó para unir sus bocas apasionadamente, Eren casi que gimió entre el caliente roce, y se deleitó con la atrevida y punzante lengua del pelinegro que se coló en su acuosa cavidad. Se besaron un buen rato, disfrutando ambos del calor y el sabor del otro. A tabaco, a prohibido, a inmoral, los sabores se mezclaban y los hacían estremecerse. Luego de tener suficiente, el pelinegro se alejó – Bien, vamos que muero de hambre.

Eren lo siguió dócil, mientras su mano seguía agarrada a la pálida y fría del otro, sólo cuando enfilaron al comedor se soltaron.

Todos le preguntaron al ojiverde cómo se sentía y si ya estaba mejor, y él les respondió con amabilidad. Hasta Jean estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud de Foxie. Comieron en un ambiente de camaradería y entre chistes subidos de tono. Eren tenía a su corazón latiendo con fuerza, como si quisiera salir rodando de su pecho.

-0-

Al fin Levi estaba listo para salir al escenario, miró desde atrás, estaba atiborrado de clientes, incluso Mikasa estaba en la primer mesa. Su ego se sintió complacido, pero sus ojos buscaron a otros de verde color casi sin proponérselo. Eren estaba sentado en la barra de piernas cruzadas, le había pedido a Hanji que le dejara esos minutos libres para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Las luces se apagaron, todo el mundo calló, o al menos bajaron las voces, alguno que otro tosía en la obscuridad, pero en general estaba todo bastante callado. Sintieron pasos resonando por el lugar, firmes y poderosos. Luego el silencio. Entonces el reflector central se encendió para mostrar a Levi ataviado de policía, el hombre balanceaba la cachiporra negra y miraba despectivamente a todos, se acercó a un rincón donde había un micrófono y lo tomó para hablar un momento.

-: Bueno, bueno, parece que esta noche es especial para atrapar delincuentes – su voz era gruesa, áspera, sensual – Hoy, haré que todos paguen por sus pecados ante la ley…

Arrojó el micrófono a un costado y caminó con severidad hasta quedar frente a la barra de metal que relucía brillosa. La música empezó a sonar.

La voz carrasposa de una mujer se empezó a escuchar:

So when they continued asking him He lifted up himself, and said unto them, He that is without sin among you, let him first cast a stone at her…

Entonces, cuando ellos le seguían preguntando, él se levantó y les dijo: El que esté libre de pecado, que arroje la primera piedra…

Levi arrojó la cachiporra al otro costado y empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la barra, mientras bajaba un poco sus anteojos y sus afilados ojos azules miraban agresivamente a los espectadores. Todos estaban absortos en su figura y no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Entonces, la música empezó a sonar.

 **Listen closely, to what I'm about to say.  
I think I've heard just about enough of your hypocritical ways.  
Don't try to stop me now  
Don't you make a sound**

 _Escucha atentamente a lo que estoy a punto de decirte,  
Creo que he escuchado bastante de tu hipocresía.  
No trates de detenerme ahora, no hagas ni un ruido_

Levi tomó la barra con sus manos y empezó a descender balanceando sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo que la música marcaba.

 **You've built yourself up oh so high just to tear me down  
Im so tired of you telling me how to live and who i should not be  
And I'm so tired of you telling me What to do and what I don't believe **

_Te has construido tan alto, sólo para derrumbarme.  
Estoy tan cansada de ti diciéndome cómo debo vivir y cómo no debo de ser,  
Y estoy tan cansada de ti diciéndome qué debo hacer y en qué no debo creer. _

Levi subió de nuevo, se acomodó los anteojos y se abrazó a la barra enredando una de sus piernas y frotándola contra el caño, mientras la subía y la bajaba, sacó su lengua y lamió la barra como si se tratara de un refrescante helado. El público empezó a aplaudir y vitorear, realmente era algo muy provocativo de ver.

 **And after all that your telling me Why is there hate that only you can see?  
And Im so sick of you telling me that i will burn that I will not be free **

_Y después de todo lo que me has dicho ¿por qué hay éste odio que solo tú puedes ver?  
Y estoy tan cansado de ti diciéndome que voy a arder, que jamás seré libre. _

Bajó la pierna y tomando impulso se agarró con ambas manos para girar alrededor del caño con las piernas en el aire, una estirada y la otra doblada, todos los músculos de su brazo se tensaron, y como antes lo habían embadurnado en brilloso aceite, se veía como un leve sudor, lo que lo hacía en verdad apetecible, giró varias veces y luego soltó una mano para arquear su espalda y girar un poco más.

 **This is my song my red crusade. What will i say? What will i do? Maybe its fear that leads your rage  
Maybe you're me and I am you**

 _Esta es mi canción, mi cruzada roja,  
¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Tal vez es miedo lo que guía tu rabia,  
Tal vez tú eres yo y yo soy tú. _

Eren estaba embelesado, tragaba duro, porque sentía que todo su cuerpo se encendía de solo mirar a esa esmirriada figura moviéndose con tanta sensualidad. Levi descendió, apoyó su trasero en la barra y llevando sus brazos atrás de su espalda, empezó a restregarse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras abría la boca y daba bocanadas de aire como si se estuviera sofocando. El público estaba delirando y aún no se había sacado nada.

La música era endemoniadamente erótica, Levi avanzó unos pasos adelante y sin dejar de contonear su figura caminó a través del escenario señalando a los presentes con sus manos enfundadas en los guantes, le tiró un beso al aire a Mikasa que se sonrojó por completo y la mujer se bebió el trago que tenía en la mano de un solo envión. Eren apretó la mandíbula.

Luego comenzó a desabrochar muy lentamente uno por uno los botones de su camisa azul y ajustada, cuando llegó a la mitad, sacó las armas de utilería y las agarró como si estuviera apuntado de verdad al público. Pronto todo empezaron a gritar emocionados. Luego se detuvo e hizo girar las pistolas en sus dedos índices. Todos sus movimientos eran calculados y el espectáculo no podía estar saliendo mejor.

 **So go ahead and point your finger  
Tell me who to love is it him or her?  
When will you see there's other way out?  
S-I-N-N-E-R Natural Born Sinner **

_Entonces, continúa y apunta tu dedo,  
Dime a quién amar, ¿es él o ella?  
¿Cuándo vas a ver que hay otra salida?  
_ _P-E-C-A-D-O-R. Pecador de nacimiento_

En un solo movimiento guardó de nuevo las pistolas en su cinturón, y moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre el escenario, se desabrochó el pantalón elevando sus caderas atractivamente y lo arrojó detrás de él. Volvió a la barra, para escalarla un poco, no debía abusar de su vértigo, pero la adrenalina lo recorría entero, sentía el deseo de los presentes como si una enorme lengua invisible lo lamiera por todas partes y eso le dio bastante seguridad. Descendió haciendo un hooker con las piernas abiertas y el público aulló enardecido. Con una mano agarrada a la barra, abrió sus cortas pero musculosas piernas y descendió para apoyarse hacia atrás con sus brazos y refregó su entre pierna contra el caño. Eren tenía empezaba a excitarse demasiado, su respiración empezó a entrecortarse y tuvo que beber un poco de su whisky importado para calmarse un poco.

Levi se incorporó y se sacó la camisa de adentro del pantalón, para luego con un movimiento violento tirar de ambos costados de la prenda para desprender el resto de los botones de una sola vez, sus trabajados abdominales hicieron aparición, y los silbidos no se hicieron esperan. Bailaba sobre la pista mientras se terminaba de sacar la parte de arriba del uniforme, lo tomó como una mano y mientras movía sus caderas en círculos, sacudía la prenda entre sus manos a uno y otro lado como si se tratara de un látigo, para finalmente tirarla por detrás. Entonces con el torso desnudo volvió a la barra.

 **I'm not gonna change So stay out of my way I don't need you to understand That I'm already saved  
Maybe you should stop pushing all your greed  
Can you look me in the eyes and say we're not the same?**

 _No voy a cambiar, así que quítate de mi camino, no necesito que entiendas, que ya estoy salvado.  
Tal vez debas dejar de empujar toda tu codicia. _

Algunos clientes se habían puesto de pie, mientras aplaudían al ritmo de la canción. Levi tomó la barra, escaló de nuevo, descendió con un bombero estilo superman, pero antes de llegar al suelo se detuvo, y en un acto de increíble fuerza y control, empezó a girar su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo, firmemente agarrado con sus manos y una pierna enredada al caño, la otra estaba estirada y la flexionaba intermitentemente. Desde ese ángulo, todos tenían un excelente ángulo desde el cual podían disfrutar de su deliciosa espalda.

 **Can you look me in the eyes and say we're not the same?  
Did you really think by pushing me I would become what you want me to be?  
And did you really think by hurting me I'd open up and just hand you the key? **

_¿Puedes verme a los ojos y decir que no somos lo mismo?  
_ _¿Realmente pensaste que presionándome me convertiría en lo que tú quieres que sea?  
¿Y realmente pensaste que lastimándome me abriría y simplemente te daría la llave?_

Luego, con movimientos lentos y calculados, soltó su otra pierna e hizo movimientos de tijera con ambas, mientras descendía con suavidad el resto del camino.

 **I know you're scared and don't understand  
This is my life, this is who I am  
What I do know is come Judgement Day  
There's not a lot you can still the same **

_Yo sé que estas asustado y no entiendes,  
Esta es mi vida, esto es quien soy.  
Lo que sí se es que viene el día del juicio,  
No hay mucho que puedas hacer siendo el mismo _

Al llegar abajo, se empezó a arrastrar por el escenario, mientras sus hombros marcaban sus trabajados trapecios. Se puso de pie con lentitud, y sin dejar de mover sus caderas, que a estas alturas nadie podía dejar de mirar, se abrió los dos botones del pantalón y atrevidamente bajó la bragueta, se pudo ver el inicio de su ropa interior, negra y brillosa como su piel. Se acarició desde el cuello hasta por debajo de su ombligo con esos obscenos guantes negros, y metiendo una mano dentro de su pantalón frotó su entrepierna mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Nuevamente los silbidos y los gritos hicieron acto de presencia. Eren se mordió el labio y sus manos apretaron sus muslos instintivamente.

 **This is my song my red crusade What will i say? What will i do? Maybe its fear that leads your rage  
Maybe you're me and i am you **

_Esta es mi canción, mi cruzada roja,  
¿Qué voy a decir? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
Tal vez es miedo lo que guía tu rabia,  
Tal vez tú eres yo y yo soy tú. _

Sacó su mano, y volvió a la barra, para volver a treparse, por última vez, subió lo más alto que pudo y luego empezó a bajar a una velocidad muy rápida girando sin parar.

 **So go ahead and point your finger  
Tell me who to love is it him or her?  
When will you see there's other way out?  
S-I-N-N-E-R S-I-N-N-E-R  
So go ahead and point your finger  
I love who I was, was it him or her?  
When will you see that I may be a...  
S-I-N-N-E-R Natural Born Sinner **

_Entonces, continúa y apunta tu dedo,  
Dime a quién amar, ¿es él o ella?  
_ _¿Cuándo vas a ver que hay otra salida?  
_ _P-E-C-A-D-O-R. P-E-C-A-D-O-R.  
Entonces, continúa y apunta tu dedo  
Amo lo que fui, ¿fue él o ella?  
Cuándo vas q ver que tal vez soy un...  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R. Pecador de nacimiento_

Cuando llegó abajo, se refregó un buen rato en la barra, agarrado de una mano y con la otra sostenía su peluda cola y la hacía girar con aire muy cool con la otra.

 **SO GO AHEAD AND POINT!  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R  
S-I-N-N-E-R Natural Born Sinner **

_ENTONCES, CONTINÚA Y APUNTA!  
_ _P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R. Pecador de nacimiento. _

Se detuvo, caminó adelante y tomando con firmeza de la parte de arriba del pantalón, tiró abruptamente y los botones del lado de adentro de sus piernas cedieron y el pantalón salió del todo, dejando con los anteojos y su ropa interior. El público era una maraña de gritos, aplausos, gente excitada y jadeante que no paraba de alabar y gritarle piropos de los más soeces. Levi se sacó los anteojos y sacudió su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se conectaban con los verdes que lo seguían atentamente desde la barra de bebidas.

 **So go ahead and point your fingers  
Tell me who to love is it him or her?  
When will you see there's other way out?  
S-I-N-N-E-R S-I-N-N-E-R  
So go ahead and point your finger I love who I was, was it him or her?  
When will you see that I may be a...  
S-I-N-N-E-R Natural Born Sinner**

 _Entonces, continúa y apunta tu dedo,  
Dime a quién amar, ¿es él o ella?  
_ _¿Cuándo vas a ver que hay otra salida?  
_ _P-E-C-A-D-O-R. P-E-C-A-D-O-R.  
Entonces, continúa y apunta tu dedo  
Amo lo que fui, ¿fue él o ella?  
Cuándo vas q ver que tal vez soy un...  
P-E-C-A-D-O-R. Pecador de nacimiento_

Levi estuvo los dos últimos minutos meneando su anatomía casi desnuda frente a la horda embravecida, los guardias de seguridad tuvieron que atajar a un par que quisieron subirse al escenario para tocarlo. Giró un par de veces más en la barra y finalmente terminó de rodillas frente a todos, respirando agitado, se puso de pie y saludó teatralmente para luego desaparecer por un costado.

Eren salió disparado al baño de hombres, se encerró en uno de los cubículos, se desprendió el pantalón y mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared, con la otra se daba placer. Se mordía los labios para evitar que escaparan los gemidos de pura satisfacción. Su cabeza estaba contaminada por completo. "Levi… Levi… capitán… mi capitán…" Su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo casi con violencia, pero es que estaba tan malditamente excitado que no se podía detener. Sus besos, su piel sudada, el olor de su cuerpo después de hacer el amor, sus ojos que lo atravesaban hasta lo más profundo. Sentía como se acumulaba el deseo en su bajo vientre y sus muslos se tensaban llegando a ponerse en puntas de pie. Se imaginaba lamiendo su piel, tersa, blanca y provocadora, y no tuvo que tocarse mucho más para acabar copiosamente, mientras su respiración se fragmentaba y se deshacía en espasmos de puro regocijo, su voz salió jadeante, necesitada y agonizante. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba como nunca.

-0-

-: ¡Vaya! Realmente que anoche te robaste toda la atención, Levi – le dijo Farlan sorprendido. Había ido a llevarle el desayuno, porque después del show el pelinegro había tenido muchísimo trabajo. Estaba literalmente destruido, y con dos ampollas gigantes en los dedos gordos de sus pies debido a que había tenido que quedarse con los borcegos con tacos el resto de la jornada.

-: Sólo hice lo que me dijeron y lo que practiqué – le restó importancia el pelinegro.

-: Pero es que… parecías un profesional, te lo digo, naciste para los escenarios, realmente brillaste, todos estábamos impactados con tu actuación. Te metiste completamente en el personaje.

-: Bien, me alegro que haya salido bien.

-: Hanji me pidió que le avisara cuando despertaras, quiere hablar contigo, seguro es para felicitarte. Vas por muy buen camino, Levi, creo que pronto le sacarás el lugar de estrella a Eren.

-: No es mi intención.

-: Oye… te traje un chocolate – le dijo dejando el dulce a un costado de la bandeja.

-: ¿Y eso?

Farlan se acercó con rapidez, pero Levi lo frenó agarrándolo por los hombros y mirándolo con seriedad.

-: Me gustas… me gustas mucho Levi… yo lo lamento, pero tenía que decírtelo.

-: El que lo lamenta soy yo, lo siento, pero realmente no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes.

-: No podrías… ¿ni siquiera intentarlo? Yo puedo esperar, sabes…

-: No, lo siento, no puedo. Quisiera no herirte, pero no voy a alimentar falsas esperanzas, espero sepas entender…

-: Es por… ¿Eren?

-: ¿Qué? Ese mocoso no tiene nada que ver.

-: Lo consientes en todo…

Lo único que le faltaba a Levi, una escena de celos.

-: Farlan, eres un muy buen amigo para mí, no puedo verte de otra manera.

-: Entiendo… bien, te dejaré comer tranquilo, le avisaré a Hanji, nos vemos.

El rubio se retiró y el pelinegro suspiró molesto.

By Luna de Acero… con la imaginación desbordada…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Lo tuvimos frente a nuestras caras todo el tiempo – dijo Levi alterado.

-: Pero no tenemos pruebas, Levi – respondió el rubio mordisqueándose el labio.

-: Pues entonces tendremos que tenderle una trampa, una trampa tan tentadora que no podrá resistirse…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. ¡Fuuuuckkkk! Las seis y doce de la mañana, cualquier día voy a caer dura, empecé el capítulo ayer a las 22 pm, saquen cálculos. Creo que me emocioné demasiado con este capítulo, me salió todo mi lado Sherlock Holmes... en fin, 20 páginas! 20 fucking páginas, espero que no me digan "me pareció corto el cap", porque me muero muerta. Como sea, empezamos a transitar la recta final y Levi me va a sacar canas verdes (a ustedes también, ya verán) así que tal vez le queden como mucho dos capítulos más a este hermoso (yo porque lo quiero como un hijo) fic, espero disfruten esta entrega que la hice con sangre, sudor y lágrimas... Bue, no tanto, más que nada falta de sueño, jeje. Solo pido disculpas por los errores de ortografía y alguna que otra palabrita que se me puede haber escapado que escribí de más o de menos, realmente, no tengo fuerzas para corregir, too much! Si les queda alguna duda o hay algo que no se entienda, comenten y les responderé lo más pronto posible, kisses. Luna.-

 ** _Agradecimientos_** :

Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Copito, un fiel y queridísimo miembro de la familia de mi hermosa amiga Odaxochilt96, aunque nuestros cuerpos no sean inmortales, nuestros recuerdos sí...

Para los que comentaron y me dejaron hermoso reviews Mi amorosa y siempre amable amiga **Odaxochilt96** , la bella **Acirema Kirkland** , la apasionada **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , la guerrera y leona **Elsz-noir** (te quiero mucho, preciosa, no bajes los brazos!), la audaz y sin pelos en la lengua **Walker Mary.** También a los que me añadieron a favoritos y los followers, no sean tímidos, comenten! A todos, todos, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime,algún día lo secuestraré y lo obligaré a que me hago un dou oficial Ereri, algún día...

 ** _Advertencia:_** LEER POR FAVOR MUUUY IMPORTANTE! Como es muy probable que después de leer este capítulo me lluevan cuchillos, granadas y escupitajos, les advierto desde el principio, va a haber salseo HETERO, así como lo leen, pueden saltearse esa parte, como decidan, pero era necesario, y después van a entender porqué (lamentablemente no en este cap), solo agradezco que no sepan donde vivo (sale corriendo)

 ** _"¿Por qué no lo puedo matar? Si de todas maneras vamos a morir…"_**

 ** _Mary Bell (asesina)_**

 **Capítulo 6: Los motivos de un asesino**

Yo no veo el mundo como todos… Yo sólo veo cadáveres que caminan hacia sus tumbas, la fecha de expiración se va acercando, el tiempo pasa y los días se restan, uno por uno. Eso… me molesta… Yo quiero ver a todos con sus contadores en cero, quiero verlos pudrirse, quiero ver como los gusanos los consumen hasta que sólo queden sus huesos relucientes y silenciosos.

La primera vez que vi un cadáver tenía 5 años. Mi padre lo estaba preparando para su funeral. Cuando se retiró a buscar el frasco de formol de arriba, yo me acerqué cauteloso… le tenía miedo, porque me habían dicho que nunca bajara al sótano… lo toqué… hasta ahora, no puedo olvidar la exquisita sensación que me provocó, sentir esa piel fría, tersa e inmaculada… Mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza… esa palidez que sólo la parca puede ofrecer, era lo más hermoso que había visto en este mundo.

Los muertos… son buenos… los muertos no lastiman, no te hieren con cuchillos, no te roban… sus bocas cerradas por la eternidad no tendrán jamás la oportunidad de mentirte de nuevo, de morderte, de decirte cosas crueles… Sus ojos no derramarán más lágrimas, sus cejas no se contraerán en una mueca de disgusto… por siempre reposarán con ese bello gesto de paz… los muertos… son tan preciosos, que cuando una persona me interesa yo sólo quiero verla quieta por completo, quiero sentir su frialdad apoderándose de toda su anatomía… de sólo imaginarte… a ti, arrogante criatura traída de los infiernos, de sólo pensar en cómo lucirías si tus mejillas no pudieran colorearse nunca más… aaaaahhh… en que no tendrías que sonreír de nuevo hipócritamente, con esa risa obligada por los billetes de tus clientes… sólo yo puedo ver la tortura de tu alma… esa tristeza que le ocultas a los demás… yo la veo, la siento, la huelo, y me duele más que a ti… yo quiero liberarte, ¿puedes entenderlo? Cuidaré tus huesos hasta el fin de mis días, los besaré cada noche y cada amanecer, tragaré todas las espinas que se incrustan en tu vida, abriéndote heridas y drenándote la felicidad… déjame ser… el que te saque de las llamas de la aflicción y te eleve hasta el cielo más infinito… yo haré de ti… un mártir… porque solo como un mártir… serás inmortal…

-0-

Levi ya se manejaba con toda confianza en el club. Todos lo apreciaban, se había hecho su propio lugar, ayudando, aconsejando, guiando, los host habían olvidado cómo era su vida antes de que el detective entrara. Ahora eran un grupo más unido que antes.

-: Oi, Mike, tú limpiarás el salón de ensayos, quiero ver esos espejos relucientes. Jean y Marco, ustedes dejarán el gimnasio en condiciones, vean el sector de las ruedas de pesas, son una mugre, no quiero volver a pasar por ahí y ver la suciedad pegada en ellas, las pulirán hasta que vean sus reflejos en ellas. Sasha y Auruo, quiero esta cocina más inmaculada que la terapia intensiva de un hospital. Farlan, tú me ayudarás con los ventanales de afuera, y Eren te dejo la terraza. Bien, equipo, tenemos dos horas antes de que vaya a inspeccionar – Levi se ató su consabido pañuelo blanco en la cabeza para que su inmaculado cabello negro no se ensuciara.

Todos habían aceptado al "capitán", como el líder del equipo, pero no sabían que esto conllevaba tener que encargarse de que cada centímetro cuadrado de la propiedad estuviera reluciente y pulcro. Levi los hacía limpiar tres veces en la semana y además se encargaba de revisar los cuartos para que todo estuviera impecable. Hanji estaba feliz, Reiner tendría menos trabajo y podría dedicarse a reparar goteras, caños y otros por menores que había ido postergando por falta de tiempo.

Eren seguía dándole clases particulares a Levi de baile, casi siempre por las mañanas, un rato antes del almuerzo.

El joven se paró detrás de Levi, estaban frente a los espejos y el joven había puesto a sonar "Sexual Hallucination", de la banda "In this moment", la música era como una caricia para los sentidos.

Eren ponía sus manos sobre la cadera del más bajo y con suavidad las empujaba para que siguieran el ritmo, mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Levi.

-: Cierra los ojos… la sentirás más… deja que te invada, Levi…

El detective le hacía caso, últimamente, dejaba que el mocoso ése se aprovechara de la cercanía, a veces sólo pensaba que después de todo, esas "clases extras", tal vez sólo eran la excusa que necesitaba para tenerlo cerca. Cada mañana se lavaba el rostro y se desconocía frente al espejo. Ya se había acostumbrado a coquetear y charlar con los clientes, de vez en cuando Hanji le daba ciertas "misiones especiales", con gente retorcida, que aunque no era necesario tocarlos pedían cosas extrañas. Pero había cobrado una generosa suma al finalizar el primer mes que lo había dejado muy satisfecho, al fin de cuentas no era muy distinto de esos jóvenes, él también era codicioso.

¿Por qué no le molestaba sentir esos dedos largos tocando el hueso de su cadera? ¿Por qué no le daba asco sentir su sensual voz penetrando sus oídos para endulzarlos? ¿Por qué le dolían sus lágrimas cuando lo veía impotente ante las circunstancias? ¿Por qué no quería verlo solo y abandonado y creaba situaciones con el grupo para que siempre lo incluyeran? ¡¿Y por qué mierda se estaba empezando a excitar justo en ese puto instante?!

-: Debes sentir que le haces el amor a la música… eso es… mueve tu cintura como si te estuvieras follando a la misma cantante… - Eren deslizó sus manos por los brazos desnudos de Levi e hizo que los levantara en el aire – Todo tu cuerpo… es una sola vibración que se expande en el espacio… deja salir tu sensualidad… tienes… tanto potencial…

Levi entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el reflejo de ellos dos, Eren estaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado y la boca entreabierta, ¿cómo rayos hacía para poner una cara tan erótica sin siquiera proponérselo? No podía dejar de mirarlo, de hecho no tenía idea como mierda se movía su cuerpo, estaba en automático, porque su atención estaba por completo en ese muchacho, en el delicioso perfume extranjero que llevaba puesto, se preguntó cuál sería el olor de Eren, el aroma de su cuerpo caliente y sudado, ¿por qué no lo recordaba de aquella apasionada noche que habían compartido? Ahora quería saberlo, su curiosidad lo consumía. Eso…no estaba bien…

-: ¿Lo sientes, Levi?... deja que la música te consuma, te domine, no pienses tanto… déjate llevar…

Tal vez, tenía razón, tal vez… debía dejarse llevar. Eren pegó su mejilla contra la de él, no podían estar más cerca y sus cuerpos se movían al compás que marcaba el sonido flotando en la habitación. El más bajo miró el contraste de sus pieles, la caliente y morena, contra la pálida y fresca e él, la diferencia de alturas, el cabello marrón mezclándose con sus hebras de ébano, y no podía parecerle más obscenamente delirante. Su respiración se volvía pesada, sentía a su sangre aligerarse y empezar a correr presurosa por sus venas, inflamando su hombría, se sorprendió de cómo sus pómulos podían colorearse con tanta fuerza por tan mínimo roce. Se relamió hambriento, y entonces ya no pensó más. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la de Eren y resopló contra sus labios a pocos centímetros, el ojiverde abrió los ojos y lo miró algunos segundos para luego acabar con la pequeña distancia y poner sus manos en los hombros del mayor para que se girase del todo hacia él. El muchacho se sorprendió de la apasionada voracidad del ojiazul, que además atenazó su rostro con sus ásperas manos. Enredaron sus lenguas, disfrutando de su cálida suavidad, mojándose mutuamente con sus salivas, lamiéndose exquisitamente.

Eren mordisqueó el labio inferior de Levi, el más bajo lo empujó rápidamente contra la mesa donde estaba el equipo de música, Eren se sentó con las piernas abiertas para darle mejor acceso al mayor, y se aferró a su espalda, mientras pequeños gemidos se ahogaban en la boca ajena. El calor crecía sin parar, el deseo desbordaba a cada segundo. Hasta que sintieron un ruido viniendo de la puerta.

Farlan ingresó y vio a Eren cambiando el Cd del equipo, mientras Levi estiraba los músculos a unos tres metros.

-: Hola, ¿puedo unirme?

-: No – respondió de inmediato Eren con algo de hostilidad – Tú no necesitas clases extras, Levi sí.

-: Bueno no vine por clases para mí, y creo que dos pueden enseñar mejor que uno – dijo el rubio sin leer el ambiente - ¿Sabes, Levi? Soy muy bueno con los ritmos latinos, si quieres pue-

-: No – volvió a repetir el otro joven caminando hasta el rubio y parándose enfrente de él – Yo tomé esta responsabilidad y por si no lo sabes, Hanji me pidió que lo supervise, por lo que vuélvete por donde viniste y no me estorbes.

-: ¿Qué pasa contigo, Eren? – preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño – Pareces un perro rabioso protegiendo algo de su propiedad, cálmate un poco ¿quieres? Y permiso, – dijo esquivándolo y caminando hacia Levi – vine a hablar con el dueño del circo no con los monos.

-: Y yo te dije que no estorbes – Eren lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo y Farlan se zafó con algo de bronca.

-: ¿Qué contigo, zorra? No me vengas a querer dar órdenes a mí, tal vez Hanji deja que hagas lo que se te venga en gana, pero no eres más que un host como cualquiera de nosotros, ¿lo entiendes? Estás en el mismo peldaño, no te creas la gran cosa, así que no me quieras mandonear.

-: Oi, basta ustedes dos, ¿qué les sucede? – intervino Levi acercándose y tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación – Ya hemos practicado bastante por hoy, estoy agotado, ¿por qué no van a limpiar sus habitaciones o a hacer algo más provechoso? Yo me voy, las peleas de gatas no son lo mío.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron consternados mientras Levi se retiraba suspirando hondo. Apenas cerró la puerta Farlan miró con seriedad a Eren.

-: Ya basta, maldito, ¿crees que no sé lo que te propones? Deja a Levi en paz, o le contaré todo a Hanji, sabes las reglas, no se permiten amoríos entre host.

-: ¿Celosa, perrita? – alegó con autosuficiencia Eren mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía ladinamente – Me acusas de lo mismo que tú padeces, pero la diferencia es que él no te quiere.

-: ¡Cállate, estúpida zorra! ¿Qué mierda sabes tú de mí?

-: Es tan obvio que hasta es cómico, tus ojos no se despegan del capitán, cada vez que te habla te dilatas entero, poniendo esa cara de bobo enamorado, ¿te encantaría estar en mi lugar, no? Pero lo siento, llegaste tarde, Levi será mío, y no te atrevas a interponerte porque te voy a destrozar.

-: ¿Me estás amenazando?

-: Te estoy poniendo sobre aviso, no me hagas enojar Sunnie, o te juro que te arrepentirás. Ese hombre es mío, es mío y sólo mío, grábatelo bien, no te lo repetiré.

-: Pues dejemos que él decida, diva arrogante – el ojiverde odiaba esa palabra, diva, le hacía salir urticaria cuando la utilizaban en él.

-: ¡Fari! – Farlan abrió grandes sus ojos y su boca, ese era un apelativo que había usado un acosador que lo había perseguido el año pasado y que le había hecho la vida imposible.

-: ¡Diva, diva, diva!

-: ¡Fari, Fari, Fari!

Los dos se gruñeron como perros rabiosos y al fin Eren se fue dando un portazo. El rubio temblaba de la ira y lanzó un grito desgarrador. De ninguna manera se rendiría, Levi no podía elegir al peor de todos, no lo permitiría, no lo haría de ninguna manera. Podía aceptar que no fuera suyo, ¿pero de Eren? ¡Jamás!

-0-

-: Cariño, qué bueno que te encuentro – Hanji justo se cruzaba con Levi que estaba por entrar a su habitación – Quería decirte que mañana te dejo la tarde libre para que uses los archivos, pídele a Moblit que te ayude con los mismos, los de hace dos años están una parte en nuestro sistema, subidos a archivos digitales y la otra parte está en papel, en el sótano. No creo que necesites demasiado tiempo, sólo te pido que no te lleves ningún papel, puedes sacarle una copia, puedes sacarles fotos y copiar los mismos en un pendrive, pero no los retires de donde están, ¿de acuerdo? – Levi asintió – Aprovecho para agradecerte, desde que estás aquí el manejo con el grupo ha mejorado notablemente y… la limpieza. Sinceramente creo que te iría mejor manejando una agencia de limpiadores, ja, ja, considéralo Levi, yo sin duda contraría tus servicios.

-: Mmm, no es mala idea – comentó el pelinegro con interés.

-: Por cierto, ¿hay alguna pista?

-: Algunas, pero no están confirmadas.

-: Bien, oh, es cierto, antes que me olvide, Connie quiere que vayas a verlo, tienes que probarte los nuevos dos trajes que está haciendo.

-: ¡Tch! Espero que no me salga con alguna de sus jodidas rarezas.

-: Levi, ¿aún eres tímido? Por cierto, incluiré un número tuyo en el show del domingo, no quiero agobiarte cariño, pero los clientes me lo piden constantemente, sin dudas Mister Kitten se ha vuelto todo un éxito. Uno ha ofrecido diez mil dólares por una intervención contigo.

-: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

-: ¿Aceptarías?

-: ¿Quién?

-: Recuerda que la casa se queda con el 50% del ingreso, aún así sigue siendo una oferta generosa.

-: ¿Quién?

-: Un reconocido político del medio, es bastante atractivo, puedo mostrarte su perfil.

-: ¿Es un "él"?, ni de chiste.

-: Pero Levi, él es pasivo, sólo debes hacerlo gozar un poco y ya.

-: No.

-: ¿Y si duplicara la oferta?

-: Me voy a probar el vestuario, adiós Hanji… loca – el hombre se giró y se fue por el pasillo hacia el otro lado.

-: ¿Eso es un "quizás"? ¿Un "puede ser"? ¿Levi?

-0-

Esa noche todos estaban ataviados de rigurosos smokings de diferentes modelos, pero todos respondiendo al código de mayordomos, ya que la dinámica iba a ser "serviles y dispuestos". Pero Levi estaba rojo de la bronca, porque era el único vestido de… "mucama". Nadie quería cruzar miradas con el capitán, que tenía un lindo vestido negro con vuelos, con el delantal blanco que se cruzaba en su espalda en un gran moño, la capellina de sirvienta, una rubia y corta peluca debajo, guantes de algodón blancos, medias de nylon negras y unos zoquetes blancos con encajes, zapatos charolados de dama con pequeños tacos y por último un lindo plumerito en la mano. Sus ojos echaban chispas.

-: Al primero que diga algo – les dijo con voz amenazante – le meteré el plumero por el jodido culo.

-: Mírale el lado positivo, Elena – habló Eren sin poder resistirse – al menos recuperaste centímetros con esos tacos – Levi lo miró sombríamente y todos contuvieron la respiración, asustados.

-: ¡Estás muerto, pendejo! – Mike, Auruo y Marco tuvieron que agarrarlo para que no le partiera el mango del plumero en la cabeza a Eren que reía divertido tratando en vano de pedirle disculpas, mientras Jean y Farlan lo incitaban a que cumpliera su palabra.

Salieron al escenario para hacer la consabida presentación, los clientes, felices como siempre, aplaudieron y silbaron a rabiar. Levi se dio cuenta que Mikasa lo miraba divertida desde una de las mesas y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra.

Cuando salieron a la pista evitaba pasar por la mesa de la mujer, pero le avisaron que ella había pedido su compañía, eso lo sorprendió un poco y otro tanto lo alegró, aunque su atuendo en verdad lo avergonzara. Tuvo que caminar hasta ella y acompañarla.

-: Hola… vaya… hoy sí que estás adorable Kitten – habló la chica mientras bebía de su trago y no dejaba de mirarlo – Pide lo que quieras, yo te invito.

-: Vaya, parce que ésta es mi noche de suerte – respondió Levi sonriendo.

-: En verdad… ese traje te sienta muy bien – Mikasa levantó su mano y tocó un poco la peluca.

-: Realmente se esmeran aquí, es un cabello muy bonito, siempre me atrajo el color rubio.

-: Entonces la conservaré. Oye, buscaré un trago para mí, ¿te traigo otro?

-: De acuerdo, sorpréndeme.

Levi se cruzó con Eren en el camino que lo miró de soslayo y lo siguió hasta la barra.

-: ¿Qué crees que haces? – le susurró por lo bajo.

-: Nani, ¿me preparas un Cosmopolitan y una caipiriña? Thanks – habló Levi a la barwoman y luego giró su cabeza para mirar al moreno – Estoy atendiendo un cliente, ¿qué pasa?

-: ¿La estás acosando de nuevo?

-: ¿Eh? Nunca la acosé, y fue ella la que me solicitó, sino me crees preguntale a Hanji.

-: Eso es imposible – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

Levi no volvió a mirarlo, tomó los tragos y volvió a la mesa ignorándolo por completo. Mikasa estaba jugando con el plumero.

-: Si te interesa el artefacto, podría enseñarte cómo usarlo… - le susurró el hombre tomándola por sorpresa, luego la rodeó para sentarse a su lado y pasarle la caipiriña.

-: Guauuu, esto está… dulce, pero fuerte…

-: ¿Hablabas de mí? – acotó el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado. Mikasa se rió, tenía unos bonitos labios. Y después de toda la revolución que venía teniendo, no le venía mal estar en compañía femenina y recordar lo mucho que le gustaban los pechos y lo que estaba al sur del ombligo.

-: Me gusta conversar contigo, eres muy refrescante.

-: Pues me alegra que te sientas a gusto, la vida es demasiado corta como para evitar disfrutarla.

Tuvieron una charla amena, Mikasa se acercó un poco más al hombre y tocaba la falda, mirando sus piernas que estaban cruzadas.

-: Dios… dime que estás usando medias de nylon…

-: Y si te digo que sí, ¿qué harás? – la mujer se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se ruborizó un poco, entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-: Me excitan mucho verte así vestido, quiero ver más debajo de tu falda.

Levi se quedó un poco en blanco, ¿no estaría mal aceptar una "intervención" para variar, no?

-: Con gusto te lo mostraría… - Levi acarició el dorso de la mano de Mikasa con apenas las falanges de sus enguantados dedos – Podría mostrarte lo excelentemente bien que… limpio… especialmente con mi lengua…

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y tomo aire para largar un hondo suspiro.

-: Hola Mikasa – Eren se sentó de improviso cortando todo el ambiente – ¿verdad que Kitten se ve genial con ese atuendo?

Levi le dedicó una mirada de reproche y la joven le sonrió.

-: Hola, Foxie, es cierto, le queda muy bien. A ti también te sienta ese traje.

-: ¿No tienes clientes que atender? - habló el pelinegro agarrando su vaso, tomó un trago y lo dejó sobre la mesa, Eren agarró el mismo y se lo llevo a la boca para terminar la bebida.

-: Sólo vine a saludar, Mikasa, es muy especial para mí – dijo mirando a la muchacha seductoramente – Extrañaba tu voz, bonita – Eren le tomó una mano y besó delicadamente su dorso.

La joven alucinaba, estaba en medio de dos hombres hermosos y apetecibles. Pero Levi se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-: Mikasa… limpieza… reluciente… no lo olvides…

-: Ey, Kitten, ¿acaso no sabes que secretos en reunión es de mala educación?

-: Una reunión a la que no te invitaron – Los ojos de Eren brillaron con furia, pero su semblante seguía sonriente.

-: ¿Estoy molestando, Mikasa?

-: Tú nunca molestas, Eren, pero la verdad es que Kitten es un gran conversador, no te molestes.

-: Oh, jamás lo haría, preciosa, eres libre de elegir, me alegra que mi compañero te haga sentir a gusto. Aunque sabes que también yo puedo, ¿cierto? – la miró ladeando su cabeza con fingida inocencia.

-: Oh, Foxie, mira te está llamando Nani, parece que tienes trabajo – dijo Levi al ver a la barwoman llamando al chico.

-: Bien, no los interrumpo más, sigan disfrutando. Hasta pronto, hermosa – Eren la tomó de la barbilla y le dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios, mientras aprovechaba para mirar a Levi con reproche.

-: Adiós, Foxie, nos vemos – respondió la joven algo perturbada, el muchacho jamás se le había acercado de esa manera en todo el tiempo que llevaba frecuentándolo (que era casi un año). ¿Estaría celoso? Internamente se alegró un poco.

Conversaron por una hora más, y cuando Mikasa se estaba terminando el cuarto trago, miró a Levi con intensidad.

-: O-oye, Kitten… mmm, eeehh… ¿podríamos ir a un sitio, eh, más privado?

-: Por supuesto, déjame que lo reserve, espérame un minuto, no pierdas de vista mí… plumero…

Levi caminó hasta Hanji y se lo pidió con seriedad.

-: Bien, cuatro ojos, conseguí una… intervención… ¿podrías reservarme una habitación?

-: ¡Vaya, vaya! Mira nada más como cambiaste de opinión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Con Mikasa, eh? De acuerdo te daré la nueve – se giró para sacar la llave de un panel en la pared y se la pasó al más bajo – Sólo tienes dos horas, cuando termine el tiempo te llamaremos al teléfono que está en una de las mesas de luz, sonará tres veces, eso significa que ya es hora de terminar. Debes saber que una vez que terminas con tu cliente la acompañas hasta el salón rojo – uno que estaba al costado de las cabinas de lap dance – Ahí yo la entrevistaré unos minutos para saber cómo ha sido su experiencia, una especie de prueba de "calidad" – agregó guiñándole un ojo – Así que esfuérzate… Oye, ¿sabes que esto te generará roces con tu compañero, no?

-: ¿Acaso tu lema no es "el deseo de los clientes por encima de todo"?

-: Kitten, hay algo que debes saber, una vez que empiezas con las intervenciones, debes aceptar las otras que vengan, ¿lo entiendes, no? Yo no puedo dejar que "elijas" las que te convienen, no sería justo con tus compañeros.

Levi sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-: Hombres no.

-: Haré lo que pueda, pero vas a tener que seguir atendiendo a los clientes "especiales", mínimo eso.

-: De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo. Sólo evita los hombres – Hanji se rió y le hizo un además con la mano para que se marchara.

-0-

Mikasa se sentó en la cama, se la veía nerviosa. Levi se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano.

-: Estás temblando…

-: Bueno, yo nunca… eehhh… yo nunca hice algo como esto… Siempre quise que Eren… es decir, no sé, pero nunca me animé a pedirle… bueno…

-: Ey, tranquila, no haremos nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Iré muy despacio, y si hay algo que te incomoda sólo dímelo.

-: Está bien…

Levi quiso sacarse el delantal pero Mikasa lo detuvo.

-: No, no por favor, déjatelo puesto, me… gusta…

Levi sonrió, le corrió el cabello para despejar su cuello y comenzó a besar esa zona con delicadeza. Sentía a la mujer estremecerse apenas, pero no decía nada.

-: Si no te gusta, sólo di no… o de lo contrario… no me detendré…

Mikasa cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso, se entregaba con tanta docilidad, el hombre estaba complacido. La piel de la mujer era delicada, blanca como la de él, su cuerpo pequeño y bien formado, su respiración apenas perceptible. Cerró los ojos mientras seguía besándola con mayor intensidad, dejando rastros de su saliva, mientras su lengua la acariciaba haciéndola tiritar. De repente su mente recreó otro escenario diferente, un cuerpo diferente, más grande, musculoso y caliente. Abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de que esa imagen le hubiera acelerado el pulso. Suspiró en el hombro de la mujer y sacándose los guantes, deslizó sus manos debajo de la remera rosa y fina, se sorprendió de encontrarse con unos muy marcados abdominales, tocó la piel tensa y pujante subiendo su mano y la remera en el trayecto.

-: Eres tan hermosa… - le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo y ella lo miró suplicante para besarlo desesperada, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose.

Era un beso ardiente y agradable, pero… ¿pero qué? Pero no era igual… El pelinegro le sacó la remera y se quedó maravillado de la vista. Mikasa se giró un poco y le subió la falda para acariciar sus piernas, mientras respiraba agitada. Levi se sorprendió cuando ella bajó la cabeza para morder con poca fuerza sobre sus muslos. Acariciaba con fruición.

-: ¿Te gustan mis piernas? – preguntó curioso.

-: Me-medias… - dijo la chica resoplando y con los ojos brillantes de excitación – Tus piernas son tan sexies con esas medias, no te las quites.

Bien, ahora tenía a otro cliente con fetiche. El hombre dejó que ella se refregara a su gusto, y pronto empezó a sentir que le apretaba la entrepierna, con tanto roce era inevitable. Mikasa levantó la cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho y apretaba sus pectorales, ¿qué era eso? ¿Acaso a la mujer ésa le gustaban… las mujeres? Hábilmente le desabrochó el corpiño y al fin pudo ver sus pechos en todo su esplendor, estrujó sus pezones con algo de rudeza y ella gimió con fuerza. Luego tomándolos con suavidad entre sus manos, los besó a su gusto, lamiendo y mordisqueando tentadoramente. La mujer se revolvía inquieta, la empujó para ponerse arriba, esa maldita peluca del demonio le hacía transpirar la cabeza. Descendió con su boca hasta llegar al ombligo y se entretuvo un rato allí. Luego le desprendió el pantalón negro de vestir y rápidamente lo deslizó por sus marcadas piernas. Era un cuerpo en verdad maravilloso, con una diminuta ropa interior rosada y femenina. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de la muchacha, lamió por encima hasta mojarla con su boca, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos desnudos.

Mikasa se sentía en la gloria, Levi mordía suavemente y volvía a lamer, hasta que la empezó a frotar suavemente con sus dedos. La mujer se retorcía envuelta en las llamas del placer, hasta que hundiendo sus dedos en las cobijas, gimió entrecortadamente encontrando la cumbre del éxtasis. Levi le dio su tiempo para recuperarse y luego la desnudó del todo.

La mujer estaba sonrojada, sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, el ojiazul luchó con las enaguas y el maldito traje hasta que pudo liberar su erección, de inmediato se puso el preservativo, y agarrándola de las pantorrillas, tomándolas con ambas manos, le abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, para ingresar con gentileza. La sensación era estimulante sin dudas, sin embargo… no era suficiente, comenzó a mover sus caderas con endemoniada lentitud mientras Mikasa no paraba de gemir y gozarlo, Levi cerró los ojos y recordó perfectamente lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Eren, lo caliente que era hundirse en él, se maldijo internamente por sentir que incluso estaba más excitado que antes con sólo pensar en el joven. La voz intoxicante del muchacho, su cara desfigurada por la lascivia, no quería abrir los ojos, porque en ese preciso momento, se lo estaba haciendo a Eren con toda su imaginación. Sus embestidas cobraron vigor.

Después de hacerla gozar bastante, Mikasa no terminaba de llegar a la cima una vez que su cuerpo ya se convulsionaba por otro nuevo orgasmo. Pero Levi intentaba no abrir sus ojos, cuando estaba llegando a la cumbre de su propio placer, su boca se movió sola.

-: Ere…

-: ¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer que no entendía ese balbuceo.

-: Eres tan maravillosa, Mikasa, tu interior me aprieta tan bien… - Levi casi tiene un infarto, una letra más y hubiera sido imposible salir del aprieto.

Lo cierto fue, que la mujer jamás volvió a ver el sexo de la misma manera luego de estar con Mister Kitten. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa imposible de disimular. Levi bajó al salón, todavía le quedaban al menos dos horas para seguir atendiendo clientes.

Luego que terminó la jornada, prácticamente se arrastró a su cuarto para descansar. Se sorprendió de encontrar a un muy borracho Eren apoyado en el marco.

-: Hasta que por fin das la cara, maldito – le casi gruñó el joven. El ojiazul se sorprendió de la agresividad del otro.

-: ¿Puedes correrte?, quiero bañarme e ir a dormir.

-: ¿Qué se siente sacarle un cliente a tu compañero?

-: Eren, estás borracho, vuelve a tu cuarto y déjame en paz.

-: ¿Te gustó hacérselo? ¿Lo disfrutaste?

-: ¿De qué hablas? Es un maldito cliente, como todos los que tú debes atender, ese es nuestro trabajo, ¿o no?

-: Nunca aceptaste una intervención desde que entraste, solo clientes especiales, bailes y conversación. ¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué con ella sí?

-: Mierda, eres un dolor en el culo cuando te emborrachas, mocoso, deja de parlotear y déjame pasar – Levi trató de correrlo, pero Eren lo tomó de las muñecas y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-: ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Si fue así, puedo perdonarte, pero si fue sólo por placer no lo haré.

-: ¿De qué carajos hablas, estúpido? – Levi estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Levi miró como sus otros compañeros venían por el pasillo y empujó con fuerza al joven – Mañana hablaremos, hoy no, no hagas en escándalo, y ya vete de una vez.

Eren lo miró con dolor y una lágrima se deslizó por su pómulo, entonces se giró y se fue con rapidez. El pelinegro entró a su habitación y se sacó el traje, para darse una refrescante ducha. Estaba exhausto, pero decidió fumar un poco antes de acostarse. Suspiró en el balcón. Esto se estaba complicando demasiado. Ese mocoso era jodidamente posesivo.

-0-

Yo soy el único que te entiende, nadie más aprecia tus lágrimas como yo, nadie más las valora y las atesora…

Tomó la foto entre sus manos. La contempló un rato muy largo.

-: Jinta, mi primer amor, eras tan aburridamente dulce, tu voz chillona que me crispaba los nervios… pero no te pongas celoso, siempre serás especial, porque fuiste el primero. ¿Entiendes lo importante que es eso? Tú abriste este hermoso sendero, yo te dí un lugar en el cielo… recuerdo tu piel helada y tus ojos apagados, tus labios morados tan preciosos, los besé una y otra vez, ¿te acuerdas como me rogabas para que te besara? Pues te dí el gusto, pero sólo cuando alcanzaste la perfección para mí… Ahora sólo busco llegar a esa satisfacción que me enseñaste por primera vez, tú me diste una razón para seguir en este mundo, esta es mi misión…

Volvió a dejar la foto en el álbum, y corrió algunas páginas para llegar a la última que estaba vacía.

-: Maldito Yura, tú no entrarás al reino de los cielos, tú te resististe, te negaste a la salvación, querías seguir aferrado al dolor y la tristeza, tan estúpidamente terco. Ahora debes estar ardiendo en el infierno, es lo que te mereces. Pensar que gasté tanto tiempo valioso en ti… De todos fuiste el único que no entendió nada… ahora serás olvidado, como ésta página en blanco no significas nada para nadie, dejaron tu cuerpo abandonado en ese hospital de poca monta, te destrozaron para donar tus órganos, Dios te castigará por ayudar a otras personas a vivir… Nuestro destino es la muerte, todos caminamos hacia ella, con mayor o menor rapidez, pero es el destino, eras tan tonto…

Abrió su computadora, volvió a su trabajo reciente en Photoshop, un hermoso joven con mirada triste, con una precisión de cirujano, después de tres días de trabajo intenso por las noches, había logrado su cometido. El joven se veía como un cadáver.

-: Mi hermoso Eren… mírate nada más, lo bien que te sienta esa palidez… - el hombre abrió su pantalón y sacó su miembro para tocarse mientras miraba la imagen – Ningún maquillaje podría superar tu semblante agonizante… me pregunto si rogarás, como lo hizo Brad o Chise o Kurita, me pregunto si llorarás en silencio como Roger o Calton… Ojalá llores, yo beberé cada una de tus lágrimas, las tragaré y las transformaré en felicidad… yo liberaré tu alma, te quitaré los grilletes que te encadenan… ¿tienes idea lo mucho que te amo? ¿Puedes sentir este fuego que me consume por dentro? Tal altanero y engreído, esos pecados, amor mío, yo los arrancaré de tu interior, llegarás limpio y puro a las puertas del paraíso… Hace ya más de dos años que espero tu caída, ya falta menos, lo sé, sólo un poco más… Aaahhh, no sabes lo mucho que anhelo ver apagarse el brillo de tu mirada, mi amado, mi dulce Eren… Quiero abrazar tu frialdad lo más pronto posible… me has hecho esperar demasiado… Si no te amara tanto, no habría podido aguantar hasta ahora… eres mi chico especial, yo te elegí, gracias a mí estás donde estás… tú lo aceptaste, ¿no es algo hermoso? No podemos escapar de lo que está escrito para nuestro destino… pronto estaremos juntos… muy pronto…

-0-

Levi hizo una mueca de asco al bajar las escaleras, el sótano olía a húmedo, a encierro, a moho. Se detuvo de repente.

-: ¿Señor Ackerman? – preguntó Moblit al ver que se detenía.

-: Hay… telas… telas de arañas… por todas partes…

-: Bueno, aquí está la mayoría de las cosas que no se usan o que son descartadas de los shows, nadie viene a limpiar por lo general… ¿sucede algo?

Levi se sobrepuso y comenzó a descender, pero un escalón podrido se partió ante su peso y trastabilló para caer desparramado en el piso.

-: ¡Por la Virgen de Guadalupe, maldita sea! – Moblit estuvo a su lado en un santiamén.

-: ¿Está usted bien?

-: Creo que me esguincé el tobillo, mierda.

En un hábil movimiento Moblit lo levantó estilo princesa y lo llevó escaleras arriba en pocos segundos.

-: Oi, no te muevas tan rápido, ¿qué eres, Superman? – el hombre se rió un poco de la comparación.

-: No, es solo que cinco años de prácticas de lucha libre me han fortalecido bastante.

-: Realmente no te veo en esas ajustadas mallas haciendo eso.

-: Se sorprendería de mi capacidad, bien, ¿puede caminar?

-: Sí, sí, luego veremos esto ahora es más importante la investigación, por cierto, gracias – dijo Levi mientras cojeaba un poco y se apoyaba en su hombro - Revisemos primero los archivos digitales, le dejaré esta mierda a mi compañero.

-: ¿No prefiere que llame al médico antes? Se le está hinchando el tobillo.

-: No, lo hagamos después, vamos primero a la computadora.

-: Como usted diga, ahora zcompáñeme, iremos a la sala de sistemas, allí le mostraré lo que me pida.

-:

-0-

Armin miraba con atención la colección de películas condicionadas que había en la biblioteca.

-: Si quieres alguna, llévala – le dijo Levi, mientras revisaba de nuevo los archivos.

-: No, no, sólo me generaba curiosidad, eso es todo – dijo el rubio algo incómodo mientras volvía a sentarse en la mesa con su compañero – Te lo digo Levi, casi no he dormido los tres últimos días, revisando y revisando, pero no logro encontrar lo que los conecta. Por cierto, hablando de conexiones, ¿sabías que la semana pasada desconectaron a Yura? El médico dijo que no había nada por hacer, su estado era irreversible, tampoco tenía parientes que fueran a reclamar por él… siento pena por el muchacho, debe ser muy triste morir solo… en fin…

Levi levantó la cabeza de repente como si hubiera escuchado algo importante.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Se te ocurrió algo? – le dijo Armin, conocía esa expresión en su compañero.

-: ¿Dijiste que no tenía parientes que reclamaran por él?

-: Así es.

-: ¿Por qué? ¿Era huérfano?

-: No, según lo que decía en su perfil, había abandonado su casa hacía más diez años, vivió un tiempo en las calles, tratamos de contactar con la familia, pero en la última dirección que había estaba otra familia, el único contacto vivo que tenía era una prima suya que había muerto hacía unos meses en un accidente automovilístico, fuera de eso nadie más ¿por qué? ¡Oh! – Dijo Armin al darse cuenta – Levi debemos entrar ya mismo a los registros familiares de las otras víctimas.

-: ¡Eureka!

Los siguientes dos días estuvieron completamente abocados a las tareas de investigación, llamadas, verificación de domicilios, registros civiles, todo. Finalmente encontraban el eslabón perdido.

La mesa de Levi era un caos de papeles y registros de todo tipo, Armin confeccionaba la lista en un cuaderno con su perfecta caligrafía.

-: Bien repasemos: Todos los host estaban desahuciados, no tenían familiares vivos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos, vidas miserables, la mayoría con tragedias recientes de pérdidas de familiares en accidentes, incendios y enfermedades. Este tipo buscaba que estuvieran completamente solos, así se volvía la fortaleza y el apoyo que estos pobres jóvenes necesitaban, sumidos en la tristeza y el abandono se vuelve el pilar que ellos necesitan y así se gana su confianza. No busca un perfil físico, busca uno psicológico. Ahora, tenemos dos cuestiones a resolver, la primera es el motivo, ¿por qué los busca en esas condiciones? Además de que es fácil engañar a alguien en un estado vulnerable.

-: Podría ser que lo hace para no tener que lidiar con personas que reclamen por ellos.

-: Tal vez, pero de todas maneras no es suficiente, sabe que la policía investigará de todas maneras, debe haber algo más. Si yo fuera un asesino, que busca matar jóvenes golpeados por la vida, ¿cuál sería mi objetivo?

-: Es demasiado complicado, podemos encontrar cien mil excusas para eso. Más importante aún me parece la segunda cuestión, ¿cómo hizo para hacerse con la información de estos jóvenes?

-: Debe ser alguien que tenga acceso a los perfiles de los jóvenes.

Ambos se miraron y sin mediar palabras llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-: Todo este tiempo estuvimos equivocados – dijo Armin – Eros no es un host, pero si es un empleado de los clubes.

-: O un dueño – son los únicos que tienen acceso a eso – Levantó su celular y le marcó a Hanji, sonó tres veces y la mujer atendió.

-: ¿Cariño?

-: Cuatro ojos, escucha, cuando estás eligiendo a los postulantes para que ingresen aquí, ¿cómo haces las entrevistas? En lo que va del año rechazaron a varios, ¿cierto?

-: Bueno, las entrevistas se hacen personalmente, primero los postulantes nos hacen llegar sus carpetas, o hacemos una búsqueda externa mediante avisos en la red. Se ponen los requisitos a cumplir y se les arma una carpeta a cada uno, luego se hace una primera selección, luego viene-

-: ¿Tú haces la primera selección?

-: Oh, no, cariño, no tengo tanto tiempo disponible, por lo general se lo dejo a Moblit, él los llama, les hace algunas preguntas de rigor, recopila información, recibe las fotos de sus cuerpos, y finalmente me pasa la información de los potenciales. Luego yo los llamo, los entrevistamos personalmente y sopesamos su disposición, el objetivo que tienen en mente y si se podrían adaptar a esta vida. Entonces se inicia una etapa de aclimatación, y si aplica y cumple, finalmente viene el mes de prueba.

-: ¿Qué hacen con los perfiles que no aplican? ¿Van al sótano?

-: No, no, hay muchos chicos excelentes, que a veces no se adaptan a nuestros requisitos, pero que pueden ser de interés para otros clubes, entonces yo les vendo esa información a los otros regentes, en contra partida ellos también me han pasado carpetas de muchachos que se destacan o bien, como en el caso de Marco y Eren, si es un perfil que se destaca los, ¿cómo decirlo para que no suene rudo? De alguna manera es como si los compráramos, no eso no es lo que quise decir, compramos sus contratos, eso.

-: Entonces ¿ustedes tienen negociados con los otros regentes?

-: Así es, cariño, en este mundo todos nos conocemos, ya sabemos en quien se puede confiar y en quien no, aunque trabajamos con personas y todo puede salir de mil maravillas o irse al tacho, asumimos los riesgos si el host nos interesa, esa es la verdad.

-: Y en todo este proceso, ¿por lo general son sus secretarios los que los asisten?

-: Bueno, como te dije, a veces estamos realmente muy ocupados, mantener un club, su reputación, la clientela, los mismos jóvenes, lidiar con el fisco y las reglamentaciones municipales, pufff, podría estar toda la tarde haciéndote una lista, sin la ayuda de nuestros secretarios sería imposible.

-: Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber.

-: En lo que pueda te ayudaré, cariño, ¿necesitas saber algo más?

-: Sí, dime, los negociados que tienes – Levi agarró una lista que tenía en la mesa – ¿con cuales clubs son?

-: Bueno, déjame ver, somos muchos en la asociación, pero por lo general, de negocios de host sólo los hemos tenido con "Siglo XIX", "Rosa Negra", "Corazón Seductor" y… "Mil noches", sí, con ellos.

Levi estaba absolutamente sorprendido.

-: Gracias Han, con esto me has ayudado suficiente.

-: Por cierto, tienes un cliente especial esta noche, a las siete irá a verte el podólogo.

-: ¿Eh?

-: Nada, sólo deja que te atienda, eso es todo, nos vemos, cariño, kisses.

-: Adiós – cortó la comunicación – Nombró todos los clubs donde trabajaban las víctimas, lo cual nos reduce mucho el trabajo, debemos investigar sólo a los dueños y a los secretarios, allí está la clave.

-: Hablé con todos – acotó Armin – Y ninguno tenía ninguna cicatriz en el rostro. ¿Podría ser que fueran dos los que trabajaban en conjunto?

-: No… esto es muy personal… por otro lado, sus muertes… Un par por asfixia, otro par envenenados, solo dos apuñalados en el pecho, el resto todos con el cuello quebrado.

-: ¿No le gusta verlos sufrir?

-: No, más que eso…

-: No quiere que los cuerpos se vean mal, ¡claro! Eso tiene sentido – dijo Armin – Cuando encontramos los cuerpos estaban pulcramente vestidos y acomodados como se los prepara en la morgue, como si deliberadamente fuera a propósito.

-: Arma un escenario, quiero verlos… ¿en paz?

Volvieron a mirarse y ambos asintieron.

-: Busca liberarlos de su sufrimiento… - dijo Levi muy quedo y volvió a mirar a Armin.

-: Eso es jodidamente retorcido.

-: ¿Qué asesino serial no lo es? Ahora, el tipo tiene conocimiento y entrenamiento militar, cinco murieron con sus cuellos rotos, es porque los desnuca según los informes de los forenses, no se me ocurre otra profesión en la que pueda haber aprendido esa técnica.

-: Bueno, también podría saber lucha libre.

Levi lo miró con sorpresa.

-: Dilo de una vez – apuró Armin.

-: Moblit, el secretario de Hanji… él dijo que hizo 5 años de lucha libre.

-: ¡Eso fue asombrosamente rápido!

-: Lo tuvimos frente a nuestras caras todo el tiempo – dijo Levi alterado.

-: Pero no tenemos pruebas, Levi – respondió el rubio mordisqueándose el labio.

-: Pues entonces tendremos que tenderle una trampa, una trampa tan tentadora que no podrá resistirse…

-: Propongo que investiguemos un poco más, tenemos muy poco para estar seguros de que es él. ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-: No lo sé.

-: Además aún está el tema de la cicatriz.

-: Es falsa – aseguró Levi sin atisbos de duda – Él sabe que estos lugares y los hoteles tienen cámaras de seguridad, estoy seguro que usa peluca, los anteojos obscuros e incluso la cicatriz sería fácil de recrear con un poco de maquillaje o alguna prótesis plástica. Además tiene conocimientos sobre medicina e investigación, sabe cómo borrar huellas y dejar limpios sus rastros. Es un maldito detallista.

-: Déjame investigar al resto de los dueños y sus asistentes, al menos descartemos a los demás antes de asegurar algo, ¿no te parece?

-: Sí, tienes razón, tal vez me emocioné demasiado. Sin embargo creo que nunca hemos estado tan cerca de llegar a la verdad. Maldito psicópata, te haré caer, ya verás…

-0-

Lo encontró sentado en la terraza, con la capucha y los auriculares, no se estaba saltando las comidas, pero ya no iba a compartir con los otros. Hacía más de tres días que no le dirigía la palabra. Se acercó cauteloso y se sentó a su lado, de inmediato Eren se puso de pie.

-: Ey, espera, ey, espera dije – lo tomó con brusquedad del brazo y Eren se soltó con un violento movimiento, lo miró con furia y se sacó los auriculares.

-: ¿Qué mierda quieres, enano? – A Levi se le marcó una vena en la frente pero respiró hondo para no dejarse llevar, venía a arreglar las cosas, no a empeorarlas.

-: Quiero saber qué carajos te pasa, larguirucho, me evitas más que a la peste.

-: ¿Y todavía preguntas? Te metiste con mi clientela, estúpido, ¿quieres una felicitación, acaso?

-: Mikasa nunca te interesó, de hecho uno de los motivos por el que me buscó es porque yo le daba lo que tú no querías. ¿Piensas que la mujer no se daba cuenta? Pues no es tan tonta, ¿sabes?

-: Bien, me alegro que se entiendan tanto, sigue follándotela y tal vez se embarace y formen una familia feliz.

-: Mocoso, tenías que ser ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-: ¿Quién estaría celoso de una escoria como tú? – dijo Eren dolido en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

-: Si es una cuestión de ingresos, no volveré a atenderla y listo, eso debería arreglar todo ¿o no? Volverá a ti, de todas formas te sigue extrañando, me lo dijo.

-: Quédate con ella y su linda vagina, no necesito de tus limosnas, puedo tener mejores clientes y estoy muy ocupado de todas maneras.

-: Si es así como dices, ¿por qué coño dejaste de hablarme y por qué carajos estás tan cabreado? Yo no te hago escenas ni me emborracho si te veo yendo a las habitaciones con tus clientes.

-: ¡Claro que no, porque te importo una mierda! – Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido y Eren también – No… no es… no es como si quisiera que me tuvieras en cuenta, no necesito… no…

-: No es como si no me importaras… si no lo hicieras no estaría aquí tratando de solucionar esto.

-: ¿Qué quieres de mí, Levi? ¿Quieres un amigo? ¿Quieres que me siente con los otros y haga de cuenta que somos todos unidos?

-: Lo sabía, estás molesto, sería mucho más fácil si fueras honesto y me dijeras por-

-: ¿Honesto? ¡Ja! ¿Me hablas de honestidad, tú? ¡Tú que ni siquiera aceptas que pueda gustarte un hombre! Y no te atrevas a decirme que no, entiendo esa vez que te drogaron, pero las veces que nos besamos después de eso parecías bastante conforme, al menos no oí quejas de tu parte.

-: Stop, stop, tiempo, tiempo – dijo Levi haciendo un movimiento con sus manos como los referís de un partido – De acuerdo, lo acepto ¿ok? Estuve un poco…solo un poco confundido… a todos les puede pasar alguna vez.

Eren lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, tenía ganas de largarse a llorar como un bebé recién nacido, ¿realmente había dicho eso? ¿Qué sólo había sido una confusión?

-: Levi… puedes irte a la mismísima mierda… no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, ¿has entendido? Esta vez es mi decisión, ponle el rótulo que más te plazca, celos, locura, inmadurez, me importa un rábano, por mi puedes tirarte de esta terraza y explotar como un sapo – luego le levantó el dedo del medio y se fue rápidamente.

Cuando salió por la puerta se encontró con Farlan que estaba apoyado contra la pared y sonreía socarronamente, sin dudas habría escuchado todo.

-: Oh, sí, sin dudas ese hombre se muere por ser todo tuyo – le dijo el rubio triunfal.

-: ¡Muérete Fari!

Eren siguió de largo y Mister Sunnie suspiró cansado, al menos la competencia estaba fuera de combate.

Levi prendió un cigarro y miró al horizonte. Bueno, no quería lastimarlo, su intención era aclarar los tantos y lograr que pudieran hablarse de nuevo, pero de alguna manera sentía que había metido la pata. Aunque… de todas maneras… ¿qué perdía? Tal vez esa calidez que antes sentía con su compañía, porque ahora era como si se le hubiera abierto un agujero en el medio del pecho, de repente apareció un enorme vacío que antes no estaba allí…

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón con agujeritos…

 ** _Próximo capítulo:_**

-: Sólo será esta vez… no se repetirá... será un secreto entre tú y yo… ¿no quieres?

Gimió de nuevo cuando sintió su mano acariciándolo gentilmente.

-: Está bien… - aceptó sin poder resistirse.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose, otra vez de madrugada, en fin, ya me estoy acostumbrando je. Viene un cap recargado, pero les guste, después de éste se viene el glorioso y esperado final. Espero sus valiosos comentarios, quiero saber sus opiniones hermosos míos.

 ** _Agradecimientos_** :

Para los que comentaron, se tomaron su tiempo para compartir sus impresiones, gracias eternamente, realmente me hacen una mujer muy, pero muuuuy feliz. Mi amorosa y siempre amable amiga **Odaxochilt96** , la bella **Acirema Kirkland** , la apasionada **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , la maravilla **Redvi** , la entusiasta **Walker Mary,** la inspirada y siempre bienvenida **Elsz-noir.** Con los que me han mantenido focalizada, motivada, los que logran que mi corazón colapse de alegría, a todos les he contestado por privado, gracias por su apoyo y contención. También a los que me añadieron a favoritos y los followers, a todos, todos, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, te vienes salvando cabrón, más te vale que no mates a Levi, última advertencia.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Lemon explícito y recontra meloso para la hinchada que lo pedía, disfruten!

 ** _"Puedes cerrar tus ojos para no ver las cosas que no quieres ver… pero no puedes cerrar tu corazón para no sentir las cosas que no quieres sentir…"_**

 ** _Jhonny Deep_**

 **Capítulo 7: Cabeza de avestruz**

-: ¿Eren?

El joven levantó la cabeza, estaba sentado en las escalinatas que daban a los cuartos especiales, abrazado a sus piernas, por lo general cuando quería estar solo un rato y no encerrado en su habitación, se iba por esos rincones, ahora no podía usar la terraza porque realmente no tenía ganas de cruzarse con el estúpido de Levi. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y la punta de la nariz le goteaba. Se sorprendió de ver los gentiles ojos de Moblit y su mano alcanzándole un pañuelo.

-: Gracias – dijo con la voz algo quebrada y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y Eren lo miró curioso.

-: Discúlpame, de verdad, no quiero incomodarte, pero realmente me rompe el corazón verte aquí solo, ¿te molesta si te acompaño un poco?

-: No, no me molesta – respondió joven, mientras se sacaba el rostro con el pañuelo.

-: ¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué te tiene tan triste?

-: Aaaah…- suspiró el joven – Son muchas cosas a decir verdad…

-: ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-: Bastante grave, a decir verdad…

-: Sabes, puedo hablar con Hanji y pedirle un par de días para ti, así podrías ir a acompañarla.

-: No, gracias, hay mucho trabajo en estos días, y además ya le debo varios favores.

-: Pero Eren, es muy importante todo esto, no te preocupes por el dinero, tal vez no lo creas, pero te consideramos como parte de nuestra familia, al menos yo no te veo como un host, para mí eres demasiado importante.

Eren miró sorprendido al rubio que le sonreía con calidez, era agradable, no muchos se preocupaban de su persona.

-: Gracias, Moblit, de verdad.

-: No me agradezcas, estoy tratando de transmitirte lo que tanto Han como yo sentimos. Sé que a veces estoy muy ocupado con muchas cosas, pero, ¿sabes? Puedes confiar en mí, cuando necesites hablar con alguien, yo me haré el tiempo. No quiero que te sientas solo. Tienes un rosto hecho para sonreír, no para llorar, las lágrimas… no van contigo para nada… Tan joven y hermoso, me gustaría que realmente pudieras encontrar la felicidad, te la mereces, Eren…

-: Eres tan amable, Moblit… la verdad es que… estos últimos días, todo se ha vuelto muy difícil para mí… siento como si la vida me acorralara.

-: Todo tiene solución, bonito – Moblit acarició su cabeza con delicadeza y Eren ladeó su rostro y cerró sus ojos, el hombre se sintió en la gloria – Pero a veces no podemos solucionar las cosas solos, no intentes llevar más peso de que puedes, cuando hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte. Deja tu orgullo de lado y acepta la ayuda que te ofrezco… sabes que siempre he sido una tumba para tus asuntos personales, ¿o no? – el muchacho asintió – Entonces… confía en mí…

-: Lo hago, Mou, realmente lo hago… sólo no quería molestarte.

-: ¡Por Dios, Eren! – Dijo el hombre con voz dulce pero sorprendida – Jamás serás una molestia, ¿realmente eso crees? Ven aquí – Lo abrazó con dulzura y le habló con tranquilidad – Eres muy especial para mí… ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Estabas tan delgado y pálido, me pediste una oportunidad y yo no dudé ni un segundo. Te mereces las mejores cosas que la vida te pueda dar, nunca dudes de eso…

-: Pues hasta ahora, la vida solo me ha pateado en contra…

-: Pues habrá que remediar eso – el hombre lo soltó hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un chocolate con almendras, la golosina preferida de Eren – Toma, es imposible que esta delicia no te haga sentir bien, debes cuidarte un poco más, estás demasiado delgado, tengo miedo que colapses y te desvanezcas cualquier día de estos.

-: Gracias, Mou, siempre sabes cuales son mis debilidades…

-: ¿Ahora me vas a contar qué otra cosa te tiene preocupado?

-: No te enojes, Mou, pero justo ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-: Bien, ¿al menos me dejas que te acompañe?

-: ¿No tienes trabajo qué hacer?

-: Ya te lo dije, nada es más importante que mi familia – Le puso el brazo por encima de los hombros y Eren se apoyó en pecho.

Eren pensó que sería mucho mejor buscar un hombre como Moblit, tan cálido y dispuesto, que no negara lo que le sucedía, que no tuviera vergüenza de apoyarlo. No era tonto, hacía un tiempo se daba cuenta que el rubio lo trataba de manera diferente a los demás, siempre buscaba consentirlo con una u otra cosa, y sus ojos solían seguirlo de un lado a otro. Sabía también que muchas veces se había aprovechado de su preferencia para conseguir algunos beneficios o poder tener más tiempo de descanso, por ejemplo, además era un hombre bien parecido. Moblit siempre olía deliciosamente dulce. Pero no, él se tenía que haber fijado en un hombre hetero, que a pesar de que disfrutaba de sus besos y otras cosas, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué mierda lo necesitaba tanto? Y lo peor de todo, ahora se había alejado definitivamente de él… Mientras mordía el chocolate nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer, su madre agonizante, Levi, y su trabajo que apenas podía soportar, estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

-0-

-: Es una identidad falsa – dijo Armin alcanzándole los papeles.

-: ¿Entonces no es quien dice ser?

-: No, su identificación, sus documentos y todo lo demás son falsos. Si le contamos la verdad a la regente lo más probable es que lo despida, por lo cual creo que sería mejor que esta información se mantuviera en secreto.

-: Estoy de acuerdo, además creo que está atrás de uno de los host de aquí.

-: De Eren, ¿verdad?

-: Así es, la historia vuelve a repetirse, sin familiares, con su madre en el hospital con su vida pendiendo de un hilo, tiene todas las características que busca. No dudo que ya haya empezado con sus tácticas de acercamiento, debo estar más atento que nunca.

-: ¿Crees que sea lo mejor contarle la verdad a Eren?

-: No aún, primero debo arreglar las cosas con él o no confiará en mi palabra.

-: ¿Arreglar las cosas?

-: Sí, bueno, hemos tenido algunos… roces y… emmm… bueno, no estamos en buenos términos.

Armin lo miró curioso, pero no dijo nada.

-: Bien, creo que nuestra prioridad es averiguar quién es en primer lugar y a partir de eso tal vez tengamos alguna información valiosa – Habló Armin con seriedad.

-: Bien, supongo que te dejaré el trabajo de vigilancia, para saber dónde vive, sus costumbres, luego tendremos que infiltrarnos en su casa.

-: ¡Levi! ¿Estás sugiriendo que entremos en propiedad privada sin una orden de cateo?

-: Exacto, no tenemos pruebas suficientes, y por si fuera poco ni siquiera sabemos quién carajos es. Creo que podríamos encontrar información valiosa en su casa.

-: Levi, eso es un delito…

-: Pues correré el riesgo, lo haré bien, tengo habilidad para escabullirme.

-: Realmente no sé si sea lo correcto, ¿no deberíamos consultar con Erwin?

-: De ninguna manera, sabes que él no lo permitiría y nos mantendría vigilados para que no lo hiciéramos, no tenemos otra opción, hay que tomar al todo por las astas, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

-: No es eso, pero si cometemos un solo error la investigación puede perderse irremediablemente, lo sabes. Y no sólo eso, tal vez pongamos en peligro a Eren.

-: Por eso debemos ser en extremo cuidadosos. Bien, te lo encargo Armin, debes tener el itinerario lo más pronto posible.

-: De acuerdo… sólo no tomes decisiones antes de consultarlas conmigo, ¿está bien?

-: Sí, lo que digas.

-0-

Levi estaba algo inquieto, se daba cuenta de los movimientos de Moblit, ya lo había pescado dos veces cerca de Eren, charlando amablemente y sonriéndole mucho, maldito mocos desprevenido. Lo peor de todo es que el joven no le prestaba atención en absoluto, ya había intentado infructuosamente hablar con él más de cinco veces sin resultados. Simplemente lo esquivaba o lo ignoraba. Y ya saben lo que dicen, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Eren se estaba relajando en el sauna, hacía bastante que no iba, se había escabullido de la clase de pool dance, de todas formas no la necesitaba, y quería provechar un poco de soledad (¿más?), para relajarse y limpiar todos los poros de su piel. Amaba poner el vapor a alta temperatura, luego se daba una ducha fresca y voilá, quedaba con la piel como la de un bebé.

Estaba con una toalla en la marcada cintura, sentado en una de las escalas del reciento, que eran todas de madera tratada, y los brazos estirados, sintiendo las gotas bajar por su cuerpo, realmente se estaba relajando. Cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta, miró fastidiado y se encontró con la figura de Levi entrando, también con una toalla en la cintura. De inmediato se puso de pie para retirarse, pero Levi le bloqueó la salida.

-: ¡Córrete, enano!

-: No hasta que hablemos como corresponde, estoy cansado de andar corriendo detrás de tu culo como un maldito niñero, ahora te sientas y vamos a hablar de una jodida vez – Levi lo miró con severidad.

-: A mí no me vengas a regañar como profesor de secundaria, te corres o te corro a patadas.

-: De acuerdo, maldito mocoso – Levi caminó por un costado y fue a sentarse mientras cruzaba las piernas y lo miraba con tranquilidad.

Eren trató de abrir pero la puerta estaba con llave, se giró y lo miró molesto, suspiró hondo y fue a sentarse a una distancia prudente.

-: Bueno, aquí me tienes, hablemos la mierda que quieras hablar y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-: Finalmente – dijo Levi mientras lo miraba y sentía que su piel se cubría de sendas gotitas vaporosas y calientes, realmente el lugar era un completo horno – Por favor escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Si me importas, Eren – el muchacho no movió el semblante pero sentía que adentro suyo su corazón cobraba fuerza – Lo que dije… lo que… ¡Tch! Discúlpame…

El joven levantó la mirada por primera vez y se encontró con los afilados ojos azules que lo escudriñaban, no le mentía, Eren lo sabía, porque era un perfecto mentiroso y los mentirosos reconocen a sus pares.

-: En ese momento yo no quería… no te quería lastimar, pero dije bastante mierda… No es como si no lo hubiera… disfrutado… es decir… - Eren tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y Levi sentía que se estaba sofocando rápidamente, ¿sería la mirada del mocoso? ¿Sería posible que sus ojos esmeraldas lo dejaran sin aliento? – Estoy algo… no sé muy bien cómo manejar el hecho de que… ¡Mierda, no sé cómo explicarlo!

Eren caminó hasta él y se sentó al lado, por lo visto ese terco hombre no iba a poder decir las cosas por sí mismo, pero si tanto se estaba esforzando, le echaría una mano. Puso sus largos dedos sobre el antebrazo de Levi y lo acarició con delicadeza.

-: Dime, Levi… esto… ¿te molesta? – El pelinegro sentía corrientes eléctricas desperdigándose desde los lugares donde el joven acariciaba con sutileza, negó con la cabeza – Eren acercó su cuerpo mucho más y con su brazo más próximo acercó su mano a la cabeza de Levi para enterrar sus dedos en las negras hebras y acariciar su cuero cabelludo sugestivamente – Esto… ¿te disgusta? – Levi cerró los ojos relajándose ante el toque y volvió a negar. Eren acercó su rostro hasta el blanco y musculoso cuello del detective y lamió con precisión recogiendo algunas gotas en el camino. Levi se estremeció por completo, mientras apretaba la mandíbula – Esto… ¿te da asco? – susurró sobre su rostro y Levi tenía los pómulos rojos.

-: No…

-: ¿Te gusta? – preguntó el ojiverde mientras volvía a besar y lamer la unión de su hombro y cuello. Levi tragó en seco, sentía como si los labios de Eren dejaran un reguero de sensaciones frescas que se desparramaban por su pecho y se anidaban en su estómago bajo.

-: Sí… mucho…

Eren levantó el rostro y lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros del de Levi, ambos no se quitaban la vista de encima.

-: Aquí estoy, Levi…

El hombre tomó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus bocas con frenesí, con deseo, mientras sentía que le ardía la piel, no era su imaginación, sólo ese joven arrogante y estúpido encendía su cuerpo, sólo pensar en su piel, en su voz, en sus ojos seductores lograban que toda su lívido se revolucionara y lo arrastrara en un tornado de placer que no podía refrenar con nada… no… que ya no quería refrenar. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba, lo deseaba… más y más, hasta consumirse, hasta volverse cenizas. Eren gimió entre la unión de sus bocas y se separó apenas para mirarlo con los ojos húmedos.

-: No vuelvas a decir que estás confundido – le dijo con dolor en la voz.

-: No… tú me… gus… - el hombre se desvaneció por completo cayendo en peso muerto sobre la figura del muchacho que lo atajó.

-: ¿Levi? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Levi!

-0-

Sentía la cabeza pesada, el cuerpo pesado, trató de decir algo pero solo balbuceó un poco.

-: Levi… Levi… - sentía una voz dulce y tranquila que lo llamaba con insistencia.

Al fin pudo abrir un poco los ojos y suspiró cansado. El rostro de Eren lo miraba con preocupación, junto a Hanji y una especie de doctor sentado al lado.

-: Bien, ha sido una baja de presión por las altas temperaturas del sauna, la próxima vez debe aclimatarse y ducharse con agua fría antes de ingresar, también hidratarse muy bien y empezar de a poco y no con temperaturas tan exigentes. Ahora que repose hasta mañana y ya estará bien, si puede que tome una ducha con agua templada tirando a fría. Si tiene vómitos o jaquecas me llaman de inmediato. Adiós.

-: Gracias Erd – saludó Hanji afablemente.

-: Bueno, al menos sigues respirando – dijo la mujer sonriendo – Te dejo con el mejor enfermero, Eren antes del show me dices como sigue ¿ok? Es día de semana así que no vendrán muchos, iré a cancelar los compromisos de esta noche de Kitten, mantenme al tanto, cariño. Descansa, Levi – dijo acariciando levemente su cabeza y se retiró.

-: ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó Levi con cara somnolienta, Eren le acomodó algunas almohadas para que pudiera incorporarse un poco y le colocó una nueva compresa fría en la cabeza, la puerta del balcón estaba abierta de par en par y entraba una brisa fresca que le aliviaba el cuerpo y que lo despabilaba cada vez más.

-: Te desmayaste en el sauna, el médico dijo que se te bajó la presión, ¿cómo te sientes?

-: Bien, un poco… pesado, eso es todo – Levi estaba sólo con sus ajustados bóxers negros, se sentía algo afiebrado – El calor no me sienta bien, tal vez porque de pequeño mi madre me olvidó en una playa, me dio el sol todo el santo día y cuando me encontraron estaba lleno de ampollas y casi moribundo.

-: ¿Cómo es eso de que te olvidó tu mamá? – pregunto el joven curioso.

-: Oh, bueno… No estoy seguro… es como… no era tan pequeño tampoco, tendrí años, a veces ella… - el ojiazul se quedaba en silencio – No estaba muy bien… de la cabeza… a veces simplemente nos olvidaba por ahí… - Eren permanecía en silencio, Levi se sonrió con tristeza y suspiró fuerte – Ya lo había olvidado – dijo mirando hacia el vacío - tenía un hermano gemelo, Kirie. Bueno a él… lo secuestraron… como te dije mi madre no se ocupaba demasiado de nosotros, así que a pesar de tener la misma edad siempre fui el más responsable de los dos. Cocinaba, limpiaba y hacia mis tareas. Pero un día… Kirie no volvió más… La policía vino dos veces, eso fue todo, mi madre dijo que no sabía, mi tío tampoco, hicieron un par de preguntas y… cerraron el caso. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ni sus restos, nada, como si hubiera explotado en el aire como una pompa de jabón… tal vez por eso decidí convertir… - Una luz de consciencia se hizo en el cerebro medio fundido de Levi y pudo reaccionar a tiempo – es decir, que tal vez quise ser detective algún día… bueno se lo debo a Kirie. Pero ya, no quiero hablar del pasado. Hábleme un poco de ti, Eren…

-: ¿Así que te gustan los jirafones? – Levi sonrió apenas mientras miraba al joven que se acercaba lentamente – También puede haber sido efecto del vapor que te hizo decir cosas que no recuerdas… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-: No lo sé… - dijo Levi con picardía – Refréscame la memoria, Eren.

El joven unió sus labios a los del hombre, un beso delirante, que hacía perder la razón, que no necesitaba excusas, que simplemente existía sin necesidad de que nadie lo justificara. Levi se dejó llevar, pero está vez consciente, sin drogas, sin factores externos que lo obligaran, solo por las ganas de sentirlo, y de todos, era el mejor. Abrió la boca para profundizarlo, nada remotamente parecido, ni en los años anteriores, ni en todas sus experiencias previas, algo completamente novedoso, algo aterrador y a la vez inevitable. Levi le apretó la cintura con sus marcados brazos.

-: Ey… - casi suspiró Eren sobre sus bocas aún calientes – Suficiente gatito, debes descansar. Anda, toma un poco de esto – dijo acercándole una bebida helada con sales de rehidratación. Después que bebió un poco, el hombre lo miró con profundidad, como si sus iris fueran dos círculos de metal incrustándose en lo profundo de su pecho. Subió una mano y acarició con suavidad la tersa mejilla bronceada y el joven se desarmaba, ese simple roce es como si le hubiera acariciado el alma misma.

-: Me gustas… Eren…

-: Tú también me gustas Levi… demasiado…

Una granada de cálidos colores explotó dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, llenándolo de un arcoíris de brillante y delicado esplendor, como si las infinitas estrellas del cielo hubieran anidado en su estómago y se dispersaran por sus venas a cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo. Una sensación tan hermosa, que casi llegaba a doler.

De repente, toda molestia, hambre, picazón o molestia desaparecían como las huellas dejadas en la arena que son invadidas por la marea. Levi se sentó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos curtidas por la vida, y besó sus párpados, su frente, su nariz, lenta y suavemente. A cada beso, Eren sentía que los ladrillos del muro que había formado para evitar involucrarse con cualquiera caían finalmente, podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser tiritaba de emoción. Entonces supo que eso era lo que todos llamaban… enamorarse. Por primera vez en sus 20 años de vida, estaba experimentando el amor. Levi descendió por su quijada, sin dejar de besarlo, con tanta dulzura como le era posible, el joven suspiraba pesado.

¿Por qué?, pensaba el pelinegro, no es más que un mocoso altanero, caprichoso, lascivo, que es capaz de las cosas más pervertidas para manipular a sus clientes, entonces… ¿por qué hace que mi corazón se desboque de esta manera? Quiero protegerlo, quiero verlo sonreír, quiero secar sus lágrimas, quiero que… sea… mío… y de nadie más… ¿estoy loco?... Y toda su educación, todos sus prejuicios y resistencia seguían allí, pero eran tan débiles como las hojas secas de los árboles en otoño, quebradizas y muertas, siendo arrastradas por el huracán de sentimientos que los estaba envolviendo. Y podrían ponerle una pistola en medio de la frente y aceptaría gustoso la bala, si ello significaba que ese mocoso podía ser un poco feliz.

Lo desnudó muy despacio, como si las yemas de sus dedos no le picaran por seguir tocándolo a su antojo. Eren estaba completamente dominado, domesticado, dócil y sumiso, aceptaba hasta el más mínimo contacto.

Su boca patinó por sus precipicios de piel, descubriendo que el sabor variaba, cambiaba, y se volvía más y más dulce… hasta empalagar. Eren se acostó lentamente sobre su espalda, sus ojos ardiendo con apetito, disfrutando de ese sueño hecho realidad. Levi lamió el hueso de su cadera y el joven se removió inquieto, él, que estaba tan acostumbrado a tener que complacer, ahora deseaba imperiosamente ser complacido. Sintió la lengua experta descender por su muslo firme y tenso. El pelinegro no se cansaba de saborearlo, no iba a detenerse por nada, desde esa vez con Mikasa, lo había fantaseado, tenerlo así, rendido a su merced. Tocó la hombría de Eren, que al igual que la suya estaba dura y henchida, su punta brillando orgullosa, lo lamió con ganas y el joven se arqueaba intermitentemente, como si su anatomía quisiera sacar alas de donde no las tenía, para echarse a volar…

Sus cuerpos fabricaban su propio idioma, sin molestas palabras, sin sonidos de cuerdas bocales, más que de la carne en fricción con la otra carne. Levi metió sus manos debajo de los glúteos de Eren y levantó un poco para hundir su boca contra la redondez de su entrada. El muchacho sintió la calidez de unas lágrimas nuevas, del placer que se desbordaba por sus ojos, cayendo sin poder evitarlo. El ojiazul, empujaba su lengua dejando brillantes estelas sobre la piel hambrienta y candente, su propia erección dolía, por lo que se separó un momento para sacarse la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Mojó sus dedos con su saliva y con tranquilidad y firmeza empujó para empezar a prepararlo. Eren levantó una pierna y la colocó sobre uno de los fornidos hombros del más bajo. Sentía esas falanges abrir su entrada suavemente. Gemía en voz baja, el calor parecía que le iba a derretir las entrañas.

-: Más… Levi… más profundo… aaah, mmm… ah… - suplicaba agonizante.

Luego de varios minutos, entre succiones y arremetidas cada vez más y más hondas, Levi escupió sobre el lugar en donde iban a unirse, no había tiempo de buscar lubricantes, no podía esperar ni un solo segundo más. Y esa misma desesperación era la parte más erótica del ritual que ambos estaban llevando a cabo.

-: Dámelo, Levi, dámelo ahora mismo… - el joven resoplaba enfebrecido, necesitado, completamente vulnerable.

El hombre se puso de rodillas entre las largas y preciosas piernas temblorosas, tomándolas desde atrás de las rodillas, empujó para que la cadera del menor se elevara un poco y apretando contra su redondez anillada, entró sin demasiada resistencia y Levi arqueó su anatomía, gruñendo profundo, sintiendo que el placer se le gravaba hasta en el tuétano de sus huesos. Eren latigueó su cabeza complacido, mientras sus labios tiritaban trémulos, húmedos, rojos e hinchados. Levi movía acompasadamente las caderas, sus cuerpos pronto se llenaron de la brillante transpiración, mientras sus ojos se buscaban, al igual que sus manos, que sus pieles…

Ambos hombres, con una gran experiencia de sexo en su haber, descubrían que esto no era nada ni remotamente parecido a los placeres experimentados con anterioridad. Solo una palabra podía infiltrarse en sus mentes: maravilloso…

Levi miró el flequillo marrón pegándose a la frente del joven, las hebras revueltas y desordenadas, la boca entreabierta y jadeante, la clavícula deliciosa y transpirada, y no resistió enterrarse por completo hasta su base, Eren gimió destrozado por la pasión.

-: Eres mío, Eren… - le dijo con voz grave y oscura, como el amo que marca a su propiedad, salió con rapidez para volver a hundirse por completo, arrancándole delirantes palabras sin demasiado sentido al joven – Eres mío, completamente mío… - aceleró sus movimientos con fuerza, con impetuosidad, quería que lo entendiera, quería que lo asimilara con cada célula de su cuerpo.

-: Sí… ah, ah, lo soy… soy tuyo, Levi… ah… ah… - Eren estaba perdido, cayendo por esa pendiente, absolutamente demente e irrefrenable.

Levi lo agarró de los brazos y lo incorporó hasta hacerlo quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él, el ojiverde apoyado en sus piernas comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos arrancándole gemidos apagados al pelinegro, impuso su ritmo intenso y enloquecedor, para finalmente unir de nuevo sus bocas devorándose sin parar.

-: Levi… ah, ah… Levi… ¡Levi! – en esa postura Eren sentía que golpeaba una y otra vez su punto de locura, y las corrientes de placer azotaban su cuerpo como las olas embravecidas que azotan los barcos. Lo abrazó por el cuello, resoplando enloquecido, hasta sentir que la tensión se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, para finalmente llevarlo a la cúspide del gozo. Levi sintió la cremosa y cálida esencia del joven deslizándose entre sus abdómenes, y pronto fue él quien se dejó consumir por el fuego del erotismo convertido en delirio. Lo llenó profundamente de su propia existencia, de sus fluidos abrasadores, y continuaron besándose, una y otra vez, como si fueran a desaparecer, como si mañana no fueran a verse de nuevo, como si dentro de unos minutos no estuvieran por repetir de nuevo este baile erótico que sus cuerpos deseaban más que al aire mismo…

-0-

Levi lo contemplaba dormir con tranquilidad, con su respiración acompasada y tranquila. Nunca había prestado esa atención a ninguna de las mujeres que habían compartido su vida, nunca supo cómo llevar adelante las relaciones en las que se involucraba, para evitar lidiar con eso siempre les dejaba el trabajo pesado. Y por eso siempre le terminaban reprochando que era frío, que lo que él podía ofrecer no era suficiente en absoluto.

No quería eso con Eren, quería satisfacerlo por completo. Una necesidad nueva había nacido dentro de él y eso le aterraba más que incluso admitir que le podía gustar un hombre. La necesidad de no perderlo, de atarlo a él, de cuidarlo, de que dependiera de su persona.

Después de hacerlo tres veces, el joven estaba completamente exhausto, y si bien él se sentía cansado también eran más fuertes los deseos de mirarlo dormir, apreciar cada facción de ese perfecto cuerpo, se acercó con lentitud y lo olfateó a su gusto, realmente había deseado hacer eso hace bastante. Conocer el verdadero aroma de Eren, y era más erótico y atractivo que cualquier perfume extranjero que el mocos pudiese usar.

Golpearon la puerta, miró la hora, eran más de la tres de la mañana. Se levantó se puso su ropa interior y unos jeans que estaban a mano y salió a atender. Era Farlan, ataviado como cosplay de Raychu, ya que tocaba "noche de pokemones".

-: Levi – dijo el joven con alegría y algo agitado – Vine a ver que estuvieras bien, no pude hasta recién que tuve un respiro, ¿y dónde está E… ren…?

El rubio quedó pasmado al verlo durmiendo desnudo con la sábana encima, que lo tapaba apenas, sobre la cama de Levi. Corrió la vista algo incómodo.

-: Oi, Farlan… oye… te agradecería que-

-: No te preocupes, Levi – el rubio recuperó la compostura de golpe y le sonrió con calidez – No he visto nada, así que en verdad no sé de qué estábamos hablando, ah sí, me alegro que ya estés bien, si necesitas algo, pues… nada te jodes hasta que volvamos de la jornada, je – Le hizo una mueca graciosa con la cara y se giró para volver.

-: ¡Farlan! – lo llamó Levi y el rubio se giró – Gracias – el disfrazado levantó su mano haciendo una V con los dedos y sonriendo pícaramente, luego continuó su camino, cuando sintió que el hombre cerraba la puerta se desvió del pasillo a un rincón, apoyó sus manos sobre una de las paredes y agachó la cabeza, mientras gruesas gotas caían de sus bellos ojos claros.

-0-

Eren estaba silbando mientras limpiaba con mucha energía la terraza. Sintió la puerta y vio a Moblit que se acercaba con una botella de agua fresca.

-: Oh, gracias, Mou – dijo Eren recibiéndosela con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

-: Vaya, que bueno verte de tan buen humor, Foxie, me pone muy contento que estés tan feliz.

-: Bueno, qué puedo decirte, en verdad creo que al fin algo bueno ha llegado a mi vida.

-: Cuéntame, por favor – al joven se le colorearon las mejillas y agachó la vista algo temeroso – Anda, sabes que soy de confianza, ¿verdad?

-: Bueno, te lo diré, porque la verdad necesito contárselo a alguien, y creo que sólo puedo hacerlo contigo – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Moblit – Pero júrame que no le dirás a nadie, Mou, ni siquiera a la jefa, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Te lo juro – dijo haciendo una solemne cruz sobre el pecho.

-: ¡Estoy enamorado, Mou! – El rubio se quedó petrificado – Te juro que es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido en toda la vida y además, además, él me corresponde, ¡me corresponde, Mou! – dijo zarandeándolo de los brazos. Y el rubio recompuso su máscara de inmediato.

-: Sí, sí, ya entendí, pero dime, ¿quién es el gran afortunado? Debe ser una persona extraordinaria para haber logrado capturar tu corazón.

-: No, bueno, es que…

-: Vamos, ya suéltalo, no diré nada, sabes que soy una tumba.

-: Bien… es… es… Levi- al joven le brillaban los ojos a más no poder.

-: ¿Qué, ese viejo amargado? – Moblit sentía que adentro suyo sus ilusiones se fragmentaban como un espejo que se estrellaba de gran altura, dejando pedazos diminutos por doquier.

-: ¿Viejo amargado?

-: Ejem… - Moblit carraspeó y se acomodó los anteojos – Perdón, no quise ser tan directo, hay cosas que no puedo contarte, Eren, pero… ¿cómo te digo esto? Ese hombre no es lo que crees, esconde muchas cosas, creo que debería ser él mismo el que te lo cuente, pero… Dios, me preocupo por ti – Al joven se le borró la sonrisa y lo miró algo desconcertado – Vamos, no pongas esa cara, no quiero arruinarte tu felicidad, sólo ve con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente no quisiera verte deprimido de nuevo, así que sólo te pido que te lo tomes con calma… creo que si él te ama de verdad te contará sobre su historia a su tiempo… aunque… bueno, no me hagas caso…

-: ¿Su historia, dices?

-: Bueno, tengámosle un poco de fe, si él es en verdad sincero contigo te dirá la verdad, ¿no crees?

-: Pues, tus palabras me dejan muy inquieto, ¿qué es lo que sabes, Mou?

-: Mira, hagamos una cosa, si él no te lo cuenta, pregúntale, por favor no le digas que yo te he puesto sobre aviso, eso sería firmar mi despido, porque hay un pacto de silencio entre él, Hanji y yo, y ya he ido demasiado lejos al contarte esto. Pero sé que como tú confias en mí, yo puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad? - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-: Sí, puedes confiar en mí…

-: Bien, si él evade el tema y no te lo dice, entonces te lo contaré yo, ¿te parece bien así?

-: Está bien.

-: ¡Ese es mi chico bonito! – Moblit magreó su cabeza sonriéndole candorosamente y luego se retiró.

Eren apoyó su quijada en la escoba y se quedó pensando, las palabras de Moblit lo habían llenado de dudas, ¿pacto de silencio? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-0-

Voy a destrozarte, estúpido hombre entrometido, ni creas que dejaré que te quedes con algo que es mío. El hombre hablaba a su reflejo en su habitación, mientras su cara estaba transfigurada por la bronca. ¿Por qué te dejaste engañar así, Angel mío? Debo castigarte duramente, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Siempre terminas eligiendo el peor de los caminos.

Se colocó la peluca castaña, y la cicatriz falsa sobre la mejilla, era hora de acelerar los planes, esto se estaba yendo de las manos.

-0-

-: Ey, Levi… - dijo Eren sentado en la cama mientras revisaba unos libros sin mucho interés, mientras Levi lustraba sus zapatos.

-: ¿Mmm?

-: Dime… ¿por qué elegiste hacerte host?

-: Necesidad – fue la escueta respuesta.

-: Oh… tiene cicatrices de balas en tu cuerpo…

-: ¿Te molestan?

-: No, no es eso, sólo quería saber… ¿cómo te las hiciste? – el muchacho trataba de ser casual pero la verdad era que lo consumía la curiosidad, e internamente esperaba que Levi fuera sincero.

-: Bueno, malas juntas, un pasado… tormentoso, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero ya lo he dejado atrás, realmente no me apetece hablar de ello…

-: Oh, es que… tú nunca me cuentas acerca de tu pasado… ¿sabes? A mí, me gustaría saber, donde vivías, quienes eran tus amigos, como era tu familia… esas cosas…

Levi se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del joven para luego besarlo mordisqueando sus labios. Luego lo miró con seriedad mientras corría un mechón de cabello detrás de una de sus orejas.

-: No hay nada memorable que sea tan importante compartir de mi pasado, tenemos un hermoso presente, ¿no crees? – El joven asintió – entonces dejemos los fantasmas del pasado atrás – luego besó su frente con ternura y volvió a su labor. Eren bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-: Sí… si hubiera algo muy importante que estuviera sucediendo… tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-: ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas sin sentido? – habló Levi con tranquilidad mientras se giraba para mirarlo – Si hubiera algo así de importante, por supuesto que te lo diría.

-: Está bien – dijo el joven tirándose sobre la cama y volviendo a los libros.

¿Acaso Eren sabía algo?, pensó el pelinegro, ¿sospecharía de la investigación o habría escuchado alguna conversación inconveniente? La verdad es que quería tenerlo alejado del caso y a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera involucrarlo, mientras menos supiera mejor. Debía estar lo más cerca posible del joven para protegerlo, sólo eso.

-0-

De la noche a la mañana la salud de Carla empeoró, tuvo dos paros cardíacos en una sola noche y su vida pendía de un delgado hilo. Eren fue a pasar la noche al hospital y Levi fue a acompañarlo, el joven estaba con el semblante muy demacrado.

Los doctores le habían dado muchas esperanzas la semana anterior, incluso le habían dicho que si seguía así sería posible operarla en algunos días. Y ahora su sistema se estaba venciendo, incluso los mismos médicos estaban muy consternados, casi que sorprendidos con el giro de los acontecimientos.

-: Mamá, por favor – decía el ojiverde prendido a su mano – No me dejes, te lo suplico, hemos luchado tanto, no te des por vencida ahora… por favor…

-: Oi, Eren… - dijo Levi poniéndose de pie, tenía la espalda destruida de horas y horas de vigilia en el lugar – Debes comer algo, no puedes estar así, entiendo tu dolor, pero a este paso vas a colapsar. Iré a comprar la cena, ¿qué dices?

-: No tengo hambre…

-: Por favor, anda, hazlo por mí – el hombre lo abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello con delicadeza.

-: Un… un poco.

-: Está bien, iré a comprar esas hamburguesas grasientas que te gustan tanto, ¿sí?

Eren le sonrió débilmente por toda respuesta.

-: No te muevas de aquí, enseguida regreso.

Apenas el hombre se fue, Eren escuchó la puerta del cuarto abriéndose de nuevo, se giró y se sorprendió de ver a Moblit.

-: Hola, Mou, gracias por venir – dijo con tristeza y se dejó abrazar por el rubio.

-: ¿Cómo no iba a venir a darte mi apoyo? ¿Y Levi?

-: Salió a comprar la cena, ya vuelve.

-: Oye, ¿él ya habló contigo?

-: No… no aún…

-: Mira Eren, hay algo en extremo importante que debo decirte, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, acompáñame a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos, no será más de una hora, prometo que estaremos de vuelta antes que Levi regrese. Te contaré toda la verdad, creo que mereces saberla, cosas peligrosas se avecinan. Realmente esperaba que Levi hablara contigo, pero vista de que no es así, me veo en la obligación.

Eren miró a su madre y lanzó un largo suspiro.

-: De acuerdo, vamos.

Moblit lo hizo subir a su auto y pararon a comprar unas cervezas, le abrió la lata y se la entregó.

-: Creo que esto te hará mucho mejor que una cena, anda bebe, te haré compañía.

Eren aceptó y tomo un largo sorbo, la bebida fresca se deslizó rápidamente por su garganta. Moblit arrancó y comenzó a conducir.

-: ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Eren.

-: A mi casa, vivo cerca – pero tomó la carretera que llevaba a los suburbios.

-: Creía que vivías en el centro.

-: Exacto, vivía, ahora me mudé a un lugar más tranquilo, el ruido de los autos es imposible de aguantar, me gusta más el estilo campestre.

Eren bebía y bebía de su lata, necesitaba algo que lo anestesiara un poco.

-: ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a contar? – bostezó ampliamente.

-: Bueno, como te dije, Levi no es quien dice qué es. Estás muy cansado, Eren, no has descansado apropiadamente estos días, ¿cierto?

-: La verdad que no… - tomó el último trago de la lata y comenzó a sentir un sueño muy profundo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-: Descansa un poco, te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

-: Es..tá… bien… - cayó rendido sobre el asiento y el rubio se sonrió maliciosamente.

-0-

Levi ingresó a la sala anterior a la pieza y se encontró con Farlan que traía un ramo de flores y estaba sentado esperando algo o a alguien.

-: ¿Farlan?

-: Buenas noches, Levi, vine a saludar a Eren y a ver como seguía su madre, Hanji me dio permiso.

-: ¿No tocaste la puerta?

-: Sí, pero no está aquí, pensé que estaría contigo y los estuve esperando.

-: No, yo fui a traer la cena, que extraño ¿Estará en el baño?

-: No creo, yo estoy aquí hace como media hora.

Levi tuvo un mal presentimiento, entró a la habitación, revisó por todas partes, hecho un tifón salió para revisar los pasillos, el baño, preguntando a todas las enfermeras y doctores, sólo el guardia de la entrada le dijo que le pareció que se había retirado en compañía de un hombre alto, rubio de anteojos. El corazón de Levi latió apresuradamente.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Farlan sin entender, pero no le gustaba nada esa mueca de miedo que había hecho el pelinegro.

Sin hacerle caso Levi tomó su celular y marcó el número de Armin. Apenas atendió habló a los gritos.

-: ¡Mueve tu maldito culo de inmediato, Armin, lo tiene! ¡Eros secuestró a Eren!

-0-

Moblit estaba sentado al lado de Eren que estaba desvanecido sobre una cama, con sus manos y pies atadados fuertemente con lienzos a las cuatro esquinas. Le acariciaba la cabeza parsimoniosamente, hasta que el joven empezó a balbucear.

-: Hasta que por fin despiertas, mi hermoso Ángel. Estabas muy cansado y te traje a mi casa a descansar un poco – Eren estaba aturdido y no entendía qué sucedía – Descansa, bonito, yo cuidaré tu sueño.

-: Pero… el club… - dijo en casi un gemido, le dolía el cuerpo y no sabía por qué, el joven estaba aturdido y no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos.

-: Sólo será esta vez… no se repetirá... será un secreto entre tú y yo… ¿no quieres?

Gimió de nuevo cuando sintió su mano acariciándolo gentilmente.

-: Está bien… - aceptó sin poder resistirse.

Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. El joven se desvaneció de nuevo. Pronto su celular sonó, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre "Gatito gruñón". Tomó el aparato y atendió.

-: ¡Eren, Eren! ¿Dónde estás?

El rubio lanzó una carcajada estruendosa y a Levi se le heló el alma, de inmediato cortó, acto seguido partió el celular en dos.

-: Esta vez, te purificaré mi amado ángel, terminaré con tu sufrimiento, de una vez por todas…

By Luna de Acero… con el corazón palpitando a mil…

 **Próximo y último capítulo:**

-: Tú eres un error de cálculo – dijo apuntándole al pecho – y los errores deben ser borrados…

-: No te saldrás con la tuya Moblit o como mierda te llames, mi compañeros están en camino.

-: Lamento decirte que llegaran demasiado tarde… - acto seguido, disparó.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose! Nueva noche de desvelo siendo las 5 de la mañana, pero tenía que cumplir, sí o sí. Hemos llegado al final de este hermoso camino, al fin tenemos el último capítulo de Mister Kitten, puf, puf, disculpen la demora (debería haber estado antes), pero si les contara todo lo que me ha pasado no me lo creerían. Bueno, ahora dependerá de cómo reciban ustedes este desenlace, gracias por acompañarme, gracias por sus hermosas palabras, las valoro todas, todas. Les anticipo que después de esto, publicaré lo siguiente en el mismo orden de aparición: 1) One shot Riren, 2) Extra de "El sabor de mi venganza", 3) Extra de "Mister Kitten", 4) Nuevo Fic (Yeah, baby!) _"_ _ **Sigillum septimum**_ _"_ , que va a tener muchas cosas… mmm… sobrenaturales (¿) Espero los atrape como las pokebolas a los pokemones. Quería que fuera más largo, pero opté por cortar algunas partes que no me parecieron, igual espero que cumpla con sus expectativas. Bien, basta de cháchara, a disfrutar!

 _ **Agradecimientos**_ :

Mi amorosa y siempre fiel amiga **Odaxochilt96** , la bella **Acirema Kirkland** , la apasionada **AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger** , el/la maravillos **Redvi** , la entusiasta **Walker Mary** **,** la inspirada y siempre bienvenida **Elsz-noir** **, la fresca y determinada** **Kiray Frosh** **, la excelente pensadora y deductiva** **Rebel Omega** **y finalmente la contundente** **Dark Side of Gemini.** LOS AMO A TODOS, GRACIAS! También a los que me añadieron a favoritos y los followers, a todos, todos, gracias, gracias, gracias.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes son de Isayama Hajime, gracias a ti también por no matar a Levi.

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Muerte de personajes, y nada, si leyeron hasta aquí no mucho más, mayores de 18 please…

 _ **"Lo que debo hacer es morir ahora… Aceptar la justicia de la muerte y la injusticia de la vida…"**_

 _ **Hugh Prather**_

 **Capítulo 8: Ni la muerte podrá separarnos**

En menos de una hora tenían la orden de cateo en la mano, Erwin había movido cielo y tierra de sus contactos para conseguirla en tiempo record.

Levi ya estaba enfundado en su ropa habitual, con las armas bajo su saco azul obscuro suspendidas en los tiradores marrones donde se adherían las fundas, como era habitual. Se subió a la patrulla, junto con Armin y Erwin. Junto al respaldo del escuadrón llegaron en pocos minutos a la casa de Moblit, al menos a la dirección que tenía declarada en su trabajo, el fisco y todos los servicios, tarjetas de crédito y demás a nombre de esa persona ficticia.

Llegaron e irrumpieron, de por si se dieron cuenta que eso estaba abandonado hace rato. Las facturas se amontonaban en la puerta rota a patadas y adentro reinaba el silencio. Había algunos muebles sucios, ropa en los placares, comida que se podría en la heladera. Se podría calcular que al menos hacía más de dos meses que nadie la habitaba. Incluso el auto de Moblit seguía estacionado en el garaje. Por más que revolvieron y revolvieron, nada pudieron hallar, ni pistas, ni indicios, nada que fuera útil.

De inmediato se comenzó a preguntar a los vecinos, una señora mayor que vivía en frente dijo que hacía un tiempo un camión muy ruidoso se había estacionado, recordaba unas letras pintadas en los costados con rojo sobre fondo blanco, algo así como "RT".

-: Roca Traslados – dijo Armin – es una empresa pequeña pero pujante en el ámbito de los traslados.

-: Vamos – dijo Levi sin pensárselo dos veces y partieron a dicha empresa.

Sólo estaba el guardia, que a punta de pistola, Levi no estaba de humor, hizo un par de llamados y en un santiamén tenían a los dueños y un par de empleados. No podían perder tiempo, si no encontraban a Eren en las próximas 24hs, sus posibilidades de hallarlo con vida se reducían a cero.

Les tomó dos jodidas horas encontrar el remito de la mini mudanza, y oh sorpresa, estaba a nombre de un tal Kirie Ackerman, el papel tembló entre los dedos de Levi, y su semblante se puso blanco. Aparentemente la dirección de destino era en un pueblo cercano, a unos 350 kilómetros.

-: Corpus Christie – dijo Levi pálido.

-: ¿Por qué usó un alias con tu apellido? – le preguntó Erwin.

-: No lo sé, pero no es un alias, es el nombre de mi hermano gemelo, y Corpus Christie es un pequeño poblado donde vivíamos de niños.

Armin y Erwin miraron al detective asombrados. Entonces sonó el celular del pelinegro, lo sacó, era una llamada entrante de número desconocido, atendió.

-: ¿Diga?

-: Las playas… la arena dorada… y los pescadores… Kirie siempre quiso volver… - el hombre estaba mudo – Aaah, no sabes lo feliz que ha sido desde que llegamos, su blancura… luce más tétrica que nunca… claro que cuando yo lo encontré, ya no se llamaba así, incluso él había olvidado todo… en esa casucha casi podrida, su hermosura resplandecía como el reflejo de la luna en el océano oscuro… Decía llamarse Jinta… él fue mi musa inspiradora…

-: ¿Qué mierdas quieres? – dijo el hombre con la barbilla temblando y Armin bajó su brazo para presionar el botón de altavoz.

-: Siempre me pregunté… tu sabes… - la voz hablaba aletargada, sin prisa, como si disfrutara la charla – si Kirie era el bueno… que tal vez tu serías el malo… ya sabes lo que dicen de los gemelos, ja, ja, ja – la carcajada era casi como una canción, las sílabas se alargaban en demasía – Él dijo… me hubiera gustado ver a Levi… una última vez… El pobre ni siquiera sabía quién era… pero recordaba tu nombre, ahora dime tú, si eso no era ser más dulce que la miel…

-: Te atraparé, y lo sabes – le respondió el detective con el semblante serio.

-: He aquí un punto interesante… porque… tú debes creer que me estás cazando, pero verás… tal vez sea… ¿al revés? Sin dudas el destino nos ata, Levi… mira que ser justo tú el que se haya robado el inocente corazón de mi ángel… yo no puedo permitirlo, cuando él se purifique no quedará nada, ni siquiera el amor que dice sentir por ti… Así que… Kitten… o renuncias a él o tomas su lugar… es bastante sencillo te diré, supongo que ya debes tener una idea bastante clara de donde estamos, ahora… no se te ocurra venir con tus amiguitos, apenas vea una patrulla el adorado Foxie arderá de inmediato… bueno, no es como si no lo fuera a hacer después, pero… puedes evitarle su agonía… vendrás desarmado y solo, tomarás el avión de las nueve de la noche, debo decirte que deberías apurarte un poco porque no sé dónde estás, pero el aeropuerto queda lejos de la ciudad. Una vez que llegues, tomarás el autobús que ya conoces… desarmado y solo Levi… ¿podemos confiar en ti? ¿Tú que dices Foxie? – Se escucharon algunos gritos apagados por una mordaza o algo similar – Oh, mi pobre ángel, está ansioso. No demores, no soy una persona muy paciente… bye, bye…

-: ¡Levi, Levi espera! –Dijo Erwin reteniéndolo del brazo – Debemos pensar un plan, no voy a dejar que te vayas así.

-: Son las ocho, Erwin, no llegaré a tiempo, hablaremos por celular.

-: No, iremos contigo – dijo Armin con seguridad.

-: ¿Acaso piensan que no puedo encargarme de esto? ¡No pondré en riesgo la vida de Eren!

-: ¡Mierda, Levi, soy tu jefe! Te ordeno que nos des la dirección exacta antes de irte así, yo tampoco arriesgaré tu vida en vano.

No hubo tiempo de hacer demasiadas conjeturas, en menos de quince minutos Levi estaba conduciendo como loco hacia el aeropuerto de Houston.

Grande sería la sorpresa de Levi al encontrarse en el aeropuerto a Farlan, que ya tenía un pasaje en la mano.

-: ¡Tú! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-: Ya lo sé, sé dónde está Eren, estuve revisando la computadora de Moblit, soy muy bueno en informática – Levi sabía de antemano que Farlan había estado un par de años guardado (en la cárcel), por sus habilidades para el robo cibernético – Tengo mucha información que te será de utilidad.

-: ¿Ibas a irte solo? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, un sorete de perro? – dijo el hombre furioso.

-: No, sólo iba a corroborar mis sospechas, en todo caso ¿qué estás haciendo tú? Yo estaba a punto de avisar a las autoridades apenas lo ratificara.

-: Ni modo, ya estás aquí, vamos, compraré mi pasaje y hablaremos en el avión.

-0-

-: Ah, mi dulce Jinta – dijo el rubio besando la impecable calavera – He sido tan egoísta, ¿verdad? Sólo pensando en mi propio placer… Dime Eren – dijo acercándose al joven que lo miraba con odio, inmóvil entra tantas ataduras – ¿No es en verdad precioso? – Miraba la osamenta con fascinación, su boca se llenaba de saliva de la ansiedad, y luego lamía sus dientes uno por uno – Hasta hoy sigue siendo mi preferido… Oye, mi ángel, no te pongas celoso… pero debes entender que fue mi primer hombre. ¿Quieres escuchar cómo nos conocimos? – dijo de pronto con una sonrisa diabólica.

-: Verás – decía mientras se acostaba sobre el vientre de Eren y seguía acariciando con las falanges de sus dedos el hueso blanco del cráneo – Fue hace muy poco en realidad, unos casi tres años atrás. Jinta era una sombra, nadie veía su esplendor, era como una estrella agonizante en medio del oscuro y frío espacio. Sus antebrazos estaban llenos de pinchazos, cicatrices, magulladuras. Jinta era tan especial, podía hacerse cortes muy profundos… jamás se quejaba… sus pálidos labios siempre estaban rectos, sus ojerosos ojos, azules como el mar embravecido… lucían apagados y muertos… Ahora mismo lo miro y creo que tiene más vida que en ese entonces… Perdón ángel mío, a veces me distraigo, pero es que dime, ¿cómo no hacerlo ante tanta belleza? Ey, ¿quieres besarlo? – Le aflojó la mordaza húmeda de las lágrimas y la saliva del joven – Yo te permito este placer, pero oye, no te enamores, porque Jinta sólo me ama a mí… - le acercó la calavera a los labios, pero Eren hizo una mueca de asco, enseguida recibió una feroz cachetada - ¡No lo desprecies, gusano! – luego habló con el hueso – No te ofendas, precioso, ya sabes que el mundo es tan vulgar, no saben apreciar la verdadera belleza, yo jamás dejaré de amarte – Besó la calavera con fruición y lanzó un agónico quejido, con una mano la sostenía contra su boca y con la otra se masturbaba con fuerza – Sigues tan delicioso como la primera vez… yo estaba perdido, ah, ah, pero él me hizo encontrar el camino… ah, ah, siii, Kirieeee, másss… - su frente se perlaba de sudor espeso y caliente – La primera vez que lo vi en acción, ah, ah, se lo follaban entre tres tipos, mi pobre Jinta, tan… ah, ah… tan indefenso… Estaba acostumbrado a no valer ni un céntimo… cuando, ah, ah, lo secuestraron de niño, aaaaaahhhh, lo vendieron como un pedazo de fiambre en mal estado… ah, ooohh, sssiiii…

Eren temblaba aterrorizado, finas lágrimas caían en silencio de sus ojos verdes.

-: ¡Jinta, Jinta, aaaah, siiii, gime para miiiii! Lo usaban todos los días, a cada hora, no era, ah, aaaaah, un ser humano… era un cadáver en vidaaaa… aaaaah, ooouuu, aaaahhh – acabó copiosamente sobre el vientre del más joven, resoplando frenéticamente – Por un poco de lcd te abría su cuerpo, por una línea de cocaína dejaba que le pegaras hasta cansarte, yo lo rescaté, yo lo saqué de esa pocilga mugrosa… ¿lo recuerdas, amor? Solía hablarme de lo mucho que anhelaba volver a las playas de su querido pueblo… ver a su amado hermano… un hermano que no hizo nada por él, que no valía un cero a la izquierda. Lo amé tanto, mi amor era tan profundo que lo liberé de su sufrimiento… Me lo suplicó, ¿sabes? "Líberame", me dijo esa tarde lluviosa… Éramos dos almas destinadas… sólo yo podía hacerlo feliz, y sólo él me daría un motivo para vivir. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo tieso y frío, le hice el amor una y otra vez… Ah, qué días más felices. El mayor placer que podría haber experimentado en mi vida, fue gracias al sacrificio de Jinta… Luego lo descubrí, vine aquí y averigüé… sólo entonces supe su verdadero nombre… No se supone que debería tenerlo aún conmigo, de los otros… ni sus huesos quise conservar… eran todos taaan hermosos, orugas nefastas esperando su transfiguración… pecadores esperando la salvación… abandonados por el mundo, por sus familias… a veces… los lazos de sangre no significan nada… a veces un arcángel te encuentra y te asegura la eternidad en el paraíso… ¿No te apetece, mi ángel? – dijo mirando a Eren con los ojos desorbitados – una jodida eternidad en los campos elíseos… Nadie más puede ofrecerte eso… ¿lo entiendes?

-: Estás loco, Moblit… - apenas pudo hablar el joven – yo no quiero morir…

-: No sabes lo que dices… todas las noches, esas asquerosas personas poseen tu cuerpo a la fuerza, tú me lo contaste, el asco, lo denigrante que es… tanto sacrificaste para una mujer moribunda que no sobrevivirá ni siquiera esta noche… toda tu lucha fue en vano… ¿qué te queda en este mundo, Eren? Un mundo que no te necesita, que se ha resignado a ti…

-: Le-levi…

Moblit frunció su ceño y su semblante pasó a uno muy serio. Se acercó hasta el joven y le habló muy cerca de su rostro con un aura amenazante.

-: ¿Crees que te ama? ¿Crees que lo amas? El amor que se profesan es solo una ilusión, Eren. Eres joven y bonito, ¿quién no desearía tenerte? Pero si algún día pierdes tu belleza, él no dudará en dejarte atrás… ¿Tienes idea quién es Levi Ackerman? En todo este tiempo, él jamás te dijo la verdad, quien sabe, si te la hubiera dicho… tal vez hubieras tenido la posibilidad de sobrevivir… Levi es un detective – Eren abrió grande sus ojos – Tú, mi bello, bello ángel – dijo acariciando con suavidad la mejilla donde momentos antes había dejado marcado sus dedos – sólo eres la carnada.

-: ¡Mientes! – El muchacho se convulsionaba mientras más lágrimas salían – Él siente cosas por mí, yo lo sé.

-: Ay, mi ángel, no confundas amor con sexo, él sólo quería tu cuerpo, como todos. Entró infiltrado en el club para investigarme, ja, ja, ja, es tan irónico que me da risa. Realmente iba a convencer a Hanji de que no aceptara el trato, pero cuando lo vi – Moblit se queda estático y hace una pausa – Me dije que era una señal… esa blanca piel… esos azules y afilados ojos… tan perfecto por fuera como mi Jinta. Es cierto, el desgraciado es atractivo, ¿pero cómo crees que con su edad y su altura podría haber sido un aplicante en serio? ¿Mmm? Eres tan ingenuo, Eren… no, más bien bastante tonto, lo que la naturaleza te dio en belleza te lo quitó en neuronas. El tipo está caliente contigo y tu esplendorosa seducción innata, incluso cuando duermes es imposible apartar la vista de ti… pero luego de eso, sólo eres… un cascarón vacío… Pero no te preocupes, yo haré que tu belleza perdure eternamente.

-: ¿Qué dices?

-: Levi es un maldito policía, detective si quieres ponerlo de esa manera. Yo nunca te mentí, como lo hizo él. Jamás te mentiría… Pero Levi, sólo se sacó las ganas… incluso para un heterosexual como él, fue fácil sucumbir a tus encantos… Dime, Eren, ¿de verdad pensaste qué él podría enamorarse de ti? Una zorrita que es manoseada toda la noche una y otra vez, eso sacando el hecho de que nunca podrás darle hijos, ni una familia apropiada, ¿qué puede tener a tu lado? Después que se harte de metértela, ¿qué quedará? No lo pensaste, ¿cierto?

El joven agachó la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. El celular del hombre vibró y se fijó el mensaje.

-: Oh, qué pena, parece que tu querida mami, acaba de fallecer…

-0-

Estaban a bordo de un taxi, Levi le había dado un pequeño revólver a Farlan, escuetamente le había enseñado cómo usarlo. Ahora estaba tratando de idear la manera de llegar hasta el puerto y enfrentarse al loco que tenía a Eren de rehén. Le dolía el pecho, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse qué sucedería si el muchacho moría, no, esa no podía ser una opción.

Farlan le había contado que Moblit tenía un extenso carpetas con fotos y datos de los asesinatos, que él lo había compilado en un pendrive. Le dijo que ayer había ingresado por la fuerza en la sala de sistemas y se había infiltrado en su computadora, que le llevó varias horas porque estaba llena de claves y software de seguridad, pero que al fin de cuentas pudo hacerlo. Le contó acerca del lugar donde pensaba que estaba, ya que tenía muchas fotos de él y un muchacho muy similar a Levi.

-: Por un momento pensé que tú eras parte de esto, por eso, no te enojes Levi, pero preferí corroborarlo por mi cuenta antes de decirte. Aunque en realidad pensaba ir primero a la policía. No tienes idea las cosas terroríficas que vi. El no sólo disfrutaba matándolos, luego los convertía en auténticas muñecas humanas para su propia satisfacción, hasta que el hedor y la podredumbre hacían imposible continuar. Algunos los ha tenido con él durante semanas. Luego se encargaba de llevar los restos e incinerarlos en diferentes bosques. Allí están todos los datos, hubo un par, que no tuvo tiempo o realmente desconozco por qué, pero son los cinco cuerpos que ustedes encontraron. Tenía una vasta colección de pelucas, maquillaje artísticos y cicatrices falsas, creo que Hanji no se daba cuenta que él sacaba eso del depósito de trajes. Rayos, me da escalofríos pensar que estuvimos más de dos años conviviendo con esa clase de persona.

-: Escucha Farlan, te quedarás en el muelle, ¿has entendido? Si al cabo de una hora no ves movimiento, vas a llamar a las autoridades, de ninguna manera quiero que te acerques al lugar, ¿has entendido?

-: Pero Le-

-: Nada de peros. Te quedas en el muelle, no voy a arriesgar tu trasero.

-: ¿Tú conocías a Moblit de antes? – preguntó el rubio dudoso.

-: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-: Oh, pero las fotos…

-: Ese era mi hermano gemelo… Kirie… es una larga historia, te la contaré después. Bien, llegamos.

Pagaron al taxista y caminaron hacia la costa, Levi dejó a Farlan bajo un farol, ya era noche cerrada y no había movimiento alguno en el lugar. Luego lo saludó con la mano y se alejó casi corriendo.

Conocía el lugar prácticamente de memoria, y además de gozaba de una sana e impecable. Llegó hasta un pasadizo que daba a un par de depósitos, sin duda tendría que ser alguno de esos.

Moblit recargó el arma y la sostuvo contra su pierna mientras tarareaba una canción, luego bostezó.

-: Qué aburrido se está poniendo esto – dijo, Eren estaba atado con sus brazos suspendidos en el aire de una especie de caño que pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Era un lugar frío y había goteras por doquier, a un costado estaba la desvencijada cama, una mesa y otros muebles hinchados por el ambiente húmedo y salado. El joven estaba todo vestido de blanco, Moblit se había encargado de prepararlo. Sus ojos no paraban de llorar, por su madre principalmente, por no haber estado a su lado sosteniendo su mano en sus últimos momentos, por Levi y todo lo que le había ocultado, por su vida miserable. Ahora lo único que le quedaba en el mundo era una deuda enorme y seguir vendiendo su cuerpo. Tal vez Moblit tuviera razón… tal vez, era mejor morir que seguir así…

-: Tu novio está demorando demasiado, ya hace más de una hora debería haber llegado. Espero que no venga con todos sus amiguitos o esto será más rápido de lo que quisiera. Aaah, ángel mío – dijo sacando un pañuelo y secando su rostro – Ya no llores más, me partes el corazón… ¿Sabes? Kirie también lloró tanto ese día, me suplicaba una y otra vez que acabara con su tortura, ¿cómo negarle la felicidad a la persona que amas? Eso es imposible… Pronto no sentirás más dolor, podrás reunirte con tu amorosa madre, y descansarás de toda esta vorágine asquerosa… La muerte es liberadora, Eren… te prometo que será tan rápido que no sufrirás, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? Yo nunca te he mentido – Luego depositó un beso en sus fríos labios.

Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó unos ruidos proviniendo de arriba.

-: Finalmente… Bien, ya vinieron a verte, al menos lo verás de nuevo.

-: Por favor, no le hagas daño, te lo suplico – Le dijo Eren desesperado – Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no lastimes a Levi.

-: Tranquila palomita amada, si Mister Kitten se porta bien… prometo que morirán sin dolor.

-0-

-: Jefe, no, no es lo más sensato – Armin estaba hablando con Erwin – si queremos pasar desapercibidos en helicóptero no es la manera, hay menos de 250,000 habitantes, será un revuelo total, debemos ir por tierra.

-: No llegaremos a tiempo, Armin, iremos en el helicóptero hasta los cerros y de ahí nos esperaran con las patrullas, te aseguro que no se enterarán de nada.

-: Es arriesgarnos demasiado, además no tenemos la posición exacta del lugar.

-: Tengo a Levi con un dispositivo GPS en su celular – dijo mostrando la pantalla del suyo – es imposible perderlo de vista. Armin, en auto son más de tres horas, no lo lograremos, debemos tomar este riesgo.

-0-

Levi no era tonto, no llevaba ningún arma expuesta, pero tampoco iba a entregarse completamente indefenso. Ya había revisado uno de los depósitos y no había nada, sin duda tendría que ser el otro. Se escabulló por una ventilación (primero aflojó los tornillos algo roídos y se metió por allí, rogaba a todos los cielos que no le saliera una pútrida araña, porque no habría Dios que lo hiciera contener los gritos. Convenientemente había capturado un perro callejero momentos antes, y lo había metido al salón principal, estaría haciendo ruidos y con suerte podría distraer a Moblit mientras él encontraba a Eren.

Se arrastró por el sucio conducto conteniendo las arcadas que sentía, hasta que finalmente llegó a una bifurcación, una se iba a la derecha y otra hacia abajo, al menos hasta donde se veía (era una forma de decir, no se veía casi nada). Ahora, ¿qué camino elegir?

-: De tin marí, de do pingué… Basta, Levi, ¿qué estás haciendo? Sé racional, piensa, piensa…

Finalmente decidió irse por la de abajo, si él fuera el asesino con seguridad buscaría un lugar oculto. Trató de tantear con una pierna en esa obscuridad pero no había nada al frente, tembló un poco, pero al fin se dio valor y se aventó a la negrura que lo devoró al instante.

El pasadizo era increíblemente largo, y por varios segundos descendió con rapidez en esa especie de tobogán, finalmente su trasero chocó con una raída superficie que estaba podrida y que cedió al instante, cayendo de al menos unos cuatro metros secamente en un piso algo húmedo. Su cuerpo sonó con un fuerte ¡crack!, al impactar en el suelo y lanzó un gemido ronco, mientras trataba de volver a respirar. Sin dudas esa caída le había fracturado mínimo una costilla. Se giró dolorido y miró alrededor, todo estaba en penumbras.

-: ¿Levi? – sintió una voz a lo lejos, se puso de pie como pudo, sosteniéndose el costado dañado y caminó hacia la voz, cruzó dos pasillos hasta que llegó a otro salón iluminado y lo vió allí, sujeto con cadenas de un caño por encima de la cabeza - ¡Levi! – dijo el joven echándose a llorar de inmediato. El detective le hizo señas de que no hablara y se acercó corriendo.

-: ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios! – Dijo el detective tocando al muchacho – Estás vivo, oh, por todos los santos, estaba tan asustado. No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí de inmediato.

-: ¡No, no, Levi! ¡Debes huir, debes irte! Tiene una pistola, quiere matarnos a ambos, debes huir, no podrás abrir los grilletes él tiene la llave.

-: ¿Con quién rayos crees que estás hablando? Ahora cállate, de ninguna manera te dejaré aquí.

Se trepó en la espalda del muchacho con mucha agilidad, pero gimiendo un poco por el dolor.

-: Sopórtalo un momento – le dijo al muchacho mientras sacaba una especie de alambra para colocarlo en la cerradura de las cadenas y empezar a moverlo para abrirlas.

-: ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el joven.

-: Tratando de abrir esta maldita mierda, hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de unirme a las fuerzas… estuve involucrado con un grupo de mafiosos, ahí aprendí una o dos cosas útiles…

Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado, realmente Eren creía que Moblit llegaría de un momento a otro y sentía que el terror empezaba a dominarlo, después de forcejear un par de minutos Levi finalmente lo abrió. Descendió con rapidez y de inmediato le empezó a sacar las cadenas al ojiverde, pero justo en ese momento aparecía Moblit.

-: Oh, vaya, vaya, ¿ya habían empezado la fiesta sin mí? Que lamentable, ¿no te enseñaron modales tus padres, Levi? Ah, cierto, te abandonaron, pobrecillo, pero no te preocupes, en unos minutos serás un hombre nuevo.

El detective cubrió con su cuerpo a Eren que aún no lograba zafarse del todo, las cadenas daban varias vueltas a sus brazos.

-: Eres tan lindo, el héroe rescatando a la princesa en apuros, pero verás… - dijo señalándolo con la pistola y sin dejar su semblante de tranquilidad – Yo no soy el villano aquí, yo soy el representante de Dios…

-: ¿Qué clase de Dios te manda a matar jóvenes? – preguntó el hombre, debía mantenerlo entretenido, lo suficiente para acercarse o para que la policía llegara, tenía una pequeña pistola en la pantorrilla, pero no debía hacer ningún movimiento brusco que lo alertara de ello.

-: Un Dios misericordioso, por supuesto – contestó el rubio – Los saco de sus miserables vidas y a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio les aseguro su estadía en el paraíso… Quédate quieto Eren que me distraes, a menos que quieras que deje a tu novio como un colador – el joven se quedó estático – Sabes aún hoy me admiro del gran parecido con Kirie… por cierto amor, ¿ya saludaste a tu hermano? – dijo mirando a la calavera que reposaba sobre la cama como una reina de la discordia. Levi miró la osamenta y tensó la mandíbula mirando con odio al rubio – No tienes idea todo el tiempo que te esperó… sabes dábamos largas caminatas por la playa, él siempre decía que te iba a encontrar tarde o temprano, pero lo cierto es que nunca volviste. ¿Lo que son las cosas verdad? ¿Quién diría que serías tú el que estaría a cargo de esta investigación? El destino obra de maneras inesperadas… Pero yo cobraré la venganza por todo el sufrimiento que le provocaste a Kirie, haciéndolo padecer, esperarte hasta el hartazgo, ¿tienes idea lo mucho que sufrió mi amado? Rogándome para que lo matara porque no era capaz de soportar el dolor – levantó el arma hacia el detective y se acercó a pasos lentos – Nunca te perdonaré, maldito Levi, no mereces siquiera parecerte a mi hermoso amor. Bien, ya suficiente de charla…

-: Yo lo busqué, no dejé de buscarlo jamás, por eso elegí esta profesión, porque siempre tuve la esperanza de hallarlo, jamás creí que volvería a este lugar, ¿cómo diablos podría haberlo adivinado?

-: Deberías haber sido tú – dijo el hombre mirándolo con odio – Deberían haberte capturado a ti.

-: Yo también lo creo, pero no fue mi maldita culpa.

-: Tú eres un error de cálculo – dijo apuntándole al pecho – y los errores deben ser borrados…

-: No te saldrás con la tuya, Moblit, o como mierda te llames, mis compañeros están en camino.

-: Lamento decirte que llegarán demasiado tarde… - acto seguido disparó.

El cuerpo del detective recibió el impacto, trastabilló un poco hacia atrás y cayó inerte.

-: ¡Levi, Levi, Levi! – Eren terminó de desenredarse y se arrodilló para abrazar el cuerpo del policía - ¡Lo mataste, lo mataste! ¿Por qué? Nooo… - lloraba amargamente el joven.

-: Una escoria menos en el mundo. Como sea, ahora ponte de pie sino quieres acabar en las mismas condiciones. Vamos – le habló mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza. Eren se puso de pie temblando y empezó a caminar. Este era el fin.

-0-

Moblit caminaba por detrás de un deshecho Eren que lloraba desconsolado. Apenas pasaron la puerta del depósito hacia el exterior, Moblit fue golpeado duramente en la cabeza con un pedazo de ladrillo de cemento. Se oyó un grito ronco y cayó al suelo sosteniéndose de la cabeza. Alguien tomó de la muñeca a Eren y tiró de él con fuerza mientras se echaba a correr.

Eren secó sus lágrimas como pudo y finalmente pudo ver de quién se trataba.

-: ¡¿Farlan?!

-: ¡Corre, Eren, vamos! ¡¿Dónde está Levi?! ¿Te encontró?

-: Sí, pero… pero Moblit le disparó – dijo con una mueca de dolor.

-: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está Levi?!

-: Lo mató… lo mató… - dijo el joven aminorando el paso y resoplando agitado, aún los efectos de la droga recientemente administrada no se iban del todo.

-: ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Vamos, corre! ¡No hay tiempo! ¿Qué te sucede?

Empezaron a escuchar disparos, Moblit venía a alcanzarlos con la cabeza sangrando.

-: ¡Maldición, muévete, Eren! – Farlan sacó la pistola que le hubiera dado Levi antes y apuntó hacia atrás y devolvió dos disparos sin tener idea adonde atinaba.

Correr en la arena era increíblemente agotador. Estaban muy lejos de la ruta por donde pasaban los autos, pero debían intentarlo.

Una bala le dio de lleno en el hombro a Farlan que cayó en la arena. Eren lo levantó por el otro brazo para seguir avanzando.

-: ¡No, no, vete, déjame, me defenderé!

-: ¡No te dejaré aquí! – le dijo Eren desesperado sin soltarlo.

-: ¡No! – Dijo Farlan soltándose – No lo lograremos los dos, además la policía viene en camino, debes irte tú.

-: ¡No seas terco, maldito rubio!

-: ¡es lo que hubiera querido, Levi! – Le gritó el de ojos celestes – Estaré bien, ¡vete de una vez! Hazlo por Levi…

El rubio se soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el asesino sosteniendo la pistola en la mano, le disparó sin éxito, le quedaban apenas tres tiros más. Eren sollozó, miró una última vez hacia atrás y siguió avanzando.

-: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya maldito! – le gritó el rubio mientras apuntaba y disparaba de nuevo, la bala le rozó el cuello a Moblit lastimándolo apenas sobre el cuello.

-: ¡Estúpido entrometido, te destruiré! – Pero cuando Farlan ya veía la muerte sobre él, Moblit rodó hacia un costado porque Levi estaba trepado en su espalda.

A lo lejos empezaron a sentirse las sirenas de las patrullas policiales, mientras ambos se trenzaban en una feroz pelea. Finalmente Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre Moblit y comenzó a asestarle feroces trompadas, pero los asesinos siempre tienen un as bajo la manga, Moblit sacó una navaja y la clavó en el brazo derecho del detective. Levi gruño y cayó a un costado, lo que el otro aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y empezó a apretar quitándole el aire.

-: ¡Muere, muere de una vez bastardo! – gritaba el secretario desencajado, mientras al policía se le nublaban los ojos de la sofocación.

Se escuchó un disparo que hizo eco en la noche cerrada. Levi sintió un líquido caliente sobre su cara y cuello y finalmente el cuerpo inerte de Moblit cayó vencido. Farlan estaba de pie temblando con el arma en la mano. Levi tosió un poco hasta que finalmente pudo levantarse.

-: Lo… lo siento… - dijo Farlan mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de su cara.

-: Tran- ¡cof, cof! Tranquilo… - dijo Levi jadeante mientras se acercaba para sacarle la pistola de la mano – hicis- ¡cof! Hiciste lo… ah, ah, correcto…

Eren volvía corriendo y Levi fue a su encuentro, por el ímpetu lo tiró al suelo y Levi gruñó dolorido.

-: ¡Levi, Levi! – Gritaba el muchacho llorando amargamente - ¡Pensé que te había matado!

-: Le-levántate, me duele… - Eren hizo caso, temblaba de pies a cabeza – Tengo un… aargh, un chaleco anti balas… por eso… pero también, dos costillas rotas… el impacto me noqueó, por eso…

Las patrullas estacionaron cerca y todos descendieron de los vehículos. Al fin un poco de paz.

-0-

Luego de una visita al hospital y corroborar que todos estuvieran fuera de peligro. Se alojaron en un hotel del pueblo para descansar apropiadamente.

Se tuvieron que quedar al menos tres días para hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos. Gracias a la información recabada por Farlan, descubrieron que las víctimas eran quince en total. A través de los registros dentales descubrieron que efectivamente la calavera era de Kirie Ackerman, y finalmente el detective pudo darle cristiana sepultura, de ahora en adelante tendría un lugar adonde visitar a su difunto hermano.

Finalmente Eren pudo llegar hasta el hospital donde su madre agonizaba. Ya se había hecho todo lo humanamente posible, pero lo cierto es que habían descubierto que le habían administrado una fuerte dosis de un poderoso sedante y eso había terminado de minar su salud. También se descubriría a través de las cámaras del hospital que un extraño sujeto de cabello largo y negro, con una singular cicatriz en la cara, había ingresado a la habitación vestido como enfermero antes de la recaída de Carla.

Eren tomó su mano, mientras intentaba en vano no llorar.

-: Mamá… antes de que nos despidamos, yo necesito contarte la verdad… No soy el respetable hijo del que podrías sentirte orgullosa… lo siento tanto… he sido un cobarde todo este tiempo… no quería que te sintieras decepcionada de mí… lo siento… yo… he vendido mi cuerpo para poder pagar todo esto, porque siempre creí… siempre pensé que podría salvarte… perdóname mamá, yo no encontré otra manera, sé que soy despreciable… pero no me odies… por favor, mamá no me odies… Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría una y mil veces… si tan solo pudiera ver tus ojos una vez más… pero no fue suficiente, no lo fue… lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, no te vayas de este mundo sin perdonarme… te amo, mamá… fuiste lo más hermoso de mi vida, la única persona que cuidó de mí, la única que creyó que yo podía llegar a ser un buen hombre… y lo arruiné todo… Yo sólo quería verte sana, quería tener… una casa a la cual volver… sentir tus manos acariciando mi cabeza en las noches que no podía dormir… hiciste tanto por mí… y ahora, jamás podré devolverte todos tus favores… ¿sabes? Yo quería verte sonreír de nuevo, que ya no te preocuparas tanto por lo que tendríamos para comer, quería mimarte, que no tuvieras que esforzarte tanto, que no te volvieras a desvelar por mi causa… Mamá, yo quería… verte envejecer conmigo… No quiero que te vayas… realmente no quiero… pero tampoco quiero que sigas sufriendo, no es justo… No quiero irme pensando que no te volveré a ver, por eso no puedo decirte adiós, pero si te diré hasta pronto, ¿te parece bien, así?... hasta pronto mami, te llevaré por siempre en mi corazón, aquí – dijo tocándose el pecho – nunca dejarás de existir para mí… gracias por todo… te amo… te amo… y te amaré hasta que ya no pueda respirar…

Besó delicadamente su frente. Esa tarde, Carla Jeager, de 47 años de edad, dejó este plano terrenal para ir a su descanso eterno.

-0-

Luego de fregar, limpiar y pulir por más de dos días, Levi tenía al fin su casa reluciente como siempre. Compró un enorme rollo de plástico con burbujas de aire y un gran lote de pequeñas cajas. Con su cámara digital le sacó unas excelentes fotos a cada una de las dollfies de su preciada colección. Luego las publicó en e-bay, en menos de tres días vendió el lote completo.

-0-

-: Eren, ¿podemos hablar? – le dijo Hanji invitándolo a que se sentara. Una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que respondía al nombre de Annie entró al despacho trayendo una bandeja con un café con leche y un cortado que dejó sobre el escritorio - ¿Cómo has estado?

-: Bien, recuperándome, ¿y tú?

-: Bueno, qué te puedo decir, todo ha sido un verdadero shock. Realmente es como algo… irreal… Yo confiaba plenamente en Moblit, aunque ahora sabemos que su verdadero nombre era Zeke Kursein. Al menos ahora los clubs trabajan con mayor tranquilidad… aunque ha sido un alto precio… Quería decirte que lamento mucho lo que sucedió.

-: No ha sido tu culpa, Han.

-: Lo sé, pero te tuvimos que ocultar información valiosa y eso…

-: Bueno, era inevitable supongo, así que por favor no te sientas mal por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Es algo complicado en verdad, pero como te dije, era necesario. Además de esto, hay algo muy importante que te quiero decir. Como sabrás… la deuda…

-: La pagaré – dijo el chico con los ojos tristes – No dudes de eso, Han, realmente fuiste tan buena y comprensiva conmigo, que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte tus favores.

-: No me dejaste terminar, Eren… Ayer vino un… conocido y pagó todo lo que se debía – Eren la miró sorprendido – Así es, su identidad dijo que quería que se mantuviera en reserva, yo acepté el pago, así que si te lo preguntas no hay manera de deshacer la operación. Tengo conocimiento de que este trabajo ya se te estaba haciendo cuesta arriba, por lo que creo que es una muy buena oportunidad para que pienses tranquilo qué es lo que quieres hacer. Toma – dijo dándole una tarjeta de un conocido banco – Te abrí una cuenta con lo que este "conocido" dejó por aparte, creo que por un buen tiempo no vas a necesitar trabajar. Si crees que ya no es tu destino ser un host, yo te haré la liquidación final de tus servicios y hasta que encuentres un lugar mejor, puedes quedarte en tu habitación el tiempo que necesites. Solo… no tomes una decisión apresurada… nadie te apura, cariño, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, eres como un hijo para mí, tú y todos los host aquí.

El joven se puso de pie visiblemente conmovido y se acercó para abrazar a la mujer, ambos derramaban lágrimas.

-: Gracias, gracias, Han…

-: Te mereces una buena vida, cariño… de verdad te la mereces.

-0-

-: ¿Cómo está tu hombro? – preguntó el pelinegro sentándose en un borde de la cama.

-: Oh, mucho mejor, aún me arde un poco. Los médicos dijeron que no me atravesó el corazón por 5 centímetros… Ah, es un gran alivio…

-: Gracias, Farlan, de no ser por ti, tanto Eren como yo no lo habríamos logrado. Eres muy valiente, ¿lo sabes? ¿No consideraste la carrera policial?

-: No, gracias, suficiente, para el resto de mi vida no quisiera tener que volver a usar un arma o estar en situaciones como esta. Pero en verdad estoy feliz que ambos estén con vida.

-: Eres un hombre extraordinario.

-: Sí, bueno, así que ya sabes… si alguna vez nos cruzamos en la calle, quiero que me lleves a un lujoso restaurante como compensación – ambos rieron afablemente – No te pierdas Kitten, ¿ok? Los muchachos querían hacerte una despedida memorable, se te va a extrañar mucho aquí…

-: Prometo venir a visitarlos cada tanto, tú bien sabes que las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti.

-: ¿Sólo las de tu casa? ¿Y las de tu corazón?

-: Lo siento, por el momento estarán cerradas. Bien, debo irme, lo que sea que necesites no dudes en llamarme, ¿ok?

Se dieron un apretón de manos y Levi se retiró. Ya tenía todas las cosas de su habitación embaladas, por lo que caminó hasta la terraza y lo encontró como siempre mirando el horizonte y escuchando música.

Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó a su lado. Después de la vorágine de más de dos meses, era el primer momento de tranquilidad que había para poder hablar. Eren se sacó los auriculares, pero no se giró a mirarlo.

-: Así que… detective ¿eh?

-: Sí, así es…

-: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se hizo un pesado silencio y Levi suspiró a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-: Entré como infiltrado, no podía decirlo, así que supongo que es un buen momento para aclarar las cosas…

-: Las cosas ya están más que claras… Sé que te lo dije antes, pero te agradezco por toda tu ayuda y todo lo que hiciste por mí…

-: Sabes, Eren, en verdad lamento-

-: Yo también, Levi – dijo el joven mirándolo por primera vez, el sol de la tarde pintaba sus ojos con haces dorados y el apacible viento despeinaba su flequillo sedoso – Yo también lo lamento mucho. Después de todo sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Mírate, un hombre tan correcto y de la ley, y yo un mocoso que sólo supo vender su cuerpo.

-: No te castigues de esa manera – le dijo el pelinegro frunciendo un poco el ceño – No hiciste nada malo, te viste obligado por las circunstancias.

-: Ya, no necesito más excusas, soy lo que soy, un prostituto, no puedo borrar lo que hice, tampoco me arrepiento, fue dinero que necesitaba, aunque todo haya sido en vano – bajo su triste mirada a sus manos – No necesito que me justifiques, ni que tengas lástima de mí.

-: Yo no siento lástima, no te confundas. Yo no quise mentirte, tampoco estuvo en mis planes involucrarme de esa manera contigo, yo lo acepté. Al menos ahora puedes elegir lo que realmente quieres hacer. Hanji me contó.

-: Sí, creo que es hora de tratar de enderezar mi vida. No desaprovecharé la oportunidad.

-: ¿Tienes pensado algo?

-: Sí, estudiar derecho… siempre me ha gustado.

-: Es una buena decisión – el hombre sentía una opresión en el pecho, quería besarlo, quería pedirle perdón de rodillas, quería estar con él.

-: ¿Hoy te vas?

-: Mañana, los chicos quieren hacer una recepción, después de todo es día de descanso y pensé en aceptar. Me acostumbré aquí, siempre he sido un lobo solitario, pero de alguna manera… me sentí muy a gusto… extrañaré las charlas, las reuniones, los juegos… es… bastante nostálgico…

-: En poco tiempo lo olvidarás, no te preocupes, al menos aprendiste a ser más amable y llevar una conversación, ahora te será más fácil hacer amigos nuevos.

-: Supongo… lo que si no extrañaré es ese odioso disfraz de gato.

Eren se sonrió un poco.

-: Te quedaba bien, los clientes siguen preguntando por ti, en especial Mikasa. Tengo su número, tal vez deberías llamarla, es una buena chica.

-: No, gracias, no necesito hablarla. ¿Sabes? Tal vez te oculté mi identidad, pero el resto, lo que sucedió entre nosotros, eso no fue una mentira.

-: No hagas esto – le dijo el joven mirando hacia el horizonte – Ya ha sido suficiente, no lo hagas más difícil. Ya todo ha pasado, sólo nos queda mirar hacia adelante y tratar seguir sin arrepentimientos… eso es todo.

Levi sintió como si se le abriera el pecho en dos mitades, un dolor punzante y lacerante se alojó dentro de él.

-: Eren…

-: Ya vete, Levi. No hay nada que te ate aquí, sigue tu vida y vívela de la mejor manera, como yo haré con la mía. Y tal vez, en un futuro lejano nos cruzaremos en la calle, nos daremos la mano y compartiremos un café…

-: No… no quiero irme…

-: Entonces lo haré yo – El joven se puso de pie y colocó su mano en el hombro del mayor – Hasta siempre, Levi.

Luego a paso tranquilo se fue. Levi había resuelto uno de los casos más difíciles de toda su carrera, pero en ese preciso momento, se sentía el perdedor más grande.

-0-

-: Vamos, Levi, anímate – Le insistía Erwin – Será la fiesta de Halloween, te disfrazaste tantas veces allá, ¿por qué no ahora?

-: No vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, Cejotas, ya te lo advertí la última vez, ¿tantas ganas tienes de perder tus bolas?

-: De acuerdo, no te insistiré si no quieres ir. Pero te vendría bien que te relajaras un poco.

-: Erwin, estuve pensando y… creo que voy a retirarme…

Su jefe lo miró sorprendido.

-: Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda.

-: ¿Pero justo ahora? Sabes que se viene una promoción importante, y el gobernador estaba muy interesado en anunciar tu nuevo puesto.

-: Para esos corruptos políticos todo es una cuestión de marketing, si continúo aquí sólo me quedará ser el lame botas de ellos, no gracias. Toda mi vida esperé el momento para saber la verdad sobre mi hermano, ese momento llegó, ya no tengo más motivaciones.

-: ¿Y qué harás? ¿Acaso tienes planes?

-: Pues sí, en realidad tengo intenciones de abrir un negocio propio.

-: ¿Estás seguro? – aunque Erwin ya sabía que Levi no era de tomarse las cosas a la ligera, no le hubiera anunciado algo así si no lo hubiera pensado muy bien antes.

-: Lo estoy.

-: Bien, será una gran pérdida para la estación, más de quince años de profesión.

-: Deja que el pequeño pony se luzca, es un gran candidato.

-: Nadie podrá reemplazarte y lo sabes.

-: Nadie es imprescindible.

-: Sólo por casualidad, ¿te dedicarás a ser un host? – Levi le dedicó una mirada asesina – Está bien, está bien, yo sólo decía, porque si lo hicieras sabes que sería tu primer cliente.

-: Muérete Erwin, tú y tus malditas cejas enormes.

-: Definitivamente te voy a extrañar – fue lo último que le dijo el rubio ese día.

-0-

-: Buenas tardes, señorita, vengo por la entrevista de trabajo.

-: Hola, bienvenido señor Jaeger, pase por aquí – le dijo la pelirroja haciéndolo pasar a un despacho – Espere un momento, el jefe ya vendrá.

Eren se sentó y miró alrededor, todo impecable e inmaculado, parecía un lugar de esos que salían en las revistas de arquitectura de casas. Sin dudas que eran extremadamente quisquillosos. Aún le quedaban unos buenos ahorros, pero no quería esperar hasta último momento cuando ya no tuviera un centavo. Había aprendido a ser precavido. Pero al menos había podido dedicarse de lleno durante dos años a sus estudios que eran los más pesados de la carrera, ahora si lograba conseguir ese trabajo de medio tiempo, sería lo ideal para poder estudiar y trabajar tranquilo. Todavía le quedaban dos largos años más. En ese lugar buscaban un recepcionista, era una empresa que estaba creciendo mucho, y estaban desbordados con los pedidos, necesitaban a alguien diligente y organizado para que armara los itinerarios de los trabajadores y tomara los pedidos. Nada complicado en realidad, y la paga que se ofrecía era muy buena.

Se había mudado a esa nueva ciudad para proyectar sus sueños, y aunque le costó adaptarse en un principio, ahora sentía que le había encontrado la vuelta. Hanji lo llamaba seguido y tenían largas charlas donde le contaba sobre el club, una que otra anécdota divertida. Mantenía contacto regular con algunos host, especialmente con Farlan. Después de todo el rubio se había portado genial con él.

Sintió la puerta, pero decidió quedarse en su lugar. Los pasos resonaron en el recinto y finalmente se sentó un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos negros y ojos azules.

-: Señor Jaeger – le dijo examinando el currículum, Eren no podía hablar de la impresión - ¿Así que tiene experiencia en atención al cliente y relaciones públicas, eh?

-: Sí – fue la escueta respuesta.

-: Bien, no tengo mucho más para preguntarle, excepto que hay un requisito excluyente que usted no cumple – Eren no le quitaba la mirada de encima – Nadie puede ser más alto que el jefe. Tal vez sería más conveniente pedir trabajo en el zoológico, oí que recientemente se les murió una jirafa.

-: Oh, ¿usted ya tiene experiencia trabajando como topo?

-: Y además goza de un excelente buen humor, es una lástima en verdad, creo que aplicaba al puesto perfectamente. Son las dos de la tarde, ¿tiene hambre señor Jaeger? Podemos ir a almorzar y de paso hablar sobre sus cuantiosas habilidades, aunque le adelanto que no tendremos maní, ni zanahorias, ni esas cosas que por lo general le gusta a los jirafones.

-: Me adaptaré – dijo Eren con una sonrisa - ¿Así que ésta es tu nueva empresa? "Tutto Limpio", el nombre no es muy original, deberías reveerlo con tu agente de marketing.

-: Vaya, se nota que los chismes vuelan.

-: Me lo contó un pajarito… de nombre Hanji.

-: Gracias por el dato, anotaré su nombre en mi Death Note. Bien, ¿vamos señor Jeager? Muero de hambre.

-0-

El reguero de ropa que iba desde el living a la pieza, era el preludio de lo que acontecía entre las sábanas. Dos hombres daban rienda suelta a la pasión tanto tiempo guardada.

-: ¡Levi! ¡Ah! – El joven enredaba sus brazos en la espalda blanca y gemía candorosamente – Su-supongo, ah, qué esto significa, ha, ah, ¿que tengo el trabajo?

-: Estás a prueba, mmm, aaah, tres meses, ah, ah, a prueba…

-: ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sí, justo ahí, ah! Esto… ah, ah, se considera acoso sexual, ah, ¿lo sabías?

-: No si el empleado, oouuu, que deliciaaaa… No si es consentido… Muévete más, así…

-: Tan… tan profundo… ah, ah, ah… voy a… mmm… me corro… Leviiii…

-: Un poco más, sólo un poco más… aaah…

-0-

Estaban sentados en la galería interna de la casa, Eren envuelto en una frazada y con una taza de té humeante entre las manos. Levi estaba a su lado en una especie de sofá para exteriores.

-: Te extrañé mucho, Eren – le dijo en susurros, mientras apretaba un poco su agarre en la cintura.

-: Yo también, Levi… ¿o debería decir, Jefecito?

-: Mmm, eso suena increíblemente erótico… Escucha – dijo buscando la verde mirada – ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quiero sexo lujurioso de una noche… bueno, sí lo quiero, pero más que nada, te quiero a ti a mi lado…

-: El detective siendo tierno, que adorable – dijo el joven besándolo en los labios.

-: Ex detective, ex… Pero bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?

-: Eres lento, Kitten – Levi rodó los ojos ante el apelativo – Yo te pertenezco desde hace mucho. Aunque si tengo algo que reprocharte… ese día en la terraza… ¿podrías haberme detenido, no?

-: ¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Acaso esto es una jodida novela? Me hiciste creer que no quedaba nada para rescatar, estuve con el corazón herido hasta ahora… no, bueno, es decir…

Eren le sonrió espléndidamente y luego lo besó con ganas.

-: Yo también estuve herido… y nunca me gustó tanto tener esa marca en mi corazón… De ahora en más, no me dejes ir… ¿de acuerdo?

Levi apoyó su frente contra la del joven.

-: No lo haré, aunque tenga que atarte…

-: Ya lo hiciste… seré tu rehén… lo que me quede de vida…

By Luna de Acero. Gracias infinitas a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, ha sido una hermosa experiencia, me he conectado a ustedes a través de sus reviews, sus followings y favourites, en verdad me hacen muy feliz! Espero tener el honor de que me acompañen en el próximo fic. Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose (se siente mal porque se durmió anoche y subió tarde el capítulo). Qué les puedo decir mis amores? Este capítulo extra está que arde! Espero que no sea too much para algunos, pero bueno, me pareció que era perfecto para un fic que trataba de temas candentes. Gracias, gracias, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Sinceramente espero que me sigan eligiendo para el próximo fic (esta noche se estrena), y espero seguir entreteniéndolos. Si al llegar al final quedaron con una sonrisa, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber con sus preciosos reviews. Nada más, fin de la transmisión.

 **Disclaimer:** Isayama Hajime es dueño de los personajes, yo no, fuck!

 **Advertencias:** R18, demasiado salseo, pero a quien engaño, es lo que todos buscamos (?), prepárense.

 **Extra Mister Kitten**

-: Listo, terminé – Eren miraba orgulloso como la casa estaba brillando de impecable. Le había llevado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero había valido la pena.

Luego se puso manos a la obra con la increíble y suculenta cena. Estaba feliz, se cumplía un año desde el día que había vuelto a ver a Levi. Desde el día que habían decidido intentarlo, y cada vez se ponía mejor. Quería sorprenderlo, estaba seguro que no se lo esperaba.

Mientras picaba las verduras para acompañar la generosa carne que preparaba para meter al horno y que venía adobando desde la noche anterior, estaba seguro que Levi se iba a chupar los dedos, y esperaba que chupara otras cosas también.

Se mordió el labio inferior, últimamente había hecho grandes avances con ese hombre al que todavía le costaba aceptar su sexualidad. Levi era increíblemente bueno haciendo orales, y Eren lo disfrutaba inmensamente. Pero hacía dos semanas que no habían podido tener nada, porque Eren estaba rindiendo exámenes muy complicados, que a Dios gracias habían salido bien, y Levi estaba de inventario en la empresa, además que el contador lo tenía a mal traer con el balance anual. Con seguridad llegaría tarde de nuevo, pero lo esperaría así se hiciera de mañana.

Una vez que la ensalada estuvo lista y la carne en el horno, fue a acicalarse. Se tomó un relajante baño, copa de champagne de por medio. Ya había preparado ese dulce licor que le gustaba tanto a su pareja, sabía que después de unas copas el pelinegro se ponía muy cooperativo.

Había comprado unos aceites aromáticos para darle un relajante y rico masaje, la música estaba lista con una selección de candentes temas y hoy se sentía más Foxie que nunca. Salió de la ducha y se colocó la indecente ropa interior con encajes, sabía que dejaría al otro sin habla. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos no muy ajustados (le servirían para su siguiente acto), una camisa negra de seda con los botones desprendidos a la altura del ombligo para mostrar algo de piel, se delineó los ojos para que resaltaran aún más y se puso el perfume importado que le regalara Levi el mes pasado. Agregó un collar negro de felpa ajustado para su estilizado cuello y luego chequeó lo demás. Sobre la cama las esposas, la faja de cuero para cubrir los ojos, el lubricante con sabor a frutillas (a Levi le enloquecía particularmente eso), los guantes negros de raso, una rosa roja y fresca, y unos zapatos de tacos altísimos negros. Perfecto, todo estaba, perfecto.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número ansiado.

-: ¿Eren?

-: Levi, ¿ya estás en camino? Hice una cena maravillosa, te va a encantar, no te la pierdas esta noche, por favor – le suplicó como un niño caprichoso.

-: No, estoy… comprando algo, pero ya salí de la oficina, en una media hora llego.

-: Perfecto, te espero gatito.

Eren cortó y Levi rodó los ojos, mocoso tonto.

El castaño comenzó a prender las velas aromáticas de jazmín, y dejó la casa en penumbras, luego fue a dar vuelta la carne, ya le había dado un golpe de horno a la tarde, por lo que ahora sólo era un toque más de cocción. Probó la salsa, estaba deliciosa.

Puso la música de forma suave, se sirvió un vaso de vino tinto y se sentó a esperar. Levi era un maniático de la limpieza y de la puntualidad, tal como le dijera, llegó a la hora exacta.

Estacionó en auto en el garaje y entró a la casa. Eren lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa. El más bajo no pudo pasar por alto lo impecable y hermoso que se veía en ese atuendo simple.

-: ¿Vas a salir? – habló diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-: Buenas noches, primero, y no, vamos a cenar aquí.

-: Bien, mira, traje un pastel de frutos rojos, tu preferido – dijo alcanzándole la caja de la pastelería "Las camelias", el lugar que Eren adoraba. También se fijó que venía con traje de la tintorería en una funda negra.

-: ¿Pasaste por la tintorería?

-: Oh, sí, debía buscar esto. Toma pon el pastel en la heladera por favor.

-: De acuerdo, por cierto, gracias, Levi- Eren la llevó a la cocina.

-: Mmm, huele exquisito, ¿qué preparaste?

-: Es una sorpresa, anda ve a bañarte que estará lista la mesa cuando salgas.

-: Vaya, hiciste un muy buen trabajo hoy – dijo mirando alrededor.

-: ¿Verdad? Usé la nueva fórmula de la empresa, el "enceraminator", debo decir que es de lo mejor que he visto para pisos, ha quedado como un espejo.

-: Me alegra, tenía mis dudas. Bien, iré a bañarme.

Eren estaba feliz, sacó la torta de la caja, estaba adornada con flores hechas de crema en variados tonos de violeta y lila, sobre el fondo blanco. Sin duda debía haberla encargado con tiempo, ya que Oda, la pastelera de ese negocio, tenía muchísimo trabajo, era la más buscada de la región. Sus deliciosas creaciones eran solicitadas de todas partes de la provincia.

Sacó la carne después de un rato de escuchar que el calefón se apagaba. Puso los platos y encendió las velas altas. Lo esperó de pie cerca de la mesa cuando sintió sus pasos bajando de las escaleras.

Cuando el castaño levantó la cabeza se quedó sin habla. Levi venía con un saco azul oscuro de corte de grillo por la espalda, con unos pantalones cortos a juego, la pulcra camisa blanca, unas cortas botas negras con algo de tacón y una esponjosas orejitas de peluche, al igual que una cola que pendía por detrás. Eren estaba con la boca abierta. Levi le sonrió coquetamente y se acercó hasta el más alto.

-: ¿Señor Jaeger? – le dijo con voz seductora – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mister Kitten y hoy seré su acompañante. ¿Desea tomar algo?

El ojiverde parpadeó un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-: Sí, por favor, champagne.

-: Tome asiento – dijo el pelinegro corriendo la silla – Lo atenderé en un momento.

Levi se fue a la cocina y Eren sentía que el corazón le latía apresurado, le había rogado muchas veces que se vistiera así para él, pero siempre recibía una mirada reprobatoria del más bajo, de hecho la última vez (hacía como tres meses), se había molestado tanto que se había ido a dormir a la otra habitación cortando todo el ambiente. Por lo que había desistido de volvérselo a pedir. Si fuera una cañita voladora, ahora mismo estaría explotando en el cielo de la emoción. Quería sorprenderlo, pero el sorprendido había sido él.

Mister Kitten volvió con las copas y el champagne en un balde con hielo, abrió con maestría la botella y le sirvió a ambos.

-: Oh, esa cena luce magnífica – le dijo mirando de reojo los platos – Ahora, ¿brindamos?

Cocaron delicadamente las copas y bebieron mirándose a los ojos. Luego disfrutaron de la comida que estaba exquisita.

-: Hay que admitir que su cocinero es excepcionalmente hábil – dijo el pelinegro cruzando sus piernas con sensualidad. Eren estaba babeándose de antemano.

-: ¿Eso cree? Se lo haré saber entonces…

-: ¿Pasamos al postre?

-: Sí, claro – Mister Kitten se puso de pie y tomando la mano de Eren lo arrastró consigo, lo hizo sentarse en un rincón de la sala, en una silla y fue al equipo de música para poner un CD previamente preparado. Eren reconoció la música de inmediato y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Kitten se acercó con pasos calculados y se detuvo frente al castaño para empezar a mover sus caderas al ritmo de "Flesh", de Simon Curtis. Caminó alrededor la silla mientras mostraba todo el repertorio de pasos aprendido antes. Luego meneó su trasero a la altura de la cara de su novio quién intentó agarrarlo de las caderas, pero una sonora palmada en una de las manos del ojiverde lo hizo retroceder.

Se acercó con seriedad y le habló frente al rostro.

-: Pórtese bien, señor Jaeger, ya conoce las reglas, no puede tocarme durante el lap-dance. No me obligue a llamar a seguridad – luego le guiñó un ojo y continuó su baile.

Eren sacó la billetera y le ondeó un billete de cien dólares.

-: Oh, ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo tomando el billete y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos. Se acercó y quedó de pie entre las piernas de Eren mientras se agarraba del respaldo de la silla sin dejar de contonearse.

-: Eres un gatito muy… caliente… - dijo el castaño con las mejillas ruborizadas, mientras se relamía los labios. Levi intentaba mantener el personaje, pero lo cierto era que tal vez el seducido estaba siendo él. Eren puso sus largos dedos sobre su pecho y empezó a descender tocándolo por encima de la camisa hasta llegar al cinto del pantalón. Levi agachó la cabeza cerca del oído de Eren y lamió su oreja con lentitud para pronunciar un "Miaaauuuu", muy sensual y ronco.

El ojiverde sintió que todo su cuerpo era acariciado por ese sonido y su respiración se puso pesada. Levi abandonó su posición y fue por detrás del joven para hundir sus dedos en la espesa cabellera. "Tan lindo y suave", pensó, "y ese perfume le sienta tan bien".

Eren sacó otro reluciente billete y giró su cabeza.

-: Quiero que el gatito se siente en mi falda…

Levi guardó la nueva paga y obedeció, Eren tomó su rostro y lo besó con suavidad.

-: Señor Jaeger – susurró el pelinegro – Es usted un hombre muy malo, los besos no están permitidos aquí… lo sabe…

-: Vamos Kitten… haz una excepción para mí, prometo compensarte… y mucho…

Levi sonrió con malicia y lamió sugestivamente el cuello del castaño, para luego pasar a lamer sus labios y finalmente darle un beso memorable. Eren sentía que desfallecía, hacer el amor con su pareja era increíble, pero cuando Levi se mostraba apasionado y lo besaba de esa forma hacía que todas sus terminales nerviosas se activaran y le produjeran espasmos de puro placer. Ni cuenta se dieron del tiempo, y la música terminó.

El pelinegro se separó de Eren y se puso de pie.

-: Oh, lo siento, pero la sesión ha terminado. Acompáñeme por favor, señor Jaeger.

Volvieron a la mesa y Levi fue a la cocina a buscar el postre. Eren estaba en llamas, quería desnudarlo allí mismo sobre la mesa. Se sorprendió de ver que volvía con una sola porción de la torta y la colocaba frente a él.

-: ¿El gatito no me acompañará?

-: Disfrute su porción, señor Jaeger, yo tengo asuntos que atender.

Eren tomó la cuchara y la hundió en el delicioso pastel, mientras se preguntaba qué tendría en mente esta vez. Levi volvió al equipo de música y puso la que sonaba anteriormente. Luego volvió revoleando su cola con una mano, mientras el joven tenía la boca llena. Se acercó a su rostro y volvió a lamer sus labios.

-: Usted está, excepcionalmente dulce esta noche, señor.

Luego se fue del otro lado de la mesa pero no se sentó. Eren volvió a llevarse otro bocado de la ansiedad que sentía, entonces lo vio que se agachaba hasta perderlo de vista, grande sería su sorpresa al verlo aparecer entre sus piernas y casi se atraganta.

-: Usted continúe disfrutando de su postre, señor, yo tomaré el mío aquí.

Levi le desprendió el pantalón con una sola mano y bajó la cremallera del pantalón. El joven no podía despegar los ojos de ese par de orejitas respingonas sobre la cabeza del ojiazul. Kitten se quedó duro (en todos los sentidos) cuando vió la provocativa ropa interior que Eren llevaba puesta, y agradeció a todos los dioses tener un novio tan apuesto y lascivo. Tomó el pantalón desde la cadera y lo deslizó por las hermosas y largas piernas, porque quería ver bien todo. Casi se infarta al ver que además llevaba un liguero. Podría morir desangrado en ese mismo momento, pero apeló a todo su autocontrol. Comenzó a lamer por sobre la ropa con verdadero hambre, mientras Eren empezaba a gemir sin poder evitarlo.

-: No está comiendo su postre, señor Jaeger – le dijo mirándolo con deseo – Hágalo.

El ojiverde intentaba masticar, pero hasta un acto tan simple como ese le costaba, porque estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Levi humedeció toda la tela y mordisqueó con suavidad por encima. Eren ya no podía aguantar más, así que él mismo sacó su pulcro y rosado falo para untarle algo de la crema del pastel encima, acarició la quijada de Levi y le habló completamente excitado.

-: Vamos gatito, es hora de que tú comas tu postre…

Levi no lo hizo esperar, con sendos lengüetazos profundos y largos, se comió toda la crema relamiéndose, mientras el moreno resoplaba a gusto. Luego lo engulló con ganas para comenzar un vaivén con su fogosa boca, el joven gemía abiertamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kitten deleitándose con la suavidad de sus orejas.

-: Tan bueno… ah, ah… cada vez lo haces mejor… - el ojiverde estaba en la gloria, la lengua de Levi, pegajosa y húmeda se metía en todos los recovecos de su entrepierna, tocando todos los puntos de placer que había descubierto en ese tiempo y logrando que el ojiverde se crispara en cada arremetida. Eren perdió la cordura por completo, se enterraba profundo en la garganta de su compañero y luego sentía sus constantes lamidas para luego volver a llenar su candente boca.

-: Me… me voy a correr… Le-kit… Kitten… aaah...

-: Córrase en mi boca, señor Jaeger, hágalo.

Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Levi había dejado que hiciera una cosa así, de hecho le había dicho que era asqueroso, pero esa era una noche especial. El joven apretó la pequeña cabeza contra su entre pierna y arqueó su espalda al sentir como se liberaba, en un orgasmo largo e intenso, que casi logra desmayarlo. Respiraba agitado, Levi tragó su esencia y salió de debajo de la mesa para servir más champagne.

-: ¿Un trago, señor Jaeger? – le dijo alcanzándole la copa. Eren arregló un poco su ropa y la aceptó bajándosela de un solo envión. Levi se sentó en la mesa y volvió a cruzar sus piernas mirándolo con superioridad, tal como lo haría un host – Espero le dé buenas referencias a mi jefa sobre mi atención.

-: Las mejores – accedió Eren acariciando sus trabajadas pantorrillas.

-: Por cierto, tengo entendido que me ha reservado para la suite especial, por lo que le sugiero termine su pastel, va a necesitar muchas energías, los gatos somos animales muy… activos…

El joven le sonrió con ganas y terminó lo que quedaba. Luego se fueron escaleras arriba, con el champagne a cuestas.

Eren prendió más velas en la habitación y finalmente se acercó a Kitten para empezar a desvestirlo con delicadeza, cada porción de piel que iba quedando expuesta era cubierta de besos, Levi estaba callado y a la espera, se estaba comportando excepcionalmente bien. Cuando tuvo su pecho descubierto, Eren le pidió que se recostara en el colchón boca abajo. Se sentó sobre las caderas del más bajo y tomó uno de los aceites con aroma a sándalo. Dejó caer un par de gotas que resbalaron hermosamente por su piel blanca y suave. Comenzó a esparcirlas por toda la superficie con movimientos lentos y pausados. Levi cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias. El ojiverde era un experto, no lo hacía demasiado suave porque no era su intención hacerle cosquillas, sino que se relajara. Se tomó su tiempo para amasar los fornidos músculos, acariciando las cicatrices que su anterior trabajo habían provocado, eran como huellas que hablaban de la historia de su vida, y Eren las amaba, como todo en él.

-: Usted está muy tenso, Mister Kitten, parece que a este gatito hace tiempo no lo acarician…

Continuó con movimientos circulares de sus palmas, liberando la tensión y presionando para destrabar los nudos. Sabía que se esforzaba mucho, tenía una empresa con más de cincuenta familias que dependían de él, y se preocupaba por cada mínimo detalle. Admiraba la forma responsable y diligente en que se hacía cargo de todo. Era en verdad un ejemplo de jefe.

Luego acarició sus brazos e hizo lo mismo que en su espalda, apretando con la fuerza exacta para lograr que los músculos se aflojaran. Tenía un cuerpo compacto pero increíblemente trabajado, y una fuerza superior a la normal, más de una vez lo había apretado contra la pared y lo había sostenido en esa posición con asombrosa facilidad. Incluso se encargó de sus dedos, uno por uno y sus manos. Luego pasó a las piernas, era su parte favorita, envidiaba como alguien de tan baja estatura tuviera unas piernas tan hermosas. Le sacó las botas cortas y los calcetines para poder besar delicadamente sus pies. Desde ese ángulo apreció como toda la piel se estremecía y se erizaba, y se sintió feliz de descubrir un nuevo punto de placer que antes no conocía. Lamió su empeine con lentitud e hizo lo mismo con el otro. Luego aplicó unas gotas más del aceite para deslizar sus dedos por las pantorrillas y los muslos. A veces sus largos dedos se escabullían sugestivamente por debajo del short ese que lo hacía ver tan adorable.

Finalmente después de tres cuartos de hora terminó con su trabajo. Lo giró con delicadeza, importándole poco manchar el edredón, ya lo llevaría a la lavandería, ahora era más importante encargarse de las necesidades de su hombre, tal como él hubiera hecho antes. Kitten lo miraba de manera profunda y seria, por Dios que amaba la mirada que ponía cuando estaba dispuesto a todo. Esta vez colocó un poco del lubricante sobre su pecho para luego limpiarlo todo con su lengua, demorando especialmente en los pezones. Recientemente había convencido a Levi de hacerse un piercing en uno de ellos y le quedaba increíblemente erótico. Por lo que lamió esa zona con fruición arrancándole dolorosos gemidos a su compañero. Descendió con lentitud, deteniéndose brevemente en sus bellísimos abdominales y los huesos de su cadera que sobresalían por la posición. Pero no hizo nada más, pasó directamente a sus muslos desnudos para llenarlos de mordiscos y besos húmedos que hacían que el ojiazul apelara a todo su autocontrol para no retorcerse como necesitado.

No dejó ningún lugar sin atender. Finalmente se puso de pie para sacar las esposas del cajón y mirarlo con picardía. El pelinegro abrió grande sus ojos y se sentó de inmediato en la cama.

-: Vamos a jugar un poco, gatito…

Pero Eren no se esperaba que Levi lo atacara de inmediato, lo abrazó y lo besó con endemoniada pasión haciéndolo olvidar por completo de sus intenciones, lo arrastró a la cama y lo tiró de espaldas para sentarse encima de él. El ojiverde se dejó hacer completamente confiado. Levi tomó sus muñecas y con asombrosa rapidez y agilidad le colocó las esposas a él dejándolo apresado contra el respaldar de la cama, ya que las había enganchado a uno de los barrotes.

-: ¿Pero qué?

-: Gracias por sus atenciones, señor Jaeger – dijo volviendo a su papel dominante – Pero el homenajeado será usted. Veamos qué otras cosas tenía preparadas para mí – dijo girándose para abrir el cajón - ¡Oh, por la Virgen de Guadalupe! Es usted, muy perverso…

-: Es-espera, se supone que-

-: Shhh… - le dijo Levi poniendo el dedo índice sobre la boca de Eren. Luego sacó los guantes y se los puso para desprender la camisa y acariciar el bronceado pecho – Usted no tiene derecho a réplica – luego se acercó a su rostro y le dijo con voz ronca y seductora – Cualquier cosa que diga o haga, la usaré en su contra, pero tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír, ese maldito hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Sacó la rosa y la olfateó con delicadeza.

-: ¿Qué pensaba hacer con esto, señor Jaeger? ¿Acaso quería esto?

Empezó a acariciar el cuello del ojiverde con los pétalos frescos de la flor y Eren se comenzó a remover ante el contacto. Levi se sonrió con malicia y prosiguió con la tortura. Pasaba la flor por los costados de su cuerpo y las esposas tintineaban ante los espasmos del más alto, que cerraba los ojos y respiraba agitado. Hizo bailar los pétalos sobre su ombligo y sus costillas provocándole cálidas sensaciones que se iban esparciendo por toda su anatomía. Luego le sacó los pantalones dejándolo sólo con el liguero y la ropa interior indecente. Siguió acariciándolo con la flor por los muslos y la entrepierna.

-: Ya… por favor… - gimió Eren completamente rojo.

-: ¿Por favor, qué? – se hacía el desentendido el ojiazul.

-: No me tortures más… por favor…

Levi dejó a un costado la rosa y tomó uno de los hielos que mantenían la frescura del champagne. Se lo metió en la boca y le sacó la ropa interior, cuidando de dejar el liguero. Eren lo miraba suplicante y lanzo una exclamación de satisfacción mezclada con incomodidad cuando Kitten acarició su falo con el hielo en sus labios.

-: ¡Rayos! – la frente del muchacho se perlaba de fino sudor, sintiendo que la sangre se le aceleraba en las venas cada vez más.

El pelinegro dejó el ya pequeño hielo sobre el ombligo del castaño, sobre l piercing que tenía éste ahí y vió como se derretía y las gotas se escurrían tortuosamente por su piel. Recordaría esa imagen por mucho tiempo. Lo giró sin previo aviso y las esposas resonaron. Eren estaba completamente expuesto en esa posición, se aferró a los barrotes del respaldar y se arrodilló porque estaba algo incómodo. Levi acarició con los guantes puestos la sedosa piel de esas nalgas y abriéndolas un poco enterró su cabeza para lamer provocativamente su entrada.

Eren gemía y se arqueaba, mientras sentía dolor en las muñecas, y la mezcla de todo eso le estaba haciendo perder los sentidos. Levi lamía insistentemente y simulaba estocadas con su lengua que hacían que se retorciera de gozo. Tomó el lubricante.

-: Oh, mi favorito – dijo para untarlo con presteza y comenzar a prepararlo adecuadamente. Ya no podía aguantarse más, desde que había entrado a la casa y lo había visto con todo preparado que venía conteniéndose.

Lo tuvo un buen rato haciéndolo gemir con sus dedos, conocía perfectamente la potencia, el lugar exacto y la profundidad que debía aplicar para hacerlo delirar.

-: ¡Ya, por favor! – suplicó Eren en su límite, quería tocarse, quería tocarlo, pero las jodidas esposas se lo impedían, quería romperlas pero eran condenadamente fuertes.

-: ¿Por favor, qué? – volvió a preguntar Kitten con perfecto autocontrol.

Eren giró su cabeza todo lo que podía y lo miró con necesidad.

-: Quiero tenerte adentro… ah, ah… ahora…

Levi se quitó el resto de la ropa, excepto los guantes y poniéndose el lubricante accedió a su pedido.

-: Los deseos de los clientes, son órdenes para mí – fue lo último que dijo antes de invadirlo en una certera y profunda estocada.

El joven gritó por la sorpresa y pronto sintió que se le nublaba la vista, nunca había sentido tanto placer como hasta ahora, estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Levi se mantuvo así unos minutos resoplando y luego comenzó a moverse con inusitada fuerza y precisión. Eren temblaba ante las arremetidas tan poco delicadas, pero es que él también estaba completamente entregado, la pasión lo consumía por completo, devorándole las entrañas. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido sexo con extraños, pero jamás habían hecho latir a su corazón de esa manera, jamás le habían contaminado del alma de esa forma. Con Levi tenía todo eso, los besos, el sexo desenfrenado, la protección, el cariño, todo.

-: ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, no pares, no pares! ¡Aaah!

Lo apretaba deliciosamente, lo provocaba, Levi se sentía en la gloria, quería marcarlo, quería tatuarse en su piel para siempre, quería ser el único dueño de su placer, de sus alegrías, de sus sonrisas gloriosas, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo contra su pecho y proveerlo de todo lo que necesitara. Estaba asustado a muerte, porque nunca había sentido tanta dependencia con alguien. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, Eren significaba demasiado en su vida ahora, por eso accedía a cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacerlo.

Los sonidos de sus pieles chocando sin pausa, las pieles brillantes de aceite y sudor, las velas consumiéndose de a poco, todo los sumía en una atmósfera que se volvía cada vez más y más placentera.

Levi salió de su interior y volvió a girarlo con fuerza, el rostro del joven era un poema, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas, los labios brillantes de lo húmedos, el pecho subiendo y bajando, su piel mojada, todo era hermoso en él. Levi tomó la botella de champagne y bebió un largo sorbo, mientras las gotas frías de los hielos derretidos caían en su pecho evaporándose ante el calor. La dejó a un costado y se hundió en su boca con ansias, compartiendo la fresca bebida, para tomar sus caderas sin despegar sus labios y volver a fundirse en ese cuerpo delicioso. Quería ver sus expresiones, su rostro al venirse, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Se alejó un poco para poder embestirlo con mayor fuerza, mientras con los sedosos guantes acariciaba la palpitante erección de su amante, puso una de sus piernas sobre su hombro y se inclinó para llegar con más profundidad.

Eren ya no resistía, una finas gotas se desprendieron de sus ojos por el gozo tan intenso que estaba sintiendo, Levi tocaba su próstata con tanta impetuosidad que estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

-: ¡Dios, Levi, me ven-vengo! ¡Aaaahhh! – con un ardoroso grito su esencia se escurrió furiosa y abundante entre sus estómagos, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco completamente devastado.

Levi lo hubiera querido tener más tiempo así, pero debía darle un descanso, aunque él estuviera lleno de energías. Hizo las estocadas más lentas, ralentizándolas cada vez más, hasta que al cabo de algunos minutos se corrió copiosamente en su interior.

Cayó sobre el pecho del castaño, todavía resoplando y absorbiendo las últimas estelas de la pasión desmedida con la que se habían entregado. Permanecieron unos minutos así, hasta que finalmente Levi se levantó sosteniéndose con sus brazos y un poco asustado al no ver reacción en el joven.

-: ¿Eren, estás bien?

Se escuchó un hondo suspiro y finalmente abrió sus ojos para enfocar a su novio.

-: Perfecto… - apenas pudo susurrar completamente exhausto.

Con delicadeza Levi salió de su cuerpo y buscó la llave para sacarle las esposas. Se recriminó cuando se percató de las fuertes marcas que le habían quedado en las muñecas.

-: ¡Tch, mierda! – se quejó mientras masajeaba la zona con suavidad.

-: No te preocupes, mañana ya no estarán… - dijo Eren para que no se preocupara tanto – Valió completamente la pena.

En otras circunstancias, Levi lo hubiera obligado a ponerse de pie y limpiar todo el desastre además de bañarse, pero hoy iba a consentirlo en todo, lo movió un poco para cubrirlo con las sábanas y besó su frente para atraerlo contra su pecho. Prendió un cigarro.

-: Quiero pastel – pidió Eren mirándolo como un niño, Levi rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para ponerse y bóxer y bajar a buscar el pedido.

-: Primera y última vez que comes en la cama – lo regañó alcanzándole el plato.

-: Aliméntame – dijo el joven abriendo la boca.

-: Si me lo pides así, me dan ganas de darte de comer otra cosa.

-: ¡Levi! – Dijo el joven riendo cómplice – Primero dame pastel.

El hombre lo mimó un poco y pronto estuvieron disfrutando de una nueva ronda con alegría.

El primero en despertar fue Eren, normalmente era Levi, pero por alguna razón hoy le tocaba a él. Se levantó algo dolorido pero feliz, bajó y preparó dos cafés espumosos para volver a la cama y llevarle una bandeja con facturas (todo preparado desde el día anterior). Levi ya se estaba tallando los ojos y aún tenía las orejas puestas.

-: Buenos días – dijo el joven acercándole las cosas.

-: Oh, qué bien, pero deja que me lave los dientes.

Después de asearse un poco, volvió, tomó el café y dio un gran sorbo.

-: Delicioso, gracias.

Eren se acercó y lo besó suavemente para susurrar sobre sus labios.

-: Te amo, Kitten.

-: Feliz aniversario, Foxie – dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa simple y bonita.

Se quedaron remoloneando un buen rato, hasta que Levi, sin poder contenerse ya, hizo que cambiaran las sábanas y el edredón, tiraran las velas y se bañaran juntos. Ver el cuerpo enjabonado de Eren hizo que se demoraran más de la cuenta, pero finalmente pudieron despegarse un rato para ir al patio a relajarse en los sillones.

Eren reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Levi mientras éste fumaba y acariciaba las hebras de cabello. El viento apacible los mantenía en una hermosa calidez.

-: Sabes… soy muy feliz… - dijo el joven con los ojos cerrados.

-: Yo también Eren… yo también…

By Luna de Acero… con los pulgares arriba.


End file.
